Fluctuations
by Iaka Linksar
Summary: Seto Kaiba s'était attendu à une journée scolaire ordinaire. Autrement dit, une vaste perte de temps. Ce fut effectivement ce que la matinée lui offrit, avant qu'il ne croise un regard encore plus froid que le sien. Un regard encore plus vide que le cerveau de son propriétaire. Le regard de Jonouchi. PuppyShipping.
1. Chapitre 1

Bonjour à tous ! Lecteurs aventuriers venus s'égarer sur mon histoire !

Après avoir totalement délaissé ce site durant plusieurs années, me revoilà avec une nouvelle fanfiction. Alors que je relisais nostalgiquement quelques pages de ma farde d'écriture, je suis tombée sur le brouillon du début de cette histoire ( écrit il y a plus ou moins deux ans ). Etant actuellement dans une phase Yu-Gi-Oh ( et ayant accessoirement retrouvé mon amour inconditionnel du couple improbable Kaiba/Jonouchi ), je me suis dit que je pourrais remanier ce brouillon et le poster.

Je vais profiter de cette note de haut de page pour vous décrire brièvement la structure qu'aura cette fiction. Elle comportera deux parties. Le brouillon de la première est entièrement écrit ( cf l'abominable torchon écrit à la main de 90 pages récemment retrouvé ). Il faut cependant que je le remanie, et pas qu'un peu. A vue de nez je dirais que cette partie comptera 7-8 chapitres, dont la longueur avoisinerait celle de ce premier chapitre. La deuxième aura une forme complètement différente de la première. Alors que cette dernière racontera une histoire suivie, l'autre consistera plutôt en une succession succincte de différentes scènes de vie. Les événements que je raconterai prendront bien évidemment place dans la continuité de la première partie et suivront une certaine chronologie, mais il n'y aura pas vraiment de fil conducteur, si ce n'est la relation Kaiba/Jonouchi.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Situation initiale

 _Un malheureux clignement._

 _Juste des paupières qui avaient recouvert ses yeux._

 _Le jeune enfant avait commis une erreur. Impardonnable._

 _Il peinait déjà fortement à maintenir sa tête à une distance suffisante du livre dont il s'efforçait de lire les lignes devenues floues. Une action plutôt simple somme toute. Mais qui lui demandait un effort inimaginable._

 _Rester concentré. Surtout ne plus fermer les yeux._

 _Telles étaient les seules pensées compréhensibles traversant son esprit. Il savait qu'il ne faisait que gagner du temps, mais c'était tout ce dont il était capable. Ses légers coups d'œil à l'horloge murale lui avaient confirmé qu'il n'était pas encore prêt d'aller se coucher. Elle le narguait ; il en était certain. Il refusait de croire que des aiguilles puissent avancer aussi lentement._

 _Les mots dansaient devant ses yeux. Il aurait voulu les empoigner, les remettre à leur place, pour qu'ils cessent d'accentuer ses maux de crâne… Tourner une page lui paraissait quémander une force surnaturelle. S'il avait pu, il se serait laissé aller de tout son long sur ce bureau de marbre._

 _Mais il y avait la pression. Celle qui acculait son esprit depuis de nombreuses heures déjà. Celle qui l'enserrait, tel un étau de fer indestructible._

 _Le corps de l'enfant pliait sous le poids de la fatigue. Chacun de ses membres lui paraissait d'une lourdeur inhabituelle. Il en arrivait même à se demander pourquoi la chaise de luxe la soutenant ne s'était pas encore brisée !_

 _Pour son plus grand malheur, les clignements de paupière se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux. Il ne distinguait plus rien du long paragraphe blablatant sur la bourse, qu'il s'exhortait à conserver dans sa ligne de mire. Après tout, la veille avait été marquée par une nuit blanche. Sa première. Du temps où il était à l'orphelinat, bien que les lits soient inconfortables, il avait toujours réussi à dormir quelques heures par nuit au moins. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer à ce moment que, malgré la détention d'un lit cent fois plus confortable, les nuits se raccourciraient brutalement._

 _Le garçon avait beau désespérément tourner sa tête fripée par le sommeil vers la fenêtre, le soleil n'avait pas encore décidé de se coucher. Il aurait néanmoins tant souhaité s'allonger. Même le parquet lui conviendrait. Juste fermer les yeux. Ne plus penser à rien. Plonger dans un univers inconnu. Sombrer et oublier son corps, si pondéreux._

 _Ces douces pensées salvatrices berçaient son esprit, ainsi que sa tête. Sans qu'il y prenne garde, cette dernière glissait progressivement vers sa table de travail. A peine ses cheveux bruns avaient-ils effleuré la surface du livre qu'une cravache claqua vivement à proximité de son visage. Le regard effrayé du garçon croisa alors celui sans appel de son tuteur. Une horrible tête recouverte de cheveux grisâtres s'était rapprochée de lui. La pression qu'il subissait depuis des heures s'accentua._

 _\- Alors Seto, ricana le quinquagénaire, fatigué ? Mais ça ne va pas ça, regarde tout ce qu'il te reste encore à étudier, continua-t-il sur ce faux ton mielleux qu'il avait l'habitude d'employer._

 _Il avait pris en main le menton de l'enfant qu'il pinçait fortement._

 _\- Vois-tu toutes ces pages ?_

 _Prenant les centaines restantes du livre dans son autre main, il les laissa ensuite retomber._

 _\- Tu ne vas pas aller dormir maintenant, si ? A moins… que je ne me sois trompé. Que tu ne sois finalement pas mon digne successeur ?_

 _Faisant une pause pour donner plus de poids à ce qui allait suivre, il poursuivit sur un ton beaucoup plus dur :_

 _\- Peut-être qu'en fait ta véritable place est dans cet orphelinat dont je t'ai gracieusement sorti..._

Des sueurs froides dégoulinaient de la racine des cheveux jusqu'aux orteils du PDG de la KaibaCorp. Son pyjama en était inondé.

Une paralysie momentanée l'assaillait. Ses muscles étaient tendus. Figés. Comme les membres d'une statue. Ses paupières, qui avaient brusquement quitté ses globes oculaires, étaient incapables de se clore pour humidifier sa cornée. La vague de frayeur qui avait déferlé en un dixième de seconde sur sa poitrine, à son réveil, laissait des séquelles derrière elle. Un regard écarquillé. Des tremblements incontrôlables.

Lentement, Seto approcha la main de sa bouche, se débarrassant par la même occasion du drap de lit qui l'étouffait. Pinçant sans ménagement la peau de son visage avec ses doigts, refusant de stopper leurs secousses, il jura entre deux respirations saccadées :

\- Merde.

Il ne supportait pas se retrouver dans ce genre d'état. Quelque chose d'aussi peu glorieux. Mais surtout, d'incontrôlable… En d'autres termes, une humiliation. Quoi qu'il fasse, son corps agissait indépendamment de son esprit. Et il détestait ça.

Tout cela à cause de Gozaburo Kaiba, son père adoptif, mais aussi la personne lui ayant enseigné la cruauté du monde.

Régulièrement, des réminiscences de son passé venaient ternir ses rêves et saccader ses nuits. Des souvenirs aussi réels que ceux de la veille. Des souvenirs qu'il souhaitait à tout prix oublier. Des souvenirs l'induisant dans un désagréable état d'épouvante.

Seto avait néanmoins fini par s'habituer aux réactions spasmodiques les suivant. Il avait même réussi à déterminer qu'une minute était nécessaire pour que ses tremblements cessent, et trois autres, pour que sa respiration reprenne son rythme normal. C'était une sorte de contrôle en soi : être conscient du fait que durant quatre minutes nocturnes, son corps ferait ce que bon lui semblerait. Uniquement quatre minutes, après lesquelles, il réappartiendrait à l'esprit de Seto Kaiba, un des PDG les plus influents du Japon. En attendant, il se contentait de serrer contre son cœur le pendentif en forme de carte qu'il avait l'habitude de porter. Celui enfermant une photo de lui et Makuba. Bien que cette dernière consiste en une trace irrévocable de son passé, le brun n'avait pu se résoudre à la jeter. Il en était de même pour les dizaines de photos prises avant son adoption ainsi que les articles relatant les morts de ses parents. Ceux-ci jonchaient le fin fond d'un tiroir oublié de sa commode, désespérément resté clos ces dernières années.

La lune reflétait ses doux rayons sur le plafond de la chambre de l'adolescent, dont le visage blafard reprenait peu à peu des couleurs. Cette mascarade dont il était l'honteuse victime prendrait bientôt fin et il pourrait enfin replonger dans un sommeil qu'il espérerait sans rêve.

Lorsque le dernier tremblement s'effaça, le brun ferma les yeux et soupira de lassitude. Après avoir délicatement déposé son pendentif sur la table de chevet afin de na pas l'abîmer, il s'appliqua à chasser chacun de ses souvenirs d'enfance, défilant derrière ses paupières.

Un jour, il arriverait à se débarrasser totalement de cet humiliant passé qui croyait jouir du droit d'entraver sa vie. Continuer à avancer sans se préoccuper de ce qui se trouvait loin derrière lui. De cet avilissant passé que la défenestration de son paternel, le vol du pouvoir de son entreprise, ainsi que l'explosion radicale de son île n'étaient pas parvenus à effacer.

De ce passé inutile.

En tant que président d'une multinationale, il ne connaissait pourtant que trop bien cette notion de l'inutile. Combien de licenciements avait-il dû ordonner pour cette simple cause ? Le monde des affaires était sans pitié. Lorsqu'un meuble était abîmé ou qu'un appareil électroménager restait non-fonctionnel, celui-ci allait directement à la poubelle. On ne perdait pas son temps à essayer de comprendre comment le réparer ou s'il était possible de le réparer. On le jetait. C'était aussi simple que cela. Alors, pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à faire de même avec son passé ?

Cette faiblesse dont il avait autrefois été victime n'avait aucune raison valable de venir perturber son esprit encore et encore ! Envahi par une bouffée de colère, le PDG enfouit sa tête sous l'oreiller et expira bruyamment. Après tout ce qu'il avait dû endurer pour arriver la où il en était aujourd'hui…

« Vraiment pitoyable, » songea-t-il. « Réduit à se planquer sous un oreiller… »

Le brun en aurait presque ri. De cette faiblesse qui l'envahissait après ses réminiscences. Dieu savait malgré tout combien il l'avait combattue. Seto compressa vivement son flan droit de la main. Quelle frustration. Ses anciens ennemis ne seraient-ils donc jamais totalement vaincus ? Cette force, qu'il se targuait d'avoir, n'était-elle pas au final affreusement précaire ?

Non. Car si c'était le cas, tout ce qu'il avait fait jusqu'ici n'aurait plus aucun sens.

L'insécurité et l'obscurité qu'instaurait la nuit était mauvaise pour lui. Il devait se rendormir. Détacher l'avant de sa tête de l'oreiller. Se coucher sur le dos. Détendre ses muscles. Voilà ce qu'il devait faire. Une longue journée d'école l'attendait le lendemain. Une vaste perte de temps, en somme. Doublé d'un insupportable ennui.

Sa main s'égara en un soupir sur son visage. Rien que d'y songer l'emplissait d'une profonde lassitude. Il ne pouvait cependant se permettre de s'endormir sur son banc. Bien qu'il n'apprenne rien de plus que ce que ses tuteurs lui avaient déjà enseigné, le diplôme de fin d'études lui était nécessaire pour pouvoir pleinement diriger la Kaiba Corporation. Il connaissait les médisances que l'on chuchotait dans son dos : un adolescent à la tête d'une des plus grandes entreprises du Japon, mais où allait-on ! Plusieurs complots pour le destituer avaient déjà été mis en place dans l'ombre. Si ses employés avaient été un peu plus futés, ils auraient peut-être fonctionné - et accessoirement la société se porterait bien mieux qu'actuellement -.

Il en était arrivé au point de croire que certains sous-directeurs préméditaient de lui rendre des documents si mal foutus, qu'il en était réduit à empiéter sur son propre travail pour que celui fourni par ces derniers soit potable ! Peut-être pensaient-ils le mener à l'épuisement grâce à ces manœuvres. Mais dans ce cas, ils ne faisaient que se leurrer, cela n'arriverait jamais.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Un soleil de plomb culminait dans le ciel de la ville Domino en ce mois d'aout. Tous ses habitants faisaient les frais de ce brasier ardant. Celui-ci allait même jusqu'à importuner les élèves du lycée de Domino. Fenêtres grandes ouvertes, ou parfois, seulement légèrement entrebâillées, le vent cruellement absent de l'atmosphère ne soulageait en rien les corps dégoulinants de sueurs des lycéens. Malgré leurs uniformes d'été fraîchement sortis du placard, ils souffraient dans le fourneau qu'était devenue leur classe. Cols pratiquement tous ouverts jusqu'à la limite du règlement, les élèves s'éventaient avec leurs cahiers.

La classe 1B était une des plus inattentives. La majorité des élèves papotaient entre eux. Les plus assaillis par la fournaise baillaient à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, tandis que d'autres laissaient leur regard errer sur la loupe qu'était devenue la fenêtre, trop engourdis pour parler.

Seto, dont le col de l'uniforme était soigneusement fermé, contemplait le tableau orné de dates et de mots spécifiques tels que « impressionnisme », « surréalisme » et autres courants de peinture. Le week-end avait presque fait oublier au brun à quel point le cours de français pouvait être endormant. La voix douce et relaxante de la professeure n'arrangeait pas les choses. Cela additionné au fait qu'elle fasse rarement des remarques aux lycéens les rendait terriblement indisciplinés.

La seule distraction de l'adolescent était l'horloge murale accrochée juste au-dessus du tableau. Malheureusement, la regarder toutes les deux minutes ne ferait pas bouger les aiguilles de plus de deux minutes. Et bien qu'il soit conscient qu'il ne restait à cette enseignante qu'une demi-heure à papoter, cela ne le réconfortait pas le moins du monde.

L'envie irrésistible de sortir son portable du cartable se faisait de plus en plus insistante. Comment pouvait-il rester là, à ne rien faire, alors que tant de dossiers l'attendaient ? Il avait beau réfléchir à ses différentes affaires, sans la totalité des informations y étant affiliées, il ne pouvait rien faire. Si un seul détail lui échappait, c'en était fini. Il savait que ses employés sauteraient sur la moindre de ses erreurs dans la but d'avancer son incompétence en tant que PDG. La loi n'était pas en sa faveur. Il était clair qu'un adolescent à la tête d'une entreprise pouvait se révéler dangereux. Il ne devait pas sous-estimer l'importance que prendrait une toute petite erreur de sa part. S'il était qualifié d'incompétent à gérer travail et vie scolaire, il devrait faire face à d'importants problèmes. C'est pourquoi il ne pouvait se permettre de bâcler son travail de quelque manière que ce soit. Il allait donc sagement supporter les bavardages de cette professeure sénile jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie annonçant l'intercours retentisse.

Reportant son regard sur sa mallette, et accessoirement sur son ordinateur, il sentit l'agacement du à son impuissance le gagner. Pour éviter de recroiser cette vue désagréable, il se résolut à fixer le t-shirt qu'arborait l'élève assis devant lui. Un t-shirt blanc, bourré de plis, et légèrement entre-ouvert. Des cheveux blonds ébouriffés s'éparpillaient en une masse informe sur le col de son habit délavé. Le dos de l'élève à qui il appartenait était courbé, comme celui d'un bossu. Jonouchi dans toute sa splendeur.

Étonnement, il ne sommeillait pas comme à son habitude. D'après ce que Seto distinguait de l'arrière de sa tête, il fixait le tableau sans dédaigner. Un bien étrange comportement pour le blond, habituellement, soit ronfleur, soit papote avec ses amis.

Coup d'œil à l'horloge. Encore dix minutes.

La chaleur étouffait Seto, mais il refusait catégoriquement d'entrouvrir, ne serait-ce que légèrement le col de sa chemise. Il était président d'une société, pas un de ces bad boy désirant se faire admirer des filles, ou il ne savait encore quoi.

La dernière minute du cours fut la plus insupportable. La trotteuse de l'horloge semblait avancer bien plus lentement qu'en début d'heure, ce qui faisait grandir son impatience. Dès que la sonnerie retentit, Seto empoigna son PC et l'ouvrit sans plus attendre afin d'examiner le dossier le plus urgent à traiter.

Les autres élèves se ruèrent sur la sortie, trop heureux d'échapper à la fournaise les assommant depuis deux heures. Excepté un. Jonouchi n'avait pas bougé. Son regard errait toujours sur le tableau de la classe. Ses amis, ayant attendu que la débandade soit passée, se retournèrent, inquiets que le blond n'ait pas suivi le mouvement.

\- Jonouchi, appela timidement Yugi.

Aucune réponse. L'interpellé semblait appartenir à un monde autre que celui dans lequel la classe se trouvait.

\- Il vient de sonner, tu ne viens pas avec nous ? continua-t-il hésitant.

Les claquements des doigts de Seto sur son clavier devinrent le seul son résonnant entre les murs de la pièce. Aucune mouche n'y volait. Rien.

Le silence oppressant fut tardivement brisé par Jonouchi, dont la chaise grinça lorsqu'il consentit enfin à se lever. Alors que celui-ci se déplaçait mécaniquement, quelques chuchotements fusèrent au sein de la bande à Yugi : « Tu es sûr que ça va vraiment aller ? » « Je t'avais dit qu'il ne devait pas venir à l'école aujourd'hui ! » « Et son père, tu en fais quoi ? » « Mais il n'est jamais pas chez lui la journée de toute façon… »

Soudain, un violent fracas interrompit leurs murmures, suivi d'une raillerie de Seto, mécontent du vacarme interrompant son travail :

\- Alors Jonouchi, même plus capable de mettre un pied devant l'autre ? Même les toutous en sont capables pourtant !

Le blond, dont le pied s'était empêtré dans les bretelles d'une mallette, gisait face contre terre. Mais c'était à peine si le froid carrelage avait réussi à lui arracher un grognement. Il resta un moment dans cette humiliante position, sans répondre à la moquerie de Kaiba. Ses amis se figèrent, incapables de mouvoir même une seule de leurs phalanges. Il s'agissait pourtant de la marque de fabrique de Jonouchi, l'habitude à laquelle il ne dérogerait jamais. Se précipiter sur Seto, l'empoigner férocement tout en balançant injures et autres noms d'oiseaux sans queue ni tête. Mais là, aucune réaction. Il fallut encore attendre une bonne dizaine de secondes, pour que l'idée fulgurante de se relever effleure l'esprit de l'adolescent.

Alors que celui-ci s'exécutait, Seto assena :

\- Quoi que, cette posture te va comme un gant, planté sur tes 4 pattes.

Ces échanges qu'il partageait avec Jonouchi consistaient plus en un exutoire pour sa frustration qu'en une véritable querelle dénuée de pitié. Mais surtout, ils l'amusaient, bien que les réactions du blond se limitent généralement à bondir sur lui comme un chien enragé et grogner pitoyablement pour la forme.

\- Tu ne bouges pas, tu aimes cette position ? continua-t-il sur le même ton suffisant, mais pas agressif pour autant.

\- Kaiba, s'il te plaît, commença Yugi tout en s'avançant vers lui.

Le blond s'était enfin relevé, mais tournait toujours le dos au PDG. Peut-être testait-il enfin une nouvelle technique plus subtile que l'attaque frontale et irréfléchie ?

\- Mais laisse-le donc, il est assez grand pour se défendre seul, n'est-ce pas Jonouchi ?

A la mention de son nom, ce dernier se retourna légèrement et croisa le regard de son camarade de classe.

Un regard vide. Désarmant.

La première seconde, le PDG se crut aux fin fonds d'un abysse obscur. La suivante, il perdit pied. La troisième, il se ressaisit pour adopter un visage neutre. Jonouchi avait réussi à pétrifier Seto Kaiba durant deux secondes. Par bonheur pour l'égo de ce dernier, personne ne l'avait remarqué.

Dès la quatrième seconde suivant leur échange de regard, Honda intervint d'une voix rauque, due à sa colère :

\- Kaiba, tu n'es vraiment qu'un con ! Jonouchi, Yugi, on se tire.

Le petit adolescent ne se fit pas prier et tapota légèrement le dos du blond afin qu'il le suive, les bras ballants. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils quittèrent totalement le champ de vision du PDG que celui-ci rejoignit sa chaise. Dans un recoin de son esprit, une nouvelle contrariété avait pris place sous forme de question : « Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce regard Jonouchi ? ».

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Alors que Seto s'apprêtait à se coucher, le regard du blond lui revint en mémoire. Il s'acharna à le chasser de son esprit, sans succès. Ce dernier lui apparaissait aussi clairement que si son camarade se trouvait en face de lui, baigné dans la lumière.

Un regard déserté de toute trace de vie. Un regard de cadavre. Mais avant tout, le regard que le brun avait lui-même arboré durant ses premières semaines de séjour à l'orphelinat.

* * *

Qu'en pensez-vous ? Une petite review pour me donner votre avis ? :)

PS : au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas encore remarqué, je suis une handicapée du choix de titres. J'ai réfléchi pendant une demi-heure avant de trouver celui de cette fiction ( et regardez ce que ça a donné ! -_-' ), mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il est vide de sens ! "Situation initiale, élément perturbateur" correspond à la première partie de la fic, tandis que "péripéties" à la deuxième. Le reste du schéma narratif n'est pas énoncé, car dans la vraie vie, il n'y a jamais d' "élément de résolution" et de "situation finale'. A part peut-être une fois que l'on meurt, mais comme je ne compte pas raconter le décès de mes deux petits chouchous... Quoi, vous vous fichez de mon blabla ? Je vous comprends, moi-même je me désespère parfois.

A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !


	2. Chapitre 2

**Note de l'auteur :** voilà le deuxième chapitre de l'histoire ! Maintenant que cette ( très ) longue et ( particulièrement ) épuisante session d'examens est terminée, je vais enfin avoir plus de temps à consacrer à l'écriture ! Enfin, probablement...

Sinon, j'ai changé le titre de l'histoire. Je trouvais l'ancien trop long après mûre réflexion. Je ne suis pas beaucoup plus satisfaite de l'actuel, mais il a le mérite d'être plus court x)

Merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé ( et oui, tous, ça commence à deux :p ) et bonne lecture !

 **Réponse aux reviewers anonymes :**

 **Madmoiselleirai :** merci pour ton commentaire et ton compliment, voilà la suite. J'espère qu'elle te plaira ;)

* * *

Déconcentration

Jonouchi fut absent de l'école le reste de la semaine. Cette absence prolongée permettait à Seto de disposer d'une meilleure vue sur tableau noir qu'utilisaient les enseignants. Cependant, cet « avantage » ne lui était en aucun cas bénéficiaire. Il en venait même à souhaiter le retour de Jonouchi. Ainsi le large dos de ce dernier pourrait cacher sa silhouette aux professeurs, mais surtout cacher son inattention.

La plupart des cours enseignés au sein du lycée lui étaient connus. L'éducation que Gozaburo Kaiba lui avait fournie était d'un niveau très élevé. Alors que Seto était âgé de 13 ans seulement, il possédait déjà les trois quarts de la totalité des connaissances renfermées dans les livres de cours du lycée.

« Quelle perte de temps. » songea le PDG alors qu'il fixait une énième fois la trotteuse de l'horloge murale. Mais plus il s'attelait à cette occupation – pour le moins passionnante – moins le temps passait.

D'habitude, le dos de Jonouchi suffisait à le déconcentrer et ainsi à le ramener à la réalité. Car si ce dernier ne se mouvait pas pour chercher un quelconque objet dans son cartable, il se déplaçait largement afin de glisser un mot à Yugi ou Honda, ou encore, trifouiller l'intérieur du petit espace de rangement habituellement présent sous les bancs.

Mais ici, plus rien ne possédait la capacité de le distraire un temps soi peu. Car le blond était une fois de plus absent. La chaise obstinément vide de ce dernier intriguait Seto. Il arrivait que son camarade de classe soit absent, mais pas aussi longtemps.

De plus, l'étrange comportement des professeurs l'intriguait. Ceux-ci ne portaient pas Jonouchi dans leur cœur. Aussi lorsque ce dernier ne se présentait pas aux cours, ils faisaient allègrement remarquer sa non-présence par de nombreux sarcasmes à peine dissimulés. Ancien délinquant, il écoutait rarement. Il n'était donc pas étonnant que les enseignants cassent du sucre sur son dos. Une remarque telle que : « Jonouchi, absent ? Vous m'étonnez. Alors que son étude est déjà réduite au strict minimum. S'il commence à sécher, il ne fera jamais rien de correct de sa vie. Ne suivez surtout pas son exemple ! » n'était pas inhabituelle.

Néanmoins, durant une semaine totale d'absence, aucun membre du corps enseignant, même le plus virulent, n'avait prononcé mot au sujet du blond. Ils s'étaient simplement contentés de l'appel formel de son nom, sans dénoter la moindre réticence. Seto avait même cru déceler dans la voix de leur professeur de mathématiques de l'apitoiement. Et cela était tout sauf normal.

Plus le PDG y songeait, et plus cette histoire lui paraissait suspecte. Mais cela ne le concernait en rien. Il se devait d'utiliser ses neurones afin de réfléchir aux affaires de sa société. Et à rien d'autre.

La sonnerie retentit bruyamment et fit sursauter les pensées de Seto. Après avoir rapidement réorganisé ses idées, il agrippa son ordinateur portable ainsi que son déjeuner et se rendit sur le toit.

Il s'agissait de l'endroit le plus serein de l'enceinte de l'école, car interdit. Aucun bruit parasite ne venait troubler le brun ici seule la légère brise effleurait régulièrement son fin visage.

Adossé à la façade de la cabine d'accès, l'adolescent ferma les yeux un léger un instant, se délectant de ce moment de tranquillité. Soudain, une paire d'yeux le fixa. Des yeux anesthésiés, emplis de souffrance, cernés par une peau violacée. Reprenant brusquement pied dans la réalité, Seto sursauta. Que venaient donc faire les yeux de Jonouchi dans son moment de plénitude ?

« J'ai sûrement trop abusé de mes excellentes réparties, ce qui l'a subitement brisé. », ricana-t-il intérieurement, en tentant de chasser cette dérangeante vision.

Jonouchi était faible. Cette phrase consistait en une vérité pure et dure. Cependant, même si cela lui en coûtait de l'admettre, il n'était pas faible au point de laisser quelques piques l'atteindre suffisamment profondément que pour lui arracher ce genre de regard. Seto connaissait ce type terne d'yeux. Il l'avait contemplé sur son propre visage, reflété par le miroir de l'orphelinat, un nombre incalculables de fois. Le regard qui avait suivi la mort de ses parents.

Se morigénant, le brun chassa ces funestes pensées de son esprit. Déterminé à œuvrer un maximum afin de pouvoir passer son dimanche avec Mokuba, l'adolescent ouvrit son ordinateur et commença à lire ses mails.

A l'intérieur de la classe que Seto avait quittée, subsistaient quelques élèves. En dehors de la bande à Yugi, n'était présent qu'un groupe de trois filles riant à gorge déployée. Cela contrastait fortement avec le silence pesant qui régnait entre les amis de Jonouchi. Un silence qu'aucun n'osait briser, et cela, depuis le début du temps de midi. Chacun fixait, soit sa boîte à tartines désormais vide, soit les pieds scotchés au sol.

Anzu était la plus angoissée. Elle ne pouvait, ni empêcher ses fesses de se trémousser sur la chaise, ni ses mains d'entortiller ses mèches de cheveux. Cette absence de son ne pouvait plus durer elle devait parler, ne serait-ce que pour dire une bêtise, ou faire part du magnifique temps régnant à l'extérieur. Elle murmura finalement d'une voix tremblante, trop désireuse de stopper cette ambiance oppressante :

\- Personne n'a de nouvelles ?

Un silence encore plus pesant accueillit sa question. Les yeux restèrent baissés.

\- Il passe toutes ses journées à l'hôpital, répondit Yugi d'un ton monotone. Ca ne semble pas s'améliorer, mais ça n'empire pas non plus. Son état reste tout de même critique et…

Soudain, la table trembla sous le vigoureux coup de poing de Honda. Le son provenant de l'impact de ce geste, résonna gravement dans la pièce. Il fit taire les gloussements des trois filles, qui se retournèrent, surprises, pour fixer l'auteur de ce bruit tonitruant. Quelques secondes plus tard, la joyeuse discussion entre les demoiselles reprit son cours, et Honda posa à nouveau son regard sur le sol carrelé. Puis, faisant cette fois-ci parler sa bouche plutôt que le reste de son corps, le meilleur ami de Jonouchi lâcha amèrement :

\- Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il subisse une saloperie pareille d'abord, hein ?! Et je ne parle même pas de sa sœur !

Sa voix s'étrangla sur les derniers mots. Il était au bord des larmes et son corps entier pulsait sous les battements de la colère. Bakura posa une main solidaire sur son épaule et le réconforta :

\- On ne peut rien y faire, laissons la situation évoluer.

\- Comment ça évoluer ? cria-t-il. Et comment veux-tu donc qu'elle évolue ?! La façon dont va évoluer cette putain de situation est pourtant claire !

A nouveau, les trois filles interrompirent leur discussion, mais au lieu de fixer Honda furibond, fuirent la classe et ce dérangeant personnage.

\- S'il te plaît calme-toi, assena Yugi. C'est dur pour tout le monde ici.

Mais les mâchoires de l'adolescent ne se desserrèrent pas. Attendre, attendre, c'était bien beau. La question était combien de temps encore fallait-il laisser couler sous les ponts, avant qu'une chose significative ne se produise et ne leur fasse clairement bouger leurs culs !

\- Jonouchi finira par revenir, j'en suis sûr, continua Yugi, un peu plus sûr de lui. Mais plus important, quelqu'un doit impérativement parler à Kaiba de…

\- Kaiba n'a absolument pas besoin d'être au courant de la situation, coupa Honda.

\- Je sais, mais s'il continue à le provoquer sans cesse, ça se finira en bagarre générale. Ce dont Jonouchi n'a absolument pas besoin.

Honda serra les poings. Il connaissait le blond depuis le collège et jamais il ne l'avait vu dans un tel état. Dire qu'ils se disaient meilleurs amis. Un meilleur ami ne serait pas aussi pitoyable dans ce genre de situations. Un meilleur ami trouverait le moyen de lui remonter le moral efficacement, et ne se bornerait pas à ne rien faire, de peur d'empirer la situation. Renversant sa chaise alors que son corps se relevait, il rétorqua agressivement :

\- Je te dis que la situation de Jonouchi ne regarde pas cet enfoiré de Kaiba ! S'il est mis au courant, ce connard ne fera que l'emmerder encore plus qu'avant !

\- Ca suffit ! cria Yugi. Nous sommes au lycée maintenant, et plus au jardin d'enfants ! Je me charge de parler avec lui.

\- Mais… Enfin ! protesta Honda.

\- Ma décision est prise, j'irai lui expliquer la situation… Très superficiellement, ajouta-t-il en appuyant son regard sur Honda. On ne peut se permettre qu'une bagarre entre eux deux éclate à l'école pour l'instant. Jonouchi n'a plus toutes ses idées en place. Tant que l'on ne le pousse pas trop loin, il restera amorphe. Mais si Kaiba le titille trop…

Un silence lourd de sens acheva son discours. La sonnerie de la reprise des cours retentit et chacun reprit sa place.

Seto regagna son banc, la mine contrariée. Son travail n'avançait pas comme il le souhaitait et cela l'agaçait. Il avait camouflé parmi ses feuilles de cours plusieurs contrats qu'il devait attentivement lire, afin de ne pas se faire escroquer, et finalement signer, s'il estimait cela positif pour son entreprise. Cependant, de sournoises pensées perturbaient son labeur. Car au fond de lui, il s'interrogeait sur la raison de l'absence de Jonouchi.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Le lendemain, Seto se rendit au lycée affublé d'une mine encore plus froide qu'à l'habitude. Alors que l'adolescent déposait sa main sur la poignée de la porte de sa classe, il entendit de légers éclats de voix en émaner. Lui qui souhaitait être seul avant le début des cours, pouvait d'ors et déjà abandonner cette idée. S'il s'agissait des amis du blond, il préférait encore s'isoler sur le toit que de voir leurs mines attristées.

Il colla légèrement son oreille contre le chêne constituant la porte dans le but d'identifier les élèves présents.

\- Jonouchi sera encore absent aujourd'hui ?

Une voix rocailleuse, peu proche de celle d'un jeune étudiant.

\- Oui. Vu ce qui lui est arrivé…

Il ne s'agissait pas d'élèves, mais de deux adultes, dont leur professeur principal.

\- Il me ferait presque de la peine, avoua ce dernier.

Seto fut tenté de rentrer sans plus de délicatesse. Ces deux hommes n'avaient rien à faire dans cette classe à cette heure ci. Mais, trop tenté d'enfin comprendre la raison de l'étrange attitude du blond, ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

\- Ne m'en parle pas. A son âge, c'est triste d'approcher la mort à ce point.

\- La sonnerie va bientôt retentir, voilà les documents que tu m'as demandés. Tâche de les faire parvenir à Jonouchi, demanda l'homme que Seto pensait avoir identifié comme étant le directeur de l'établissement.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas.

S'apercevant soudainement de l'étrangeté de sa position – la main toujours sur la poignée de porte, le dos courbé afin de permettre à son oreille de toucher le bois la constituant – Seto entra sans plus attendre dans la classe, d'un pas assuré. Faisant mine d'être surpris par la présence curieuse des deux hommes, il articula un « bonjour » et s'assit à sa place sans plus de concessions. Le directeur ravala sa surprise, remit ses lunettes pour se donner une contenance, souhaita une bonne journée, puis partit. Tandis que le professeur préparait son cours en alignant soigneusement ses effets sur le bureau, un mot faisait les cents pas dans l'esprit de Seto : « mort ».

Durant la totalité de la journée, il ne put amener à bien son travail le plus important : amasser la totalité des informations nécessaires sur la société dont le président avait rendez-vous avec lui samedi en soirée. Il avait pourtant exceptionnellement consenti à boire un café supplémentaire à son bureau, pensant que cela le réveillerait et lui permettrait d'achever son travail.

Il s'était bien fourvoyé. Certes, le breuvage lui avait donné l'impression qu'une énergie nouvelle emplissait son corps, mais il n'avait absolument pas chassé sa déconcentration. Si bien qu'il dut empiéter sur ses heures de sommeil afin de mettre un point final à son travail journalier.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Le lendemain, alors que Seto s'apprêtait à quitter l'école, il fut intercepté par un petit adolescent aux cheveux tricolores. Ce dernier n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir baragouiner devant l'imposant PDG afin de préserver Jonouchi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demande le brun, s'impatientant devant le silence de la personne lui barrant le chemin.

Yugi réfréna son appréhension devant le ton employé par son interlocuteur. Pour se donner du courage, il pensa à son autre lui. Comment lui, aurait agi dans similaire situation. Aux mots qu'il aurait prononcés.

\- Salut Kaiba, commença-t-il, toujours hésitant.

Les sourcils de PDG se froncèrent. Si ce minus n'avait rien de mieux à lui dire, qu'il cesse de l'empêcher de se rendre à son entreprise.

\- Ecoute, il faut que je te parle. C'est à propos de Jonouchi.

Une soudaine lueur d'intérêt s'alluma dans les yeux bleus de l'interlocuteur, ce qui encouragea le petit adolescent à continuer sur un ton plus assuré.

\- Il est dans une situation délicate en ce moment. Même très délicate. Donc si tu pouvais arrêter de l'embêter à tout va, ce serait… bien ?

Yugi n'avait pas voulu terminer sa tirade sur une note interrogative, mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Kaiba l'avait toujours impressionné, d'autant plus à présent que son autre lui n'était plus là.

\- Ca va être difficile de l'embêter s'il n'est pas là pour aboyer, répondit sarcastiquement le brun.

\- Kaiba, s'il te plaît, implora l'adolescent.

Les yeux de l'interlocuteur restèrent impassibles devant la supplique. Le petit garçon se demanda alors s'il serait judicieux de lui avouer la vérité. Après tout, lui aussi avait un petit frère qu'il chérissait. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, Yugi opta pour l'aveu.

\- Kaiba, reprit-il le regard dur, sa sœur est gravement malade.

Laissant un temps passer afin de donner plus de poids à ce qui allait suivre, il lâcha :

\- Les médecins pensent qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir. Elle va mourir.

Le PDG peina à conserver son masque d'indifférence face à l'adolescent suite à cette atroce révélation.

\- Alors, laisse le tranquille ! ordonna fermement celui-ci.

Jamais Yugi n'avait osé parler sur ce ton au brun. Surpris, ce dernier concéda alors :

\- Très bien.

\- Merci Kaiba, répondit-il avec un léger sourire, avant de rejoindre ses amis.

Le PDG resta encore un moment planté à côté de la porte, puis se dirigea mécaniquement vers le portail de l'école, où l'attendait une luxueuse voiture. Une fois à l'intérieur, son expression s'adoucit, reflétant presque la compassion. Les mots de Yugi retentissaient dans ses oreilles. En boucle. Inlassablement.

Le travail qui suivit ne fut pas productif. Il fut même totalement infructueux. Malgré de nouveaux cafés, Seto se trompait en recopiant certaines informations. Cela l'obligeant à feuilleter à nouveau ses liasses de documents suite à la prise de conscience des énormités écrites. Ces bévues le contrariaient. L'agaçaient. L'amenaient à coucher sur papier davantage d'énormités.

Lorsque l'horloge digitale posée sur un des coins de l'immense bureau indiqua trois heures du matin, le brun consentit à se coucher. Il ne pouvait rentrer chez lui à une heure aussi tardive et se laissa donc aller, tout habillé, sur le confortable divan disposé à droite de l'entrée, habituellement occupé par les clients.

* * *

Et voilà, ce qui arrive à Jonouchi est dévoilé ! Vous y attendiez-vous, ou pas ? Je ne vais pas le cacher, j'espérais faire croire que Jonouchi était victime de cette maladie, et non sa soeur. J'espère que ma feinte a un tant soi peu fonctionné :p

On n'a pas beaucoup vu Katsuya dans ce chapitre ( pas du tout en fait ), mais il devrait réapparaître dans le prochain ! Je suppose.

Bref, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis - positif, neutre, négatif, ou tout ce que vous voulez - sur cette histoire en commentaire !

A bientôt, j'espère !


	3. Chapitre 3

Et voilà le troisième chapitre !

Merci à ma revieweuse, et bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Maladie

Dans la classe 1B, Seto affichait d'inhabituels cernes en ce lourd matin d'aout. La nuit qu'il avait passée avait été exécrable. Le divan, qui avait premièrement semblé confortable, s'était révélé être une véritable torture pour ses jambes trop longues. Le brun avait néanmoins fini par s'endormir. Pour ensuite être réveillé par un cauchemar. Cauchemar dans lequel Mokuba disparaissait, englouti par un flot de liquide gluant. Il avait essayé de l'en sortir, plaquant ses mains et ses habits avec cette étrange substance, trifouillant celle-ci à sa recherche. Mais rien. Il ne faisait que s'empêtrer dans ce liquide suspect. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille en sueur.

Le brun passa la matinée à lorgner sur la chaise désespérément vide de Jonouchi. Ses paupières ne cessaient de se clore sans lui demander son avis. Il les soulevait alors vigoureusement, espérant qu'elles resteraient dans cette position. Mais c'était peine perdue. Quelques secondes plus tard, elles regagnaient leur stade originel.

Excédé par son manque de concentration, il abandonna son travail habituel de l'intercours pour, à la place, se diriger vers les toilettes. Non pas pour évacuer ses besoins naturels, mais bien pour asperger son visage d'eau fraiche. Ce qui réveilla légèrement ses paupières.

Une nouvelle détermination se répandit dans son corps. Ce ne serait pas une nuit de trois heures qui aurait raison de lui ! Il tenait à passer son dimanche avec son petit frère, alors son corps allait à présent bien gentiment répondre aux injonctions on ne peut plus claires de son cerveau.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Au prix d'un sacrifice important de sommeil, Seto put achever son travail hebdomadaire à temps et mener à bien son important rendez-vous du samedi soir. La nuit suivante ne lui permit cependant pas de se reposer, le cauchemar impliquant Mokuba le tirant sans cesse des bras de Morphée.

Il passa le dimanche qu'il avait attendu à vaguement écouter les histoires de son frère, ses inquiétudes au sujet de sa santé et son temps de sommeil – ce à quoi il répondit que tout allait pour le mieux – ainsi qu'à par moment lâcher des répliques totalement hors-propos.

Ce fut éreinté et irrité contre la fatigue lui ayant pourri la journée qu'il se coucha dans son lit douillet.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Lorsque la première sonnerie de la semaine annonçant le début des cours retentit, la chaise de Jonouchi était toujours désespérément vide. Du moins jusqu'à la fin de la première heure. Le blond avait passé le pas de la porte de la classe, pataud, sans un regard ni excuse envers la professeure de français donnant encore cours dans celle-ci. Elle n'avait pas semblé remarquer la soudaine arrivée et avait continué inlassablement son cours sur un ton monotone.

Lorsque Seto aperçut l'adolescent dans l'encadrure de la porte, il se sentit soulagé. Un poids semblait s'être retiré de ses épaules, jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive son regard, encore plus vide que la dernière fois.

Lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il fixait intensément le visage de Jonouchi en train de s'asseoir, Seto se gifla mentalement. Il ne pouvait rien pour lui. Ce dernier allait tout simplement expérimenter l'insupportable souffrance accompagnant la perte d'un membre de la famille. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

Le brun ne put cependant s'empêcher d'écouter discrètement la conversation que tinrent le petit groupe d'amis durant l'intercours.

\- Alors, Jonouchi, ça va depuis le temps ? demanda maladroitement Honda, un sourire forcé aux lèvres.

\- Je suis sensé aller bien ? répondit platement l'intéressé sans lever les yeux du tableau.

La réplique cloua ses amis sur place. Leur gêne était presque palpable. Ils n'arrivaient pas à trouver les bons mots à lui adresser.

\- Non, Jonouchi, bien sûr que non, murmura lentement Yugi.

Après un petit silence, le petit adolescent reprit :

\- Sinon, tu as vu le nouveau jeu qui vient de sortir ? Mon grand-père prétend qu'il est révolutionnaire !

Alors qu'il s'empêtrait dans ses explications, le tricolore se dégoutait. Voilà tout ce qu'il avait trouvé pour changer de sujet et détendre l'atmosphère. Parler d'un jeu. Alors que la sœur de son ami était en danger de mort. Si son alter égo avait toujours été à ses côtés, il était certain que, lui, aurait pu lui remonter le moral. Atem avait changé sa vie, il aurait pu faire de même avec celle de Jonouchi.

\- Du coup, je me suis dit qu'on pourrait y jouer ensemble, poursuivait laborieusement Yugi. On peut tous aller chez moi après les cours et…

Mais ses paroles furent interrompues par le grincement de la chaise de l'ancien voyou. Celui-ci était sorti de la classe, sans adresser le moindre regard à ses amis.

Katsuya les abandonna également durant le temps de midi pour aller sur le toit. Il ne voulait plus les entendre. A vrai dire, il ne voulait entendre personne, mis à part sa sœur. Cependant, il ne pouvait se permettre d'accumuler les absences à l'école, sous peine de redoubler. Assenant un violent coup de poing sur la façade de la cabine d'accès au toit, le blond se laissa ensuite aller contre celle-ci et enfouit la tête dans ses genoux.

Tout cela, sous les yeux de Seto dont il n'avait pas remarqué la présence.

Le brun avait été surpris de voir son petit espace personnel pénétré par son camarade de classe, même s'il comprenait le besoin d'isolement de l'adolescent, que ses amis n'avaient de cesse de brider.

Laissant son regard errer dans la tignasse blonde de Jonouchi, le PDG laissa ses pensées vagabonder. Elles partirent de Mokuba, pour ensuite se diriger vers la substance noire le lui retirant. A ce qu'il ressentirait s'il perdait l'unique lien familial qui lui restait.

Soudain, Jonouchi releva la tête et croisa le regard du brun. Le vide de ses yeux se teinta un instant d'étonnement. Non seulement, il n'avait pas remarqué la présence de l'arrogant personnage, mais en plus, celui-ci le regardait d'une façon presque triste. Aucune trace de moquerie, ou d'orgueil ne ternissait son visage. Simplement…

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié ! assena Jonouchi.

\- Ca n'en est pas, assura Seto en détournant les yeux.

Reprenant ensuite sa dure expression habituelle, il sortit les dossiers à traiter de son cartable et commença à les parcourir. Le blond, quant à lui, avait repris une attitude stoïque. Malgré la présence du PDG, il se sentait mieux sur ce toit silencieux que dans la classe bruyante aux côtés de ses amis suintant de gêne.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Jonouchi passa les temps de midi des semaines qui suivirent en compagnie du PDG sur le toit. Il restait assis contre la cabine, alors que le brun vaquait à son travail. Tous deux se plaisaient dans le silence reposant qui leur était offert. Le dessus de l'école était devenu un oasis de paix, tenant à distance leurs soucis.

Ils ne se parlaient pas. Ne se regardaient pas. Se contentaient d'apprécier le silence apaisant.

Jonouchi évitait également ses amis durant les intercours, se rendant aux toilettes aussi souvent qu'il pouvait. Ceux-ci profitaient de ses moments d'absence pour évoquer l'état de Shizuka. Seto ne manquait pas d'écouter ces bribes de discussions. Il désirait savoir comment la jeune fille se portait. Savoir si elle pouvait être sauvée ou non.

Durant l'un de ces intercours, Honda annonça lugubrement :

\- Shizuka a été transférée à l'hôpital de Domino, j'ai été la voir.

Ses mains ne cessaient de se triturer l'une l'autre. Ce qu'il y avait vu lui avait brisé le cœur. Ses amis lui firent un signe de tête afin qu'il continue.

\- Ca s'annonce mal. Très mal. Elle va être opérée dans un mois, et si ça rate, c'en est fini pour elle. Mais le pire, c'est que les médecins n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir confiance en cette opération !

La voix de Honda se brisa sur les derniers mots. Il avait espéré. Dieu savait combien il avait espéré qu'elle aille mieux. Mais aussi que Jonouchi retrouve sa joie de vivre. Le silence s'abattit alors sur le groupe d'amis. Même Seto s'était arrêté de marteler le clavier de son portable.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

\- Seto, tu es prêt ? appela Makuba.

La voix de l'enfant sortit le PDG d'un demi-sommeil. Il avait une fois de plus veillé assez tard afin d'achever les tâches incombant à son poste. Des coups frappés à la porte de sa chambre le poussèrent à se lever afin de l'ouvrir.

\- Je suis là. Je déjeune et puis on peut y aller, répondit le brun.

Après avoir savouré son café matinal, ainsi qu'un œuf au plat, le brun s'habilla et rejoignit Mokuba à l'entrée de la maison. Depuis qu'il occupait le poste de président, il avait toujours prêté attention à laisser le dimanche libre de tout travail. C'était une habitude à laquelle jamais il ne dérogeait. Car ce jour était réservé à son petit frère.

Ils commencèrent par se balader dans le parc. Bien qu'étant en plein mois d'octobre, la température était agréable. Pas de suffocant soleil, mais pas non plus de vent frigorifiant. Alors qu'ils se prélassaient, assis sur un banc, des enfants vinrent trouver le cadet et lui proposèrent de jouer ensemble.

\- Je peux, Seto ? demanda le garçon. Ce sont des camarades de classe.

L'interlocuteur hocha la tête en guise de réponse, mais alors que les enfants s'éloignaient, il retint Mokuba par le bras et lui murmura :

\- Tu sais bien ce que je pense de tout ça. Ne t'attache pas trop à eux.

Le petit frère acquiesça, puis s'éloigna à son tour. Il adorait son grand frère, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver par moment assez réfractaire. Il appréciait jouer avec ses amis et ne comprenait pas pourquoi celui-ci s'esquintait à lui affirmer qu'il ne fallait pas s'attacher, que cela ne lui apporterait rien de bon.

Seto se retrouva ainsi seul sur le banc et se mit à contempler le paysage l'entourant. Au bout du parc se trouvait l'hôpital, blanc, imposant, presque reluisant au soleil. Attiré par cette vue, il se dirigea vers lui et en franchit les portes.

L'odeur de désinfectant le submergea. Une odeur détestable, qu'il n'avait plus humée depuis des années. Ensuite, vint la couleur. Blanc. Tout était blanc. Les murs, le sol, le plafond. Seuls les quelques meubles en bois venaient trancher cette vision si pure.

« Je vais la voir, puis je repars directement. Point. » s'ordonna intérieurement Seto. « Cet idiot n'a pas besoin que je m'inquiète pour lui plus que ça. »

Le brun, déjà dégoûté par cet endroit qui prétendait sauver des vies, se dirigea vers l'accueil. Une femme aux cheveux bouclés attachés en un chignon s'y tenait.

\- Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ? déclara la vieille rabougrie.

\- Pourriez-vous me donner le numéro de la chambre de Shizuka Kaiwai ? demanda poliment Seto.

La femme tapota quelques touches de l'ordinateur avant de répondre :

\- Numéro 302.

\- Savez-vous si elle a déjà de la visite ?

Le PDG souhaitait le moins du monde croiser la bande à Yugi, ou même la famille de la jeune fille.

\- Elle vient de sortir d'un examen si je ne me trompe pas. Elle devrait être seule pour l'instant.

Sans même remercier la vieille dame, le brun se rendit aussitôt au troisième étage. Une occasion pareille ne se représenterait plus. Alors qu'il allait pénétrer à l'intérieur de la chambre, un infirmier en sortit et faillit le percuter. Tout aussi surpris que le brun, l'employé demanda :

\- Vous êtes un des amis de mademoiselle Kawai ? Vous pouvez rentrer, enchaîna-t-il sans laisser le temps à l'interlocuteur de répondre, mais je préférerais que vous ne la réveillez pas, elle a grand besoin de repos après de tels examens.

Acquiesçant à la demande de l'infirmier – il n'avait de toute façon aucune envie de parler avec l'adolescente –, Seto entra. La rousse était étendue sur un lit assez haut. De minces couvertures blanches recouvraient son corps pale jusqu'aux épaules. Vêtue, semblait-il, d'une robe de chambre bleue vieillie sans manche, elle laissait échapper de légers râles, sa longue chevelure coincée sous son dos. Un nombre incalculable de tubes la reliaient aux imposantes machines entourant son lit. Parmi celles-ci se trouvaient quelques perfusions, chargées de nourrir son corps frêle.

Bien qu'il n'ait pratiquement jamais adressé la parole à cette jeune fille, la pitoyable vue qu'elle lui offrait parvint à serrer son cœur.

« Dire que la mort va finir par l'emporter… »

Car le brun ne croyait pas aux opérations miracles. Celles-ci possédaient des taux de réussite très faibles. Bien trop faibles que pour pouvoir être menées à bien.

Soudain, des bruits de pas sortirent Seto de sa torpeur. Il quitta la pièce sans plus de cérémonie, non sans avoir méchamment lorgné sur les différents appareils médicaux présents. Il en avait suffisamment vu.

Mokuba était toujours en train de jouer avec ses camarades lorsque le brun regagna le banc sur lequel ils avaient auparavant été assis. Le cadet ne semblait pas avoir remarqué la courte absence de son frère, à son grand soulagement. Lorsque celui-ci rejoignit l'adolescent, ce dernier lui adressa un de ses rares sourires.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Seto ? demanda-t-il, surpris par l'expression qu'arborait son frère.

Le fait qu'il ait été jouer avec ses amis ne réjouissait habituellement pas celui-ci.

\- Rien, répondit le PDG, les yeux dans le vague. Je suis content que tu sois là, c'est tout.

Surpris par cet aveu, pour le moins insolite, Mokuba reprit rapidement ses esprits et affirma, un grand sourire aux lèvres :

\- Moi aussi, grand frère !

 **oOo oOo oOo**

 _Un froid lit d'hôpital._

 _Juste un matelas soutenu par quatre pieds._

 _Une jeune femme y était couchée. Malade._

 _Le jeune enfant à ses côtés pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Celles-ci roulaient sur ses joues pâles, atteignaient ses mâchoires, pour ensuite s'écraser sur les petits poings enserrant les draps de lit._

 _La malade peina à poser une main rassurante sur la tête du garçon, puis caressa ses longs cheveux bruns. Ce geste affectueux fit redoubler les pleurs de l'enfant, qui ne s'accrocha que plus encore aux pauvres draps._

 _Il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte. Qu'elle l'abandonne à tous ces vautours assoiffés d'argent. Son père l'avait fait. Seules quelques secondes lui avaient été nécessaires pour cela. Mais pas elle. Elle allait rester. Près de lui et de son frère. Elle allait continuer à s'occuper d'eux comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Leur cuisiner de bons bentos pour l'école. Leur raconter de passionnantes histoires avant qu'ils s'endorment. Les cajoler plus que nécessaire, à n'importe quelle heure de la journée._

 _Oui. Elle ferait tout cela. Elle en serait capable. Une fois sortie de ce lit._

 _Alors que la douce main de la malade continuait à caresser les cheveux du garçon, celle-ci murmura d'une voix faible :_

 _\- Seto…_

Le PDG sursauta dans son lit. Des restes de larmes ornaient ses joues. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait plus rêvé de sa mère.

* * *

Alors que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Pour ma part, je n'en suis pas hyper satisfaite. Je le trouve trop morcelé et les actions trop rapides. Mais j'ai eu beau le corriger, le recorriger, et le rerecorriger, il a fini comme ça x)

La relation commence légèrement à avancer dans le chapitre. Hourra, ils passent du temps ensemble sans s'engueuler, quel énorme pas en avant ! ( Ironie, quand tu nous tiens. )

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me donner votre avis ! A bientôt :)


	4. Chapitre 4

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! Plus long que les précédents ( même si je pense ne toujours pas pouvoir le qualifier de "long" x) ).

J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, j'espère que vous en aurez à le lire !

* * *

Tempête

Le mois de novembre avait fait brusquement chuter la température. L'automne reprenait ses droits, préparait à l'hiver en détachant des arbres leurs feuilles rougeoyantes. Celles-ci recouvraient les trottoirs de Domino, écrasées par les multiples passants, ou emportées par le vent. La cour du lycée de la ville n'échappait pas au changement de saison. Les hauts cerisiers s'y tenant fièrement délaissaient des gerbes ocre de végétaux, desquelles les jardiniers peinaient à se débarrasser sur le long terme.

Jonouchi fixait de ses yeux marron ces travailleurs hardis, tentant de distraire son esprit. Cependant, comme hier, avant-hier, et encore avant-avant-hier, sa manœuvre fut couronnée par un cuisant échec.

L'expectative insupportable à laquelle il était soumis depuis des mois rongeait sa vie et ses temps de sommeil. Le blond peinait à se nourrir correctement. Son appétit légendaire était coupé. Et s'il tentait malgré tout de forcer son estomac à ingérer plus d'aliments que le strict nécessaire, ceux-ci ressortaient par où ils étaient entrés. Ses pensées étaient constamment tournées vers sa sœur. Son lit d'hôpital. Et aujourd'hui, vers l'opération décisive que devaient actuellement lui prodiguer les médecins. Ceux-ci lui avaient confiés que les chances de réussite étaient minces. Très minces. Mais également que si l'opération était un succès, elle serait tirée d'affaire. Cette intervention ne pouvait être que réussie. Du moins, c'est ce dont Jonouchi tentait de se persuader. Il refusait ne serait-ce que d'imaginer le contraire. Shizuka, sa petite sœur, vouée à la mort ?

Impossible.

Après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle. Pour ses yeux. Accéder à la seconde place au tournoi du royaume des duellistes. Lui, le débutant aux Duels de monstres. Mais également le possesseur d'une détermination inébranlable. Détermination qui lui avait permis d'encaisser l'argent du tournoi. Argent qui avait permis à sa sœur de recouvrer la vue. Et la conclusion de toute cette histoire était que tous ses efforts avaient été vains ?

Impossible.

La sonnerie signalant le début du temps de midi retentit, tirant l'adolescent de sa sourde contemplation. Voyant que ses amis essayaient une énième fois de l'approcher afin qu'il passe cette pause en leur compagnie, Jonouchi se hâta de sortir de la classe pour se rendre sur le toit du bâtiment. Il ne supportait plus leurs discussions frivoles, dont l'unique but était de combler le silence pesant s'installant en sa présence. Elles le rendaient malade.

L'adolescent ne pouvait cependant leur en vouloir quant à leur attitude. Lorsqu'Atem était mort, il en avait adoptée une similaire, jusqu'à ce que la douleur engendrée par sa disparition se tasse. Il était néanmoins à présent incapable d'agir de la même manière. Incapable de balancer les vannes idiotes dont il avait le secret. Incapable de parler pour ne rien dire.

Après avoir atteint son refuge, le blond s'affala contre la façade de la cabine d'accès, sans un regard pour le PDG adossé aux grillages surplombant la cour. Ils avaient beau ne pas s'adresser la parole, Jonouchi se sentait rasséréné par sa présence imposante et lénifiante. Le brun était là, tel un piquet à la volonté inébranlable que rien ne semblait atteindre. Tel un rempart sécurisant.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Lorsque la fin des cours arriva, Jonouchi ne parvint pas à décoller les fesses de la chaise sur laquelle il était assis. Habituellement, dès qu'il pouvait quitter le lycée, il se ruait à l'hôpital afin de passer le plus de temps possible avec sa sœur. Il arrivait parfois qu'il s'endorme à ses côtés, la main glissée dans la sienne, la tête reposant sur un maigre espace libre du matelas. Mais aujourd'hui, tout était différent. Aujourd'hui, l'opération avait eu lieu.

Les bras ballants de l'adolescent pendaient aux côtés de ses flans, tandis que sa tête, renversée à l'arrière du dossier, contemplait sans discontinuer le plâtre constituant le plafond. Bien que le bâtiment se soit vidé de la plupart des élèves, l'adolescent ne bougeait pas. S'il se rendait maintenant à l'hôpital, les médecins lui annonceraient le déroulement de l'opération. Et il n'en avait aucune envie.

Soudain, un élève se précipita dans la cour de l'école, désormais déserte. Ses pas rageurs rencontrèrent ensuite le hall pavé.

« Comment ais-je pu être aussi distrait ? » se morigéna Seto.

Il avait quitté l'école, pénétré sa limousine, avait même atteint le siège de sa société, avant de se rendre contre qu'il avait oublié son cartable.

« Je savais qu'aujourd'hui ne serait pas une bonne journée. »

Il s'était effectivement levé du pied gauche, suite à une énième réminiscence de son passé. Avait renversé son café matinal sur le parquet de la salle à manger. Avait provoqué la dure rencontre entre sa tête et le coin de la table alors qu'il essuyait les dégâts. Avait glissé sur les feuilles jonchant son entrée, perdant ainsi quelques neurones supplémentaires. S'était laissé distraire par la mine particulièrement sombre de Jonouchi durant la totalité de la journée. Et maintenant, oubliait son cartable !

Ouvrant abruptement la porte de la classe 1B, Seto se hâta de récupérer son bien, avant d'apercevoir le blond dont le regard était toujours rivé sur le plafond. L'entrée du PDG ne lui avait même pas fait bouger le petit doigt. Happé par un violent dilemme, il restait immobile, à moitié couché sur la chaise.

Le brun était incapable de détacher son regard de l'adolescent. L'indifférence désespérée émanant de celui-ci le paralysait. Car il connaissait la cause de l'amplification du mal rongeant l'ancien voyou. Sa sœur s'était fait opérer. Ses amis n'avaient pas arrêté d'en parler dès qu'il avait le dos tourné. Laissant sa mallette de côté, Seto s'approcha du désespéré.

\- Jonouchi, murmura-t-il, presque malgré lui.

La prononciation de son nom sortit l'intéressé de sa torpeur. Tournant lentement la tête, ce dernier planta son regard dans celui de Kaiba. Les deux adolescents se toisèrent un moment, sans parler, sans bouger. Le PDG, car se revoyant des années en arrière. Le blond, car intrigué par la douceur émanent des iris bleus de son camarade. Ces derniers, habituellement arrogants et inquisiteurs, enveloppaient Jonouchi dans un cocon protecteur. Bienveillant serait le terme le plus adapté à leur description.

« Bienveillants ? » songea Seto.

Aussitôt, ce dernier reprit ses esprits. Et la froideur regagna ses iris glacés. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir de la classe, son cartable en main, il assena à un Jonouchi totalement perdu :

\- Il serait temps que tu commences à songer à te reprendre en main.

Puis, la porte claqua.

Les paroles du PDG secouèrent Jonouchi et le poussèrent même à se lever. Il venait de se faire sermonner. Par Kaiba. Kaiba.

Quelque chose clochait. Normalement, ce rôle devait revenir à ses amis. Pas à cet arrogant et horripilant personnage ! Il était sensé l'insulter, lui cracher à la figure à quel point il était minable.

« Il serait temps que tu commences à songer à te reprendre en main. »

La véracité de ces propos avait frappé le blond en plein cœur. Il n'avait effectivement même pas pensé à aller mieux, se laissant simplement engloutir par la souffrance. Jour après jour. Et il s'était laissé faire sans discuter. Comme un gentil petit toutou. Pire, il fuyait la réalité. Jonouchi empoigna rageusement le dossier de sa chaise. De lourdes larmes s'écrasèrent sur ses mains tendues alors qu'il murmurait, la voix brisée :

\- Pardonne-moi Shizuka. Je ne te laisserai pas seule une seconde de plus.

Dès que ses larmes furent taries, il se précipita hors de la classe. L'adolescent courut à toutes jambes jusqu'à l'hôpital. Lorsqu'il arriva face au médecin traitant de sa sœur, sa respiration était à bout et ses gencives asséchées. Un gout de sang lui emplissait la bouche et ses mollets peinaient à supporter son poids. Celui-ci semblait augmenter de secondes en secondes, de même que ses difficultés à remplir ses poumons d'air aseptisé. Lorsque le verdict tomba, les maux physiques de l'adolescent s'évanouirent.

L'opération était un échec. Shizuka n'avait plus qu'une semaine à vivre.

Le blond passa ces journées avec elle, délaissant une fois de plus l'école. Il ne cessait de lui demander ce qui lui ferait plaisir. Il était prêt à acheter n'importe quoi, à n'importe quel prix, quitte à réduire ses économies. Si cela pouvait lui apporter le sourire… Cependant, la rousse n'avait envie de rien. Elle était épuisée. Epuisée d'être alitée en permanence. Epuisée d'être gardée en vie par toutes ces machines artificielles alors que son corps ne demandait qu'à rendre son dernier souffle.

Puis, le jour fatidique arriva.

L'adolescent avait beaucoup parlé cet après-midi là. Comme si maintenir une discussion avec elle la garderait en vie. Longtemps après que ses yeux se soient fermés pour toujours, le blond continua à bavasser, refusant de reconnaître qu'il se livrait à présent à un monologue dénué de sens.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Le lendemain, une pluie torrentielle s'abattit sur la ville. Comme si celle-ci pleurait Sa mort. Les gouttes s'écrasaient contre le trottoir déjà plus qu'humidifié, le nettoyant quelque peu des multiples saletés s'y étant incrustées.

Les passants s'y pressaient, légèrement protégés par de maigres parapluies. Enviant les conducteurs ainsi que leurs passagers, hors d'atteinte du liquide glacé, ils bousculaient sans ménagement ceux qui leur barraient la route. Un adolescent se retrouva une fois de plus projeté contre le sol par l'un d'eux. Rien ne l'abritait de la pluie environnante. Pas même une veste.

Trimballant un mince cartable, celui-ci se dirigeait vers le lycée, plus par habitude que par devoir. Le temps environnant ne semblait pas l'incommoder. Il marchait, tout simplement. Vers son école. Puis vers sa classe. Lorsqu'il en poussa la porte, il fut accueillit par un cri de surprise du professeur y donnant cours. Alors que l'adolescent s'asseyait à sa place, l'enseignant lui ordonna fermement :

\- Jonouchi, que faites-vous ? Allez immédiatement vous sécher, vous êtes en train de salir toute la classe !

L'interlocuteur mit un certain temps à comprendre que ces reproches lui étaient adressés. Une fois cela fait, il se leva.

\- Dépêchez-vous, enfin, vous dégoulinez ! scanda le professeur, jugeant les actions de son élève trop lentes.

Le blond sortit de la pièce comme s'il était l'acteur d'un film dont la bobine tournait au ralenti, prenant ainsi soin de laisser le temps à l'eau ruisselant de ses vêtements de tremper abondamment le sol.

L'infirmière poussa le même cri de frayeur que le professeur en apercevant l'élève imbibé du froid liquide. Empoignant une serviette, elle s'appliqua à éponger celui que les longs cheveux blonds de l'adolescent laissaient dégringoler sur son uniforme préalablement inondé. Puis, elle le déshabilla, non sans ponctuer chacun de ses gestes de questions aussi intéressantes que : « Mais comment as-tu fait pour te retrouver dans cet état ? » ou encore « Tu n'as pas de parapluie ? ». Questions qui n'obtinrent aucune réponse.

Après avoir enveloppé l'adolescent - vêtu à présent d'un unique caleçon - dans de chaudes couvertures, elle fouilla ses armoires et finit par dénicher un uniforme de rechange qu'elle lui conseilla d'enfiler une fois que son corps aurait retrouvé sa température naturelle.

\- Non mais je vous jure, commenta-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour son patient, s'il finit avec une pneumonie, il l'aura bien cherché !

 **oOo oOo oOo**

L'arrivée humide de Jonouchi avait provoqué une agitation de laquelle le professeur peinait à se débarrasser. Les élèves étaient dissipés, discutaient de ce qui avait bien pu arriver au blond dès qu'il avait le dos tourné. Ce fut avec soulagement que l'enseignant quitta la classe surexcitée lorsque l'heure prit fin.

L'ancien voyou ne réapparut pas. Ni l'heure suivante. Ni durant le temps de midi. Seto, astreint à rester enfermé dans la classe pendant celui-ci, au vu de la véritable tempête régnant à l'extérieur, tenta une fois de plus de discrètement écouter les discussions des amis de Jonouchi, espérant glaner quelques informations à son sujet. Mais un véritable troupeau d'élèves entouraient la bande, les harcelant de questions au sujet du comportement étrange de l'adolescent. Un tel brouhaha s'élevait de cette zone qu'il fut impossible pour le brun de capter une phrase ayant un tant soi peu de sens.

« C'est à se demander si on se trouve dans un zoo ou une classe. » railla intérieurement Seto.

Aucune tignasse blonde ne passa la porte durant le reste de la journée. La fin des cours donna néanmoins au PDG une opportunité de connaître la cause de l'état de l'ancien voyou.

\- On va le chercher pour lui proposer d'aller à la morgue ensemble ? proposa timidement Yugi à ses deux amis.

Ce à quoi Honda répondit par un hochement négatif de la tête, prétextant qu'il valait mieux le laisser seul.

Au mot "morgue", Seto bondit de son siège, surprenant les trois compères. Passant devant eux sans leur adresser un regard, il sortit de la pièce, ayant une petite idée de l'endroit où l'adolescent pouvait se trouver.

Lorsqu'il franchit la porte de la cabine d'accès au toit, ses soupçons se confirmèrent. Ecrasé par la pluie torrentielle, Jonouchi gisait, plus ou moins adossé au grillage, son uniforme de rechange encore plus détrempé que le précédant. Le vent soufflait, frigorifiant ses membres. Mais il n'en avait cure. Shizuka était morte. Il ne la reverrait plus. Jamais. L'eau inondait son visage, similairement à ses pleurs la veille. Il ne savait pourquoi, mais aujourd'hui, aucun ne daignait franchir ses paupières. Il n'avait pourtant pas l'impression d'aller mieux qu'hier.

\- Jonouchi, appela Seto.

L'interpellé ne réagit pas.

« S'il est trop stupide que pour se ressaisir par lui-même, je m'en chargerai moi-même. » songea le PDG.

Il ne supportait plus cette vue pathétique. Cette vue que lui-même avait offert après la mort de ses parents.

\- Jonouchi, répéta-t-il bien plus fort que précédemment.

Cette fois-ci, l'intéressé releva la tête. Satisfait d'avoir capté son attention, le brun s'avança. La pluie commença à infiltrer ses vêtements, les plaquant contre son corps. Mais peu lui importait. Il poursuivit sur un ton narquois :

\- Trop faible ne serait-ce que pour te tenir à quatre pattes ?

Malgré cette provocation, le blond ne prononça mot. Il se contentait de planter ce qui lui restait de regard dans celui de Kaiba.

\- Quoi que, ça ne m'étonne pas, persifla-t-il alors que ses sourcils se fronçaient de plus en plus. J'ai toujours su que tu n'étais bon que pour le caniveau.

Voyant que celui-ci ne réagissait toujours pas, il décida de toucher à la corde sensible :

\- Malheureusement, il semblerait que tes amis ne soient pas du même avis que moi et te ménagent plus que de raison. Mais à quoi bon ménager une loque ? Je me le demande. Tout comme je me demande ce que cette chère Shizuka penserait de toi si elle te voyait dans cet état. Si elle serait encore fière de ce pitoyable grand frère.

Une étincelle naquit dans les yeux de Jonouchi, qui empoigna aussitôt le col de Kaiba. Il vociféra, la main agrippant l'uniforme du PDG tremblante :

\- Mais tu vas fermer ta gueule ?

\- Si j'en ai envie, rétorqua Seto, toujours moqueur. Oh, il se trouve justement que je n'en ai pas envie.

Les jointures de la main libre de Jonouchi s'abattirent sur le visage du PDG en guise de réponse, le projetant dans une flaque qui éclaboussa les alentours. Retirant sa veste mauve désormais encrassée, il s'avança vers l'ancien voyou.

\- Si tu veux te battre, je suis ton homme ! lança-t-il.

La rage avait pris le pas sur le stoïcisme de Jonouchi. Ses membres transis tremblaient de fureur. Il explosait de colère. Littéralement. Comme si tous les sentiments qu'il avait retenus ces derniers mois avaient décidé de simultanément annihiler les barrières de sa raison, causant une déflagration de frustration et de rage. Le blond s'élança vers le PDG, le poing levé. Ce dernier n'eut aucun mal à contrer l'attaque dégagée de son adversaire à l'aide d'une main, avant d'assener de l'autre un puissant uppercut dans l'estomac qui le fit s'écrouler de douleur sur le sol crasseux.

\- Essaie déjà de me toucher avant de faire le fier, clama le brun en écartant une mèche de cheveux collante de son front.

Il eut à peine le temps d'achever sa phrase, que l'adolescent bondit sur lui. La tête de Seto se fracassa sur le sol sous le poids du corps de son adversaire. Mais celui-ci ne s'arrêta pas là, et bloqua ses mouvements en s'asseyant sur son abdomen pour ensuite cribler le visage du PDG de virulents coups de poings.

\- Satisfait ? cria l'ancien voyou alors qu'une énième frappe tordait le coup du brun.

Les avant-bras de ce dernier étaient bloqués par les jambes de Katsuya. Impossible de les dégager. Usant de toute la force de son buste, Seto se releva sous les coups et roula sur le sol avec son opposant. Les mains enfin libres, il empoigna les vêtements trempés de Jonouchi et le projeta contre le grillage du toit. Grognant sous la douleur, le blond se dépêcha de se relever.

Les deux adversaires se fusillaient à présent du regard, ne bougeant plus le moindre muscle, espérant un moment de déconcentration de la part de l'autre.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'attends, Kaiba ? cracha l'adolescent, hargneux.

Pour toute réponse, les sourcils de l'interlocuteur se détendirent, laissant transparaître dans ses iris un sentiment qui horripila son opposant.

\- Et c'est quoi ce putain de regard, sérieux ? finit-il par exploser, les mâchoires serrées. Tu peux te la garder ta pitié, je n'en ai pas besoin !

La pluie n'avait toujours pas cessé. Elle dégoulinait sur leurs corps, se mêlait à leur sueur, diminuant leur champ de vision. Tandis que le vent vrillait leurs oreilles.

\- En même temps, que souhaites-tu susciter d'autre que la pitié avec un tel comportement, haleta Seto, les poings serrés, prêt à contrattaquer. Si tu veux que je te regarde à nouveau comme un homme, il serait temps que tu songes à te reprendre ! Et si, par le plus grand des hasards, tu es à un stade encore suffisamment naïf pour croire que tes amis te sortiront de ton trou, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil ! Et accessoirement, tu serais encore plus crédule que ce que je pensais. Mais si, simplement, tu apprécies te complaire dans ton malheur, libre à toi. Continue ton cinéma. Continue à me regarder avec ces yeux de chien battu.

Profitant de la légère déconcentration qu'il avait créée chez son ennemi, il lui assena un nouveau coup de poing, auquel celui-ci répliqua avec ferveur. Lorsque leurs regards à nouveau se croisèrent, Seto put non plus lire une désopilante fureur dans celui du blond, mais bien une rage fière.

Ils se faisaient à présent face, mains contre mains, tentant chacun de faire perdre l'équilibre à l'autre.

\- Du cinéma ?

Jonouchi peinait à contrôler sa voix.

\- Tu crois que je fais du cinéma, que je pique ma petite crise d'ado ? continua-t-il en haussant le ton.

\- Oui. Ta sœur est certainement bien mieux où elle est que sur un putain de lit d'hôpital ! scanda Seto en redoublant d'efforts pour faire tomber son adversaire. Tout ce que tu fais, c'est t'apitoyer on ne peut plus minablement sur ton sort.

Hors de lui, Jonouchi hurla sa colère.

Les coups de poings plurent.

La sueur gicla.

Les gouttes inondèrent.

Jusqu'à ce que leurs corps furent suffisamment abîmés par la bagarre.

Essoufflés, trempés jusqu'aux os, ils se rendirent côte à côte à l'infirmerie. La femme ayant accueilli Jonouchi le matin même était sur le point de quitter l'établissement. La clé à la main, elle s'apprêtait à fermer la porte de son lieu de travail, lorsqu'elle aperçut deux silhouettes cabossées.

\- Mais enfin, qu'avez-vous fait ? s'exclama l'infirmière, horrifiée devant les ecchymoses ornant les visages de ses deux visiteurs.

Elle s'empressa de les faire entrer, ralluma les lumières et se précipita sur les remèdes de son armoire après leur avoir fermement ordonné de se déshabiller et se sécher le plus vite possible. Une fois cela fait, elle appliqua abondamment l'arnica qu'elle avait dénichée sur chacun de leurs bleus tout en grommelant :

\- Je vous jure. Vous les garçons, vous ne savez régler vos problèmes que par les poings, ou quoi ? En plus par un temps pareil. Mais qu'aviez-vous en tête ?

La jeune femme s'éloigna pour se laver les mains suite au badigeonnage du produit, ponctuant chacun de ses gestes par des « Non mais je vous jure. », ou encore, « Totalement inconscients. ». Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle ordonna :

\- Ne bougez pas d'ici, je vais vous chercher des vêtements convenables. En attendant prenez ces couvertures !

La porte claqua, alors que retentissait un énième « Non mais je vous jure. ».

Les deux blessés regardaient chacun dans une direction opposée. Aucun ne parvenait à camoufler les tremblements dus au froid les parcourant. A présent que l'adrénaline s'était dissipée, leurs corps respectifs ressentaient plus que clairement les effets secondaires de la pluie.

La colère avait quitté le corps de Katsuya en même temps que l'hormone du stress. Les paroles de Kaiba tournaient dans sa tête. Même si ce dernier avait été rude, il savait au fond de lui que le brun n'avait fait que dire la vérité. Et il ne pouvait nier, après coup, qu'entendre cette vérité lui avait fait du bien. Un tout petit peu de bien. Il jeta un regard en coin au PDG. Celui-ci était emmitouflé dans une couverture blanche comme neige, semblable à la sienne. Ses habits emprunts de saleté gisaient un peu plus loin, accompagnés des siens. Il attendait, les mains pianotant sur ses genoux, que l'infirmière revienne.

Lorsque le regard de Jonouchi retomba sur les multiples éprouvettes jonchant le bureau à sa gauche, il ne put empêcher l'invasion de son esprit par un sentiment.

La reconnaissance.

* * *

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? N'hésitez pas à laisser un review, ça fait toujours plaisir :)

Il y a beaucoup de choses dans ce chapitre que j'ai adoré écrire. Tout d'abord, la bagarre entre mes deux petits chouchous. Je pense que ce combat a été la scène qui m'a fait imaginer cette fanfic. Parce que j'ai tendance à écrire mes fanfics de manière un peu bizarre. J'ai en tête quelques scènes que je crève d'envie d'écrire ( en bonne fangirl ), et ensuite, je cherche une histoire qui mènerait à celles-ci. Vous l'aurez deviné, cette bagarre est l'une de ces scènes ! Pour être plus précise, deux scènes sont à la base de cette histoire, la bagarre, donc, et une autre qui devrait apparaître dans le chapitre 6 à priori ( que je me réjouis déjà d'écrire ).

La journée merdique de Seto a aussi été un véritable plaisir à détailler. Oui, je suis probablement un peu sadique sur les bords.

Sinon, j'ai été un peu cruelle dans ce chapitre... Pensiez-vous que je laisserais Shizuka en vie ? J'espère en tout cas avoir bien appuyé sur l'aspect dramatique ( c'est la première fois que je décris la mort d'un personnage, même si ça reste très sommaire ).


	5. Chapitre 5

Bonsoir à tous !

Je pense que ce chapitre est arrivé plus tard que les autres, malgré qu'il soit assez court. Mais bon, je suis complètement à la bourre ces derniers jours. Avec la fête annuelle de mon village ( qui a duré cinq jours ), que j'ai aidé à préparer et dont j'ai dû récupérer ( je n'avais jamais dormi 13 heures d'affilée, une première ), me revoilà !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Pré-enterrement

La classe 1B ne fut pas étonnée par les multiples pansements tentant vainement de camoufler les bleus de Jonouchi. En revanche, lorsque ses élèves aperçurent Seto affublé de compresses similaires, les potins allèrent de bon train. Les deux adolescents s'étaient-ils battus ? Ou était-ce là le simple fruit du hasard ?

La curiosité des élèves n'alla cependant pas jusqu'à les pousser à interroger Kaiba sur le pourquoi du comment. Ceux-ci n'avaient jamais osé approcher l'intimidant et froid PDG, et ce n'étaient pas quelques contusions qui allaient les faire changer d'avis. Seul Jonouchi avait jadis été assez fou pour partager des discussions avec lui. Si l'on pouvait décemment qualifier leurs échanges de « discussions ».

La tempête de la veille avait laissé place à une certaine accalmie, bien que d'imposants nuages gris persistent. Le vent s'était tu, la pluie, tarie. Ce qui permit aux deux adolescents de profiter du toit de l'école. L'un était plongé dans ses papiers. L'autre, dans la contemplation des ecchymoses ornant ses avant-bras.

\- Tu m'as quand même bien arrangé, lança doucement Jonouchi, un sourire triste au coin des lèvres.

Seto mit un certain temps à comprendre que le blond s'était adressé à lui. Sans lever le nez de ses dossiers, il répondit :

\- Tu peux parler. Grâce à toi, je suis suffisamment présentable pour m'absenter de mon bureau le reste de la semaine.

Le brun ajouta après un certain temps :

\- Enfin, le travail à domicile a ses avantages. J'ai moins de macaques à surveiller.

L'ancien voyou ne put empêcher un rire de franchir ses lèvres. Etonné, Seto lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

\- Je plains tes employés, confia-t-il en guise de réponse.

Le PDG mit un certain temps avant de regagner une totale concentration envers ses papiers. Il ne se savait pas… Drôle ?

\- Ils n'écopent que de ce qu'ils méritent, se justifia-t-il un peu plus tard.

Cette étrange discussion entrecoupée de longs silences continua jusqu'à la sonnerie de reprise des cours. Avant de quitter le toit, Seto demanda, le dos tourné à son interlocuteur :

\- Quand aura lieu l'enterrement ?

Le blond ne lui répondit pas. Ce ne fut que lorsque Kaiba actionna la clinche de la porte qu'il entendit un murmure étranglé :

\- Samedi.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Alors que Seto récupérait ses chaussures d'extérieur dans son casier, il fut subitement arboré par Yugi. Seul.

Celui-ci, après une longue hésitation, se lança :

\- Kaiba, tu t'es battu avec Jonouchi ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, tu n'es pas sa nounou à ce que je sache ? vilipenda Seto.

Ne se laissant pas décontenancer par la rudesse de ces paroles, le petit adolescent continua, les poings serrés :

\- Je t'interdis de lui faire du mal !

Le PDG, le dominant de toute sa hauteur, planta ses iris bleus perçants dans les siens.

\- Si vous êtes incapables de vous occuper de lui, c'est votre problème. Maintenant laisse-moi, j'ai à faire.

Refusant d'abandonner pour si peu, Yugi continua à exiger du brun qu'il explique la source de leurs blessures. Alors que ce dernier enfonçait ses pieds dans ses souliers, fermait son casier, marchait jusqu'à sa voiture. Le tricolore ne s'interromprait pas avant d'avoir obtenu des réponses.

Lorsque Seto ouvrit la portière de son véhicule, l'adolescent était toujours en train de l'ensevelir sous les questions. Agacé, celui-ci se retourna et assena brutalement :

\- Va donc poser toutes ces merdes à Jonouchi. A moins que votre si belle amitié soit fragile au point que tu n'oses plus lui parler.

Sur ce, il claqua la portière et ordonna au chauffeur de démarrer, plantant sur le trottoir un Yugi sans voix.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

La fin de semaine arriva rapidement. Et avec elle, le samedi. Ou plus exactement, la nuit liant le vendredi au samedi. Nuit durant laquelle Seto fut une fois de plus torturé par des souvenirs, non sans lien avec le triste évènement auquel il allait assister dans l'après-midi.

Son corps s'agitait sous les draps, tandis que ses lèvres délivraient d'incompréhensibles murmures. Et pourtant, il ne se réveillait pas.

 _Une lourde boîte._

 _Juste un long cercueil étendu sur un tissu blanc._

 _Deux enfants pleuraient à ses côtés. Misérables._

 _Une photo représentant une jeune femme aux yeux bleus perçants ornait le meuble. Un grand sourire étirait ses lèvres, tandis qu'une main distraite retenait une partie de ses longs cheveux foncés, probablement préalablement plaqués contre sa figure suite à une légère brise. Une légende indiquait son nom et prénom._

 _Mitsuha Shizume. Mère de Seto et Mokuba Shizume._

 _Hormis les sanglots, ainsi que la voix morne du prête, de nombreux chuchotements parcouraient la salle où avait lieu l'enterrement. Le plus souvent, pour plaindre les deux garçons pleurant à chaudes larmes._

 _« Les pauvres. »_

 _« Ils venaient à peine de perdre leur père et maintenant, voilà que leur mère… »_

 _« La vie se permet quelques fois d'être atrocement cruelle. »_

 _A ces murmures conciliants, s'ajoutaient des paroles, disons, d'ordre plus matériel._

 _« Dire qu'ils vont hériter d'une telle somme à un si jeune âge. »_

 _« Malgré tout, je n'ai pas très envie de m'occuper d'eux… »_

 _« Laisser échapper autant d'argent serait un crime. »_

 _Ces cupides susurrements provenaient des membres de la famille de la défunte. Aspirant à s'approprier le patrimoine des Shizume, la logique adoption des enfants qui s'en suivrait freinait néanmoins les ardeurs de la plupart. Ceux-ci étant déjà mariés, et parfois même, parents, ne souhaitaient pas s'incommoder de responsabilités supplémentaires._

 _Après que la longue boîte eut été ensevelie sous la terre, les personnes ayant un lien de sang avec Mitsuha se réunirent pour lui rendre un dernier hommage. L'aîné des deux frères fut rapidement pris à l'écart par un oncle à l'imposante bedaine._

 _\- Dis-moi, mon cher petit Seto, minauda-t-il en posant une main amicale sur son épaule, je compatis à ton malheur, ce qui est arrivé est une tragédie. Mais il faut continuer à avancer malgré tout, et penser à l'avenir !_

 _Le quinquagénaire poursuivit un moment son édifiant discours sur la mort, puis vint au cœur du sujet qu'il souhaitait aborder._

 _\- Souhaiterais-tu que je t'adopte ? Ce serait dommage qu'un enfant de ton calibre soit relégué à l'orphelinat. Alors, qu'en dis-tu ? souriait-il faussement._

 _Le brun, méfiant, demanda en tentant de s'extraire de l'emprise corporelle que son oncle exerçait sur lui :_

 _\- Et Mokuba ?_

 _L'homme, tendu, baragouina sans lâcher l'épaule de son neveu :_

 _\- Eh bien, disons qu'il sera certainement pris en charge par quelqu'un d'autre ! Je pense que ma sœur y réfléchissait, oui._

 _Le mensonge éhonté du quinquagénaire n'échappa pas à l'enfant qui, se défaisant clairement de sa main cette fois-ci, déclara :_

 _\- Dans ce cas, je refuse._

 _Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rejoindre son frère, son interlocuteur lança dans une dernière tentative :_

 _\- C'est une chance unique que je t'offre là, Seto. Personne ne souhaitera vous adopter tous les deux !_

 _\- C'est ce qu'on verra, rétorqua le garçon, dont le regard dur n'était qu'une ébauche de celui qu'il arborerait plus tard._

 _\- Ils en ont tous après ton héritage ! assena l'oncle en montrant du doigt les personnes vêtues de noires discutant au loin._

 _\- Parce que ce n'est pas votre cas ? Sauver un garçon sur deux de l'orphelinat serait votre but profond ? Laissez-moi rire._

 _Seto avait craché cette phrase, l'avait munie de tout le mépris qu'il avait pu trouver. Et celle-ci remplit son office : clouer le quinquagénaire sur place._

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Lorsque le réveil de Jonouchi sonna, son propriétaire le fit taire d'un coup de poing. Ce jour était finalement arrivé. Dans quelques heures, il devrait assister aux funérailles de sa sœur.

Le blond ne voulait pas se lever. Il aurait préféré que ce jour n'arrive jamais. Qu'il soit effacé du calendrier, purement et simplement. Qu'il n'ait jamais existé. Et que personne ne le remarque. Malheureusement, un tel souhait était irréalisable, et il ne pouvait qu'admettre qu'en ce jour, samedi 19 novembre, avait lieu l'enterrement de Shizuka Kawai.

Après s'être tourné et retourné en tout sens, l'adolescent finit par sortir de son lit pour aller déjeuner. La cuisine était vide. Crasseuse. Pestilentielle. Des cadavres de bouteilles de whisky en jonchaient le sol. Evitant ces dépouilles du mieux qu'il put, Jonouchi commença une perquisition intensive du garde-manger. Après avoir mis la main sur un pot de confiture, il poussa une partie des déchets recouvrant la table, se ménageant un espace suffisant pour déjeuner. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il porta la tartine à sa bouche qu'il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas faim du tout. L'odeur nauséabonde régentant les lieux n'aidant pas. Il se força néanmoins.

Après avoir terminé, il se lança dans une vaisselle intense, espérant que cela lui changerait les idées. Mais peu importait le nombre de couverts, d'assiettes et autres plats à usage culinaire qu'il astiquait, rinçait, séchait, l'enterrement ne faisait qu'affirmer son arrivée avec les minutes passant.

Après avoir rangé le dernier ustensile, il quitta la pièce. Il n'avait pas touché aux déchets et autres bouteilles délaissées par son père. Ce n'était pas son rôle de nettoyer ses crasses.

De retour dans sa chambre, il contempla un moment l'invitation que sa mère avait écrite pour convier les gens à l'enterrement. Une photo de sa sœur, souriante, en ornait le coin supérieur gauche.

« Pourquoi faut-il toujours que les gens sourient sur ce genre de photos ? » pensa distraitement le blond.

Il avait caressé le doux visage de Shizuka pour la dernière fois la veille, avant qu'une armoire à glace ne vienne sceller le cercueil. Il avait pleuré. Tant pleuré qu'à présent, il avait beau le souhaiter de tout son être, aucune larme ne daignait couler. L'adolescent n'avait pas pensé que le fait de fermer à tout jamais cette stupide boîte lui aurait fait un tel effet. Mais après mûre réflexion, le prochain déroulement de l'enterrement lui poignardait encore plus le cœur. Et plus l'heure avançait, plus une profonde envie se matérialisait.

Il. Ne. Voulait. Pas. Y. Aller.

Sur ce point, et uniquement sur ce point, il comprenait son père, qui avait préféré travailler plutôt que prendre un jour de congé pour y assister. Lorsque Jonouchi lui avait annoncé la date, il l'avait gratifié d'un : « Ce ne sont plus mes affaires depuis qu'elle s'est cassée avec ta putain d'abandonneuse de mère ! ». Ce à quoi le blond s'était retenu de lui « foutre un putain de coup de poing dans sa sale gueule ». Il était déjà affublé de suffisamment de blessures.

Soudain, le gsm de Jonouchi vibra. C'était Yugi, l'informant que lui et la bande seraient présents à l'enterrement, et que s'il avait besoin de parler, ils étaient là.

« Parler ? Pour quoi dire ? » pensa le blond après avoir rageusement jeté l'appareil contre son lit.

Le tricolore lui avait suffisamment démontré ses talents d'orateur à l'école. Il n'avait pas besoin de « parler ». Tout ce qu'il souhaitait était que cette abominable journée se termine. Et cela, le plus rapidement possible. L'horloge ne sembla pas entendre ses suppliques, ou du moins, les ignora-t-elle.

Midi sonna. L'enterrement avait lieu à quatorze heures.

L'estomac de Jonouchi était contracté, tordu. Aucun dîner ne pourrait décemment le pénétrer. L'adolescent préféra donc se mouvoir de sa chambre à la salle de bain, afin de se préparer. Il y resta cependant debout de longues minutes, immobile, observant les restes des contusions découlant de sa bagarre avec Kaiba. Ses bleus s'estompaient, lentement mais sûrement. Une main pressée sur son ventre eut cependant tôt fait de réveiller la douleur sous-jacente. Le PDG ne l'avait pas manqué.

Le blond décida finalement de s'apprêter. Après une minutieuse fouille de la garde-robe, il dénicha une vieille chemise noire et un pantalon assorti. Pour les chaussures, il repasserait. Il ne possédait que des baskets usagés.

Le temps ne passait pas. Du moins, pas comme Jonouchi l'aurait souhaité. Le courage le quittait. L'idée de ne pas se rendre à l'enterrement faisait petit à petit son chemin. Frappant le mur de son poing, l'adolescent s'insulta pour avoir envisagé cette possibilité. Il ne pouvait pas craquer. Pas maintenant. Il ne possédait décemment pas le droit de trahir sa sœur durant les derniers instants lui étant consacrés. Non. Il devait lui faire proprement ses adieux.

Soudain, une autre idée germa dans son esprit. Une idée lui suggérant un moyen de retrouver son courage. Peut-être même diminuerait-elle en prime la douleur lui vrillant la poitrine ? Pourquoi pas. Après tout, il était connu pour ses effets analgésiques.

Le blond commença alors à investir les moindres recoins de la cuisine, à la recherche de l'objet de sa convoitise. Il était mû par une volonté nouvelle. Malsaine. Et bien qu'il sache pertinemment qu'il le regretterait amèrement, il ouvrit une bouteille rescapée du carnage ayant ravagé la pièce.

* * *

Voilà voilà...

Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû arrêter le chapitre à cet endroit ? x) Suis-je sadique ?

Enfin, il s'agit plus d'un chapitre de transition qu'autre chose, l'action arrivera dans le prochain ! Enfin, action, un ersatz d'action on va dire.

PS : c'est officiel, la première partie de ma fic comptera sept chapitres finalement !


	6. Chapitre 6

Pas grand chose à dire en début de chapitre cette fois-ci, mis à part, bonne lecture !

* * *

Ivresse

Une âcre odeur d'encens chatouillait les narines de Seto. Une senteur désagréable selon ses pensées. Un effluve qu'il n'avait pas reniflé depuis des années, mais qu'il n'avait jamais oublié. L'adolescent n'avait pas pensé que ce parfum lui ferait un tel effet. Peut-être cela était-il également du à sa réminiscence nocturne. Il ne savait pas. Toujours était-il qu'un puissant mal de tête vrillait son crâne. Et bien qu'il tentât de repousser l'odeur répugnante du revers de sa veste, celui-ci persistait. Ce ne serait cependant pas une simple odeur qui ferait fuir Seto Kaiba. Il s'était arrangé pour clore le dernier dossier en date le matin même. Et ce, pour pouvoir assister à cet enterrement. Alors, il y assisterait.

Depuis le début de solennité, il n'avait pas aperçu la tignasse blonde du frère de la défunte. Il avait pensé qu'avec cette teinte caractéristique de cheveux, il serait aisément repérable, mais de toute évidence, ce n'était pas le cas.

D'autres élèves de la classe 1B étaient présents, éparpillés parmi les multiples chaises. Les amis de Jonouchi étaient assis, côté à côté, dans les premiers rangs. Honda retenait de chaudes larmes devant la photo de celle qu'il aimait, tandis que le visage d'Anzu était plongé dans ses mains depuis un certain moment. Yugi et Bakura, quant à eux, se contentaient de fixer le jeune moine récitant des soutras, résolus mais aussi frappés par la pensée que le corps résidant dans le coffre leur faisant face était plus jeune que les leurs.

Soudain, les portes du sanctuaire s'ouvrirent bruyamment. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant. Celui-ci semblait peiner à se maintenir sur ses deux jambes. Après un instant qui sembla durer une éternité, les mains maladroites de l'intrus fermèrent les portes, produisant le même tumulte que lors de leur ouverture.

Le moine s'était tu. Lui aussi fixait l'adolescent, qui, d'une démarche vertigineusement bancale, se dirigeait vers une des rangées de chaises située au fond de l'édifice. Miraculeusement, Jonouchi parvint à s'asseoir proprement, sans trébucher, sans manquer de plusieurs centimètres l'endroit où il posa ses fesses. Car Dieu savait à quel point le décor tournait autour de lui.

Abasourdi par la scène se déroulant sous ses yeux, le moine reprit néanmoins sa lecture, hésitant. Jamais il n'avait été confronté à pareille situation et ignorait l'exacte réaction à adopter.

Les chuchotements commencèrent à fuser, de même que quelques ricanements. Mais personne n'agit. Bien que tout le monde pense.

Le couple voisin de Jonouchi commença à murmurer. Critiquant la rance odeur d'alcool émanant de l'adolescent attenant. Critiquant la position qu'il affichait. Son mollet négligemment posé son genou. Ses bras ballants. Sa tête renversée en arrière. Sa coiffure de délinquant.

\- Je vous entends, hein ! bougonna une voix pâteuse. Allez pas croire que je sois sourd non plus.

Le reproche avait résonné contre les murs de pierre du sanctuaire. Distinctement. Ecrasant les lieux sous un nouveau silence de plomb. Jusqu'à ce que le jeune moine reprenne une fois de plus courageusement là où il s'était arrêté.

Les maux de tête de Seto s'accentuaient. Ses poings étaient serrés au point de faire blanchir ses jointures. Il ne supportait pas la façon dont Jonouchi tournait cet enterrement en ridicule. Quant à tous ces hypocrites l'entourant…

Le couple s'étant précédemment fait rabrouer ne semblait pas avoir retenu la leçon. Il continuait à chuchoter – moins fort il est vrai –, s'en prenant cette fois-ci aux personnes ne se décidant pas « à faire quelque chose ». Ce à quoi Katsuya répliqua – plus fortement – qu'il n'était toujours pas sourd.

Le moine préféra jouer la sourde oreille et poursuivit sa lecture sans discontinuer, tentant de couvrir avec sa voix le ton montant de la dispute naissant à l'arrière. La réverbération lancinait le crâne de Seto. Après une énième réplique, ce dernier se leva, dirigeant ainsi sur lui une partie de l'attention générale.

C'en était assez. Un enterrement ne consistait pas en une vaste vente aux enchères d'héritages. Et encore moins en un caniveau où décuvaient les ivrognes.

Le PDG rejoignit lentement le blond. Une fois à sa portée, il empoigna son avant-bras et le tira hors de sa rangée.

\- Lâche-moi ! répliqua tant bien que mal l'adolescent titubant.

Malheureusement, ses membres ne réagissaient pas comme il le souhaitait. Il avait beau user de toutes ses forces, il n'arrivait pas ne serait-ce qu'à desserrer l'emprise du brun. Ce dernier le fusilla du regard, se retint de lui cracher sa fureur à la figure et l'entraîna fermement à l'extérieur du sanctuaire, suivi de près par Yugi et Honda.

L'odeur d'encens se dissipa enfin. L'air froid griffa leurs visages. Dès que les portes de la bâtisse furent – cette fois-ci silencieusement – refermées, Honda s'emporta :

\- Lâche-le immédiatement, Kaiba !

La rage pulsait à ses tempes. Il se retenait tant que mal de bondir sur le PDG. Ce dernier s'exécuta, non sans jeter un regard inquisiteur qui fit se ratatiner sur lui-même l'impulsif.

Katsuya, rendu quelque peu léthargique par l'apport d'air frais, vacilla sous le choc de la perte de son appui avant de reprendre un bancal équilibre. Tout était si flou.

\- On va s'occuper de lui maintenant, d'accord ? déclara Yugi, espérant calmer les ardeurs de ses camarades avec un léger sourire.

\- Non, répondit simplement Seto.

Il avait daigné quitter son siège pour s'occuper de l'idiot. Il ne le laisserait pas entre les mains des ses incapables d'amis.

Réagissant au quart de tour, Honda explosa alors que le tricolore retenait comme il le pouvait le corps de ce dernier de se jeter sur le PDG :

\- Putain, Kaiba, fous-lui la paix ! T'es aveugle, tu le fais exprès, ou tu vois pas qu'il va pas bien ?

\- Et qui exactement s'est levé en premier pour s'occuper de son mal-être ? rétorqua froidement Seto.

Ses douleurs crâniennes ne daignaient toujours pas se calmer. Les vociférations du brun n'aidaient pas. Il fut donc satisfait de constater que sa réplique avait cloué son bec. S'emparant à nouveau de l'avant-bras de Jonouchi, il l'entraîna à sa suite, le forçant à s'asseoir avec lui dans la voiture l'attendant. Le chauffeur jeta un regard interrogateur à son employeur, les sourcils froncés devant le relent d'alcool émanant de l'adolescent.

\- Juste un incident de parcours, ne vous en formalisez pas, expliqua brièvement Seto avant de lui ordonner de démarrer en direction du quartier Kishina.

Il ne connaissait pas l'adresse exacte du blond, mais supposait qu'il devait habiter cet arrondissement prolétaire. Alors que le véhicule s'éloignait, Honda hurla une dernière menace :

\- S'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, tu le regretteras Kaiba ! Je te jure que je te le ferai regretter !

Katsuya n'avait pas saisi toute la conversation venant de se dérouler. Sa tête était affreusement lourde. Et fermer les yeux n'y changeait rien. Tout ce qu'il comprenait à présent, était qu'il se trouvait dans un endroit confortable, protégé de l'air froid extérieur.

\- A quelle adresse habites-tu, Jonouchi ? questionna Seto.

L'adolescent prit plusieurs secondes pour comprendre le sens de la phrase. Il baragouina ensuite tant bien que mal :

\- Veux pas retourner.

Le PDG soupira. Cela s'annonçait plus compliqué que prévu.

\- Je ne t'ai pas demandé si tu voulais retourner chez toi, je t'ai demandé où se trouvait ta maison, précisa le brun en commençant à pianoter sur son avant-bras.

\- J'ai pas envie, répliqua Katsuya, obtus.

Son estomac commençait à cruellement lui faire sentir son existence. Dès que la voiture empruntait un tournant, aussi large soit-il, un désagréable relent envahissait sa bouche. Il avait envie de vomir.

\- Me sens pas bien, tenta-t-il d'articuler, une main sur ses lèvres, l'autre sur son ventre nauséeux.

Comprenant où le blond voulait en venir, Seto se hâta d'ordonner à son chauffeur de les amener à sa résidence à la place de l'initiale destination. Si celui-ci osait régurgiter dans sa voiture la moindre partie du contenu de son estomac…

\- Retiens-toi, assena-t-il alors que des spasmes contractaient le corps de l'ancien voyou.

Dès que le véhicule s'arrêta devant les immenses grilles bordant la propriété du PDG, celui-ci se hâta d'ouvrir la portière dont Jonouchi n'arrivait pas à actionner la poignée. Une fois sorti, celui-ci zigzagua jusqu'à l'entrée de la demeure. Seto lui ouvrit, puis lui indiqua la porte de la salle de bain. Ce dernier se félicita d'ailleurs que cette pièce ait été construite au rez-de-chaussée.

Katsuya se rua – à la vitesse maximale que pouvait atteindre une personne ivre – sur l'ouverture, la main plaquée contre sa bouche, alors que Seto désertait les lieux. Perdant ensuite l'équilibre, il s'étala sur le paillasson situé devant la douche. Incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, il laissa le contenu de son estomac déferler bruyamment sur la carpette.

L'adolescent fixait du coin de l'œil la cuvette des toilettes. Celle-ci était lointaine. Inaccessible. Il lui aurait fallu se relever pour l'atteindre. Chose impossible en l'état actuel des choses, son corps semblant décidé à régurgiter la totalité de ce qui se trouvait dans son ventre, et cela, sans interruption. Le blond continua donc à se vider sur le paillasson, l'incrustant d'immondices odorantes.

Une fois qu'il n'eut plus rien à vomir, Katsuya contempla son œuvre. Il se sentait mieux, bien que son corps tremble encore légèrement. Se dirigeant vers la cuvette, le tapis en mains, il tenta d'y déverser maladroitement le tas de morceaux englués s'y trouvant. L'entreprise fut à moitié concluante. C'est pourquoi il se décida à nettoyer sommairement le tapis sous le jet de la douche, le défaisant de quelques restes récalcitrants supplémentaires.

Après avoir jugé la carpette suffisamment propre, l'adolescent la reposa à sa place et sortit de la salle de bain. Seto l'attendait dans le couloir, un verre d'eau à la main, qu'il s'empressa d'engloutir. Malgré la boisson fraîche, le mauvais gout présent dans sa bouche persista. Toujours vacillant, il fut ensuite guidé vers le salon et installé sur le canapé. Bien que la rage pulse toujours aux tempes du PDG, il se réjouissait quelque peu que Mokuba soit actuellement en train d'assister à ses habituels cours particuliers et de ce fait, incapable d'apprécier le pathétique spectacle s'offrant à lui. Tentant de maîtriser son ton, il demanda d'une voix glacée :

\- Que t'est-il passé par la tête, exactement ?

Le blond ne répondit pas. Son cerveau fonctionnait à une vitesse terriblement diminuée. La question avait traversé son oreille, il devait à présent en analyser le sens. Une fois l'étude terminée, il marmonna :

\- Je devais aller à l'enterrement.

\- Et ça impliquait que tu doives te saouler au point de ressembler à une sombre larve pathétique ?

Katsuya éluda en recroquevillant ses jambes contre son torse :

\- Je ne voulais pas y aller.

Après un moment de silence, il ajouta :

\- Et puis, j'ai pas tant bu que ça ! Par rapport à ce que mon père boit chaque soir !

Seto sourcilla. Il ignorait que le géniteur de l'adolescent était alcoolique. Légèrement troublé, il questionna à nouveau :

\- Qu'as-tu mangé à midi ?

Jonouchi devait à présent s'exercer à une autre tâche ardue : l'intense réflexion. Ses pensées étaient désordonnées, défiant la chronologie. Il peinait à se rappeler quoi que ce soit.

\- Rien, je pense, finit-il par confier.

\- Content d'apprendre que ton cerveau possède des capacités suffisantes pour être capable de « penser », rétorqua vertement le PDG avant de soupirer.

Il avait souvent entendu dire que le jeûne accentuait l'ébriété. Il avait à présent la preuve de la véracité de ces propos sous les yeux.

\- Reste là. Tu vas commencer par manger quelque chose.

Katsuya obéit, n'ayant aucune envie de bouger le moindre de ses membres. Le divan dans lequel il était assis était très confortable. Le brun alla dans la cuisine et sortit une boite de riz d'une de ses multiples armoires. Il n'avait jamais aimé cuisiner – et ne cuisinait d'ailleurs jamais, laissant Mokuba qui, étonnamment, appréciait cette tâche ingrate, s'en charger – mais préparer du riz devait tout de même être dans ses cordes.

Laissant celui-ci chauffer dans l'eau bouillante, il se mit à faire les cents pas. Voilà pourquoi il détestait cuisiner. La moitié de cette opération consistait à attendre que les aliments cuisent, ainsi qu'à les triturer de temps à autre. Et Seto détestait attendre.

Lorsque les vingt minutes réglementaires furent écoulées, le PDG versa le riz dans un bol et remplit un autre verre d'eau qu'il apporta à Jonouchi. Ce dernier s'était entre-temps allongé de tout son long sur le canapé. Seto empoigna son épaule et la secoua.

\- Assieds-toi et mange, assena-t-il sur un ton n'acceptant aucune concession.

Docile, Katsuya commença à avaler le riz. Aucun assaisonnement. Rien. Même pas de sel. Juste… Du riz. Cependant, ce dernier parvint à enfin chasser les relents de sa bouche et il devait bien avouer que le goût de la nourriture n'était en ce moment pas sa principale préoccupation.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé le maigre repas, les pensées du blond commencèrent à retrouver un semblant d'ordre. Il se souvenait vaguement avoir bu une partie d'une bouteille de son père. Une bouteille de son père. A cette pensée, son corps trembla.

\- Je vais me faire ramasser, murmura-t-il, atterré.

\- Tu le mériterais amplement, rétorqua Seto, n'ayant pas compris le véritable sens du chuchotement. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ? Quel comportement tu as eu ? C'est un enterrement que tu as bafoué avec tes stupides actions. Un enterrement. L'enterrement de ta sœur !

\- Alors comme ça, je mérite de me faire tabasser ! cria Katsuya en se levant sous l'effet de la colère.

Il dut cependant rapidement se rasseoir, ses jambes demeurant trop faibles pour le porter. Le mal s'empara à nouveau de sa tête. Il n'aurait jamais dû bouger aussi rapidement.

Le hurlement de l'ancien voyou avait cloué le PDG sur place. L'esprit de ce dernier s'était momentanément vidé. Le visage menaçant de son père adoptif y était ensuite fugacement apparu.

\- Non. Bien sûr que non, murmura le brun alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté de l'adolescent.

Les souvenirs continuaient à peu à peu refaire surface dans l'esprit de l'ancien voyou. Après avoir bu, il s'était rendu au sanctuaire à pied, et non en bus comme il l'avait initialement prévu. Cela expliquait probablement la raison de son retard. Puis, après avoir atteint – miraculeusement – la bâtisse, il avait remis à sa place ce couple d'enfoirés hypocrites. Devant le cercueil de sa sœur. Sa sœur à qui il avait été sensé faire proprement ses adieux.

Passant de la colère au chagrin telle une girouette, Katsuya laissa les larmes dégouliner sur ses joues. Sa tête lourde tomba sur l'épaule de Seto, alors que ses mains tremblantes agrippaient sa chemise.

Le PDG détestait les pleurs. Il n'avait jamais su comment réagir face à eux. Ou plutôt, devant ceux de Mokuba. Ce dernier en versait souvent du temps où ils séjournaient à l'orphelinat. Et tout ce qu'il avait trouvé à répliquer pour le réconforter était d'arrêter. Que seuls les faibles pleuraient. Qu'eux ne l'étaient pas. Ne l'étaient plus.

Le même sentiment enserrait sa poitrine devant les larmes de Jonouchi imbibant sa chemise. Parallèlement, une plaisante chaleur s'y répandait. Etrange, mais agréable. Spontanément, il entoura l'épaule du blond d'une de ses mains. Le débit des pleurs ne diminua pas, mais ce dernier sentit son corps se détendre quelque peu sous cet inhabituel contact.

Les secondes passèrent. Puis les minutes. Aucun des deux adolescents ne bougeait. L'un tentant vainement de tarir ses larmes en en déversant abondamment. L'autre profitant de la détente instaurée par la proximité de leurs corps. Puis, Katsuya s'endormit.

Le brun ne le lâcha cependant pas, conservant sa main pressée contre son épaule, savourant le contact des cheveux blonds sur son cou. Jusqu'à ce que l'heure rappelle son cerveau à l'ordre. Mokuba n'allait pas tarder à rentrer. Il se leva alors, déposa la tête de l'adolescent sur un accoudoir et rapporta le bol à présent vide à la cuisine. A peine l'avait-il abandonné sur le plan de travail et rejoint le salon attenant que son petit-frère y fit son entrée. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à gratifier Seto d'un grand sourire, il se stoppa net.

\- Mais, qu'est-ce que fiche Jonouchi sur le canapé ? s'exclama-t-il déconcerté.

Alors que Seto l'entraînait loin du divan – bien qu'il ne se fasse pas trop de soucis quant à la qualité du sommeil de la souche ci-présente – il répondit abruptement :

\- Cet arriéré doublé d'un crétin de clébard s'est présenté complètement saoul à l'enterrement de sa sœur. J'ai donc gracieusement voulu le reconduire à son domicile, mais il n'a pas daigné me donner son adresse. Dès que ce triple imbécile se réveillera, je chargerai Isono de le ramener chez lui.

\- Ne sois pas si dur, Seto, le défendit Mokuba. Il a perdu sa sœur, si moi, je te perdais je…

Le PDG l'interrompit d'un geste. Il avait subi son quota d'effusions de larmes pour un bon mois. Ce fut néanmoins avec un regard extrêmement doux, que lui avait rarement connu son frère, qu'il lui répondit un vague « Je sais. ». Après un long silence, le cadet annonça :

\- Bon, je vais me doucher, et puis je préparerai le dîner.

Hochant la tête, Seto s'apprêta à gagner sa chambre. Il avait atteint les dernières marches de l'escalier menant au premier étage lorsqu'un cri retentit. Il provenait de la salle de bain. Se ruant vers celle-ci, le PDG y retrouva son petit-frère dégoûté.

\- Mais enfin, Seto, qu'est-ce que c'est que…

De toute évidence, Mokuba n'arrivait pas à décrire avec de simples mots la cochonnerie s'étalant devant lui. La carpette de la douche gisait, tâchée de souillures allant de l'orange au brunâtre. Une odeur nauséabonde en émanait. Et par-dessus le marché, des morceaux poisseux de nourriture préalablement digérée encrassaient le sol de la douche même. Seto ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre la raison de la présence de telles immondices.

\- Cet abruti n'a pas été foutu de vomir ailleurs que dans la douche !

Reprenant son souffle – ce qu'il regretta aussitôt vu la puanteur régnant –, il demanda à Mokuba de quitter la pièce, lui promettant de nettoyer le désastre.

Le brun commença par tourner le robinet de l'installation, laissant échapper un jet à haut débit. Il espérait que cela suffirait à décoller les restes de vomissures. Cependant, non seulement, celles-ci avaient bénéficié de suffisamment de temps que pour pouvoir s'engluer profondément, mais en plus, l'eau déversée par le pommeau s'écoulait anormalement lentement. Laissant tomber sa tête dans ses mains, Seto bougonna de dépit :

\- Il a même réussi à boucher ma douche.

* * *

Ce chapitre sera probablement le chapitre que j'aurai préféré écrire. Probablement, on ne sait jamais.

Par contre, quand je relis le brouillon ancestral de ce chapitre, justement censé servir de brouillon, autant le fond reste fort similaire, autant la forme... Il n'y a pas une seule putain de ligne de dialogue qui a survécu à la réécriture x)


	7. Chapitre 7

Voilà le dernier chapitre de la première partie de la fiction. Il me semble qu'il s'agit du plus long ( même si comparé à d'autres, il reste très court. Oui Kailyn, c'est toi que je vise x) ).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Elément perturbateur

Jonouchi avait été battu trois fois par son père. La première occurrence avait eu lieu lorsque ce dernier avait perdu son emploi. La deuxième, après que sa mère soit partie. Et la troisième, pour une raison que le blond avait à présent oubliée. Depuis, il avait soigneusement évité sa demeure, traînant à l'extérieur le plus longtemps possible.

Cependant, lorsqu'Isono l'y déposa, il sut que retarder l'échéance ne serait que superflu. Se dirigeant vers la cuisine comme un cochon vers l'abattoir, il baissa les yeux devant son père. Ce fut ainsi que le compteur des violences subies par Jonouchi s'incrémenta.

L'adolescent ne se rendit pas en cours la semaine suivante, se contentant d'un confinement approfondi dans sa chambre. Il passait son temps à ressasser les souvenirs qu'il partageait avec sa sœur, même les plus insignifiants, ou encore, à simplement rester couché sur son lit, un casque masquant ses oreilles.

Ses amis lui avaient rendu visite le lendemain de l'enterrement, s'inquiétant de son état. Il ne leur avait cependant pas ouvert. Ce qui ne les avait pas empêché de revenir le surlendemain après l'école, et encore le sur-surlendemain. Ceux-ci étaient rapidement chassés lorsque le géniteur du blond était présent. Mais lorsqu'il était absent, ils se bornaient à appeler leur ami, le supplier de leur parler, même une minute. La porte restait néanmoins désespérément close. Jonouchi n'avait envie de voir personne. Et encore moins de « parler ».

Un jour, son état léthargique fut cependant troublé. Les souvenirs du visage, du sourire, des pleurs de sa sœur avaient été furtivement éclipsés par une paire d'yeux bleu ciel. Une paire d'yeux suintant de pitié. Suivi d'une admonition.

« Continue ton cinéma. »

L'adolescent sursauta. Assis sur son lit, il laissa ensuite sa tête reposer sur le mur jouxtant celui-ci. Était-ce réellement cela ? Ne faisait-il que s'apitoyer sur lui-même ? Se complaire dans sa souffrance, l'apprécier, tel un masochiste ? Au point d'en arriver à un état suffisamment pathétique pour mériter un tel regard de Kaiba. L'homme dont il souhaitait gagner le respect. L'homme par qui il souhaitait être reconnu. Et, plus surprenant, l'homme qui l'avait aidé.

Evidemment, le PDG demeurait à ses yeux « un enfoiré de première catégorie », doté d' « un putain d'égocentrisme incurable ». Mais aussi, une personne qu'il admirait, pour son talent aux duels, son aplomb, et sa capacité à gérer sans anicroche une des plus grosses entreprises du Japon parallèlement au lycée.

Dire qu'il avait éveillé la pitié de cet homme. Non pas que la tâche soit ardue. Seulement, il n'avait pas pensé avoir l'air pitoyable. Envoyant un poing valser contre le mur, Jonouchi jura. Il était en train de devenir le genre de personnes qu'il méprisait : un être veule ayant abandonné tout espoir. Il devait se reprendre. Mais surtout, se rendre sur la tombe de Shizuka. Pour s'excuser. Plus que probablement dans le vide.

Le bus déposa l'adolescent à quelques dizaines de mètres du cimetière. L'air était froid, annonciateur du mois de décembre. Et bien que le blond ne porte qu'une fine veste d'automne, il ne frissonnait pas. Ses pas étaient fermes. Il voulait voir sa sépulture de ses propres yeux.

Jonouchi chercha longtemps, sillonnant les tombes à la recherche de son nom. Jusqu'à ce qu'enfin il la trouve. Petite tombe de granit discrète colorée d'un bouquet rougeoyant, probablement déposé par sa mère. L'adolescent tomba à genoux devant le cliché de sa sœur souriante. Les souvenirs qu'il avait désespérément tentés de conserver lui paraissaient si flous à côté de cette image éblouissante. Si irréels.

Les larmes coulèrent sur ses mains encrassées par la terre raclée par ses ongles. Comment pouvait-il être devenu incapable de se représenter correctement le sourire étincelant de Shizuka ? Ses souvenirs étaient-ils voués à lentement s'estomper ? Ne subsisterait-il un jour plus que les photos afin de la lui remémorer ?

Un véritable déluge noyait sol. Et l'adolescent était incapable de l'enrayer. Lorsqu'il porta un nouveau regard trempé au visage de sa sœur, s'ajoutèrent à ses questions les réminiscences de l'enterrement. De son irrespect. De son inconscience.

\- Pardonne-moi, murmura-t-il d'une voix enrouée. Pardonne-moi.

Il répéta cette supplique encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce que les pleurs noient également ses cordes vocales. Sa poitrine était transpercée d'une douleur insoutenable, telle de multiples piques s'enfonçant dans son cœur meurtri. Les larmes l'empêchaient de respirer correctement. Il n'en pouvait plus. C'en était trop pour son pauvre corps.

Cette souffrance allait-elle seulement cesser un jour ? Ou était-il condamné à passer le reste de sa vie sous son joug ? Plus les pleurs ruisselaient, plus il en avait l'impression. Il ne parviendrait jamais à se relever après un tel choc.

L'adolescent resta encore longtemps après que ses larmes se soient taries. Il ne parvenait pas à quitter la tombe, à quitter ce qu'il restait du corps de sa sœur. Puis, finalement il se résigna, s'éloignant en lui promettant qu'il reviendrait.

Lorsque Jonouchi atteignit le trottoir longeant la rue où il habitait, il aperçut ses amis au loin, en train de frapper à sa porte une énième fois. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour, ceux-ci le repérèrent et se hâtèrent de l'intercepter.

\- Cette fois-ci tu ne t'échapperas pas Jonouchi ! cria Honda en le retenant par la capuche de son manteau.

Lorsque le blond fit volte face, la vue de ses yeux rouges et cernés clouèrent ses camardes sur place. Comptant en profiter pour s'éclipser, il fut arrêté par la voix d'Anzu, en pleurs.

\- Jonouchi, s'il te plaît, sanglotait-elle en essuyant vainement ses larmes, arrête de constamment nous éviter !

Sa voix se brisa sur les derniers mots. Yugi reprit avec une fermeté inhabituelle :

\- On veut t'aider. Laisse-nous t'aider !

\- Je me demande bien ce que vous pouvez tant faire pour « m'aider », rétorqua amèrement l'adolescent.

\- C'est vrai qu'on ne sait pas ce qui te pourrait te rendre le sourire, mais rester tout seul n'est certainement pas une bonne solution ! assena Yugi, les sourcils froncés.

Anzu pleurait toujours, soutenue par Honda dont les mâchoires semblaient décidées à s'écraser mutuellement.

\- Au moins, je suis tranquille, tout seul, contesta le blond.

A ces mots, le brun s'enflamma :

\- Ah oui, tu te sens tranquille ?

Ses poings se serrèrent, après avoir préalablement laissé Anzu aux mains de Yugi. Il allait profondément regretter ce qu'il allait hurler, mais sa fureur l'avait mis à bout. Lui aussi, souffrait de la mort de la femme qu'il aimait.

\- C'est vrai que depuis plus d'une semaine, tu passes ton temps, tranquille, dans ta chambre. Mais dis-moi, tu comptes continuer jusque quand exactement ? Un mois, une année, toute ta vie ? Ou alors, tu préfères devenir un ivrogne ? Un alcoolique ? Il me semble que tu as déjà bien expérimenté ça ! Oh, mais laisse-moi deviner, c'est à ça que tu passes tes journées maintenant, à te bourrer la gueule pour oublier ?

Honda s'était attendu à recevoir un coup de poing, ou encore un coup de pied bien placé. Au pire, une dérouillée dont il se souviendrait longtemps. Mais certainement pas à ce qui s'en suivit. Jonouchi s'était retourné pour lui faire face, puis avait fondu en larmes.

Le brun, tout d'abord interloqué, balaya ensuite la gêne pointant dans son buste d'un revers de la main. Jamais encore il n'avait vu son ami pleurer. Il finit par poser une paume se voulant rassurante sur son épaule.

\- Jonouchi, ça va aller. On va t'aider. Ca va aller, ne put-il que murmurer.

Après un certain temps, le blond chuchota entre deux pleurs :

\- Je suis désolé. Tellement désolé. Je ne fais que de la merde. Je suis désolé.

N'y tenant plus, Anzu se jeta dans ses bras, suivie de Yugi et Honda. Leur câlin collectif poussa les quelques passants à devoir emprunter le bord de la route pour accéder à la suite du trottoir.

\- Imbécile, assena l'adolescente dont les larmes coulaient toujours. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point tu nous as inquiétés tout ce temps. Demain, on passe la journée ensemble, dimanche aussi. Et lundi tu viendras à l'école, c'est un ordre ! Dieu sait ce qui t'arrivera si tu me désobéis.

\- Tu peux la croire, reprit Yugi. Elle peut être effrayante quand elle veut.

Les coins des lèvres de Jonouchi s'étirèrent. Un léger sourire apparut sur son visage. Depuis quand n'avait-il plus entendu de répliques aussi banales ?

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Le blond passa comme promis le week-end en compagnie de ses amis. Ils parlèrent. Restèrent silencieux. Aidèrent l'ancien voyou à se remettre en ordre au vu des nombreux cours qu'il avait manqués. Firent des parties de Duel de Monstres. Parlèrent encore. Puis restèrent à nouveau silencieux.

Jonouchi finit par loger chez Yugi la veille du premier jour de la semaine. Ce temps passé en compagnie de ses amis lui avait fait du bien. Il avait pu se changer les idées, malgré qu'à chaque fois que ses pensées se tournaient vers Shizuka, une sourde douleur empoignait son cœur.

Alors que Yugi dormait sur son lit surplombé par le velux, Jonouchi fixait les quelques étoiles visibles à travers celui-ci. Le futon sur lequel il était étendu n'était pas des plus confortables, mais ce n'était pas cela qui l'empêchait de rejoindre les bras de Morphée. Il pensait à l'école, au retard qu'il avait accumulé – il aurait d'ailleurs intérêt à trimer pendant les vacances de Noël s'il souhaitait réussir son année –. De fil en aguille, ses pensées glissèrent vers sa classe, à la façon dont les élèves réagiraient après sa longue absence, mais aussi probablement à la rumeur qui avait dû s'y étendre après l'enterrement. Puis, arriva le visage de Kaiba, accompagné de son regard bleuté. Il ne s'agissait plus du regard de pitié qu'il lui avait adressé un jour de tempête, mais bien du regard triste, compatissant, qu'il lui avait offert après lui avoir cuisiné le riz.

Le blond devrait le remercier. Il avait fait de même avec ses amis, juste avant qu'ils quittent la maison du tricolore. Cependant, le PDG avait aussi sa part de responsabilité dans sa décision – encore fragile – de ne pas se laisser abattre. Sans compter le fait qu'il se soit occupé d'un pitoyable ivrogne en phase terminale. Oui, il devait le remercier sans faute.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Seto se perdait dans la montagne de documents qui envahissait son bureau. Cela faisait des jours qu'il ne parvenait plus à travailler correctement. Il avait cependant totalement refusé de délaisser son dimanche en compagnie de son petit frère. Résultat, il était contraint de travailler à plus de deux heures du matin la veille du premier jour d'école de la semaine. Le brun était conscient qu'il passerait plus que probablement une nuit blanche. Les affaires qu'il lui restait à traiter devaient être prêtes pour le lendemain à dix-huit heures pile.

Il était également conscient de ce qui empêchait son esprit de pleinement se concentrer. L'absence de Jonouchi. Il avait plusieurs fois songé à lui rendre visite – si son foutu inconscient désirait tant le voir, mais surtout si cela lui permettait de se remettre correctement au travail par après, qu'il réalise cet ô combien stupide souhait –. Le brun n'avait néanmoins jamais pu s'y résoudre. Il se rendrait au domicile de Jonouchi, bien. Et après ? Il allait rester planté devant lui sans prononcer mot ? Car il n'avait strictement aucune idée de discours pseudo-réconfortant et aucune envie d'en trouver. Convaincre une compagnie de se soumettre à la sienne – contre son gré, ou non – lui paraissait une entreprise bien plus simple.

Après que Seto ait perdu ses parents, personne ne l'avait consolé. Pas même Mokuba. Celui-ci était encore trop jeune à l'époque. Il n'avait pas vécu le décès de leurs géniteurs de la même manière. Aujourd'hui encore, le PDG se demandait si son petit-frère avait été conscient de ce que la mort impliquait à ce moment. Bien sûr, cela avait peiné ce dernier de ne plus voir ses parents. Mais avait-il compris que cela serait définitif ? Aurait-il simplement été capable de saisir ce que « définitif » signifiait ? A présent, le cadet l'avait bien évidemment compris. Le brun ne pouvait d'ailleurs que remarquer le regard envieux qu'il jetait parfois aux familles qu'ils croisaient dans la rue le dimanche. Mais malgré tout, Mokuba n'avait pas subi leur perte. Le PDG n'était même pas sûr que celui-ci ait gardé de clairs souvenirs de leurs enterrements respectifs. Il ne pouvait néanmoins lui en vouloir. Lui, donnerait tout pour se débarrasser de ces souvenirs réfractaires.

Seto abattit son poing rageur sur son bureau. Ces pensées commençaient à le faire sortir de ses gonds. Son bras insoumis effectua alors un ample mouvement sous la colère. Si ample que celui-ci renversa la pile de dossiers siégeant à ses côtés. Le PDG se sentit exploser. La totalité de ses papiers gisait à présent sur le parquet entourant son bureau. Mélangés, certains pliés, ils étaient complètement éparpillés.

Alors que de multiples jurons, insultes et autres joyeusetés franchissaient ses lèvres, Seto se baissa pour ramasser le capharnaüm. Sa rage atteint de nouveaux sommets lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'aucune des feuilles n'était numérotée.

\- Pourquoi diable ne les ai-je pas agrafées ! cria le brun, manquant de déchirer un début de rapport au passage.

Respirant une grosse goulée d'air, le PDG tenta de se calmer. Cela ne l'avancerait à rien de s'énerver. C'était d'ailleurs cela qui avait originellement causé ce désastre. Il allait donc gentiment ramasser toute cette paperasse, joyeusement la trier, reprendre là où il s'était arrêté dans la bonne humeur, puis achever ses obligations avec le sourire. Et accessoirement, il allait dès le lendemain rendre visite à Jonouchi, lui balancer n'importe quelle merde lui passant par la tête, puis reprendre le cours de sa vie sans plus s'inquiéter pour qui que ce soit, excepté lui-même ainsi que Mokuba. Ravi de cette décision consistant probablement en l'une des meilleures de son existence – juste après la prise de pouvoir de la KaibaCorp et l'explosion d'Alcatraz – il commença à disposer ses papiers sur plusieurs piles, correspondant chacune à une affaire précise.

Seto fut contraint, comme escompté, de passer une nuit blanche. Alors que les sept heures du matin approchaient, il fut cependant satisfait de constater qu'il avait réussi à achever son travail. Après avoir rendu visite à Jonouchi, il pourrait tranquillement récupérer le sommeil perdu.

Le brun enfila son uniforme en vitesse, déjeuna rapidement face à son frère qui ne manqua pas de lui faire remarquer qu'il avait une sale tête, prit deux cafés pour la route – histoire de ne pas s'endormir à même son banc – et fila dans la voiture. Il arriva un peu plus tard qu'à son habitude – bien que cela soit toujours trop tôt pour la plupart des autres élèves –. Après s'être assis au fond de la classe, il n'eut néanmoins pas à attendre longtemps avant que l'ombre d'une bruyante discussion le tire de ses rêveries. La bande à Yugi entra dans la pièce, augmentant le volume des parasites sonores.

Lorsque le PDG aperçut Jonouchi parmi eux, son cœur loupa un battement. Il se sentit même presque… heureux. Mettant cet étrange comportement sur le coup de son état de fatigue avancé, il laissa à nouveau son esprit se vider de ses pensées.

La matinée fut longue. Très longue. Malgré les effets excitants de la caféine, Seto ne parvenait pas à se concentrer. Les dossiers qu'il avait traités la nuit dansaient devant ses yeux, leurs mots se mélangeant pour former d'incompréhensibles phrases. Détournant toute son attention des cours, il se forçait alors à se rappeler tel ou tel détail concernant chacune de ses affaires – bien que cela soit strictement inutile maintenant que celles-ci étaient classées –.

Ce fut avec un soulagement non-dissimulé que le brun se rendit sur le toit du bâtiment lors du temps de midi. Il laissa sa tête se reposer sur le grillage et ferma les yeux. Dès la fin des cours, il pourrait rentrer chez lui et dormir. A présent que Jonouchi était revenu en cours, il n'avait plus besoin de lui rende visite.

Alors qu'il laissait aller la totalité de son corps contre le grillage bordant le toit, la porte de la cabine d'accès s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Katsuya. Le PDG se raidit aussitôt. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le découvre dans un de ses rares moments de détente.

A son plus grand étonnement, le blond vint s'asseoir à ses côtés – celui-ci se contentait d'habitude de la façade de la cabine –. Ils se regardèrent un moment, se jaugeant mutuellement, puis détournèrent le regard. Seto sentit une fois de plus l'étrange sentiment de bien-être le gagner. Rompant le silence, il déclara, les yeux fixant un point à l'opposé de Jonouchi :

\- Tu as l'air d'aller mieux.

\- Oui.

Le silence s'installa à nouveau. Puis, leurs regards se croisèrent. Katsuya murmura alors :

\- Enfin, plus ou moins.

\- Les premiers mois sont les plus difficiles. Après, le temps commence tout doucement à faire son œuvre.

\- C'est ce qu'il paraît, répondit platement le blond, pas très convaincu.

Plantant ses yeux bleus perçants dans les siens, le PDG assena :

\- Je n'ai pas dit que ta vie allait reprendre son cours normal une fois que suffisamment de temps aura passé. Elle ne sera plus jamais comme avant. Mais tu finiras par t'habituer. C'est tout.

Les yeux du brun s'assombrirent. Suffisamment pour que Jonouchi comprenne qu'il évoquait là à mi-mot son passé. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, son camarade avait perdu ses parents lorsqu'il était enfant. Il devait savoir de quoi il parlait. Ce dernier devait – à peu de choses près – avoir traversé les mêmes moments que lui, voire pire. Et cela le fit se sentir infiniment proche de Kaiba.

Ce devait être le moment propice. Le moment idéal.

\- Kaiba, commença l'ancien voyou. Merci.

Ce simple petit mot de gratitude bouleversa Seto. Cela devait faire des mois, non, des années que personne ne le lui avait adressé.

\- Je veux dire, continua la d'adolescent, gêné par le silence persistant de son interlocuteur, tu m'as bien remis les idées en place quand on s'est battu, avec la tempête et tout. Mais à l'enterrement aussi. Je veux dire, tu m'as sauvé la mise ! Et en prime tu t'es occupé d'un mec complètement déchiré. Donc, enfin, merci.

Reprenant petit à petit ses esprits, Seto répliqua :

\- D'un triple abruti tu veux dire.

Baissant la tête, Jonouchi ne put que confirmer :

\- Oui, d'un triple abruti complètement déchiré.

\- Qui, en prime, a accompli l'exploit de boucher ma douche, ajouta le brun, les sourcils froncés.

\- Quoi ! J'ai bouché ta douche ? Moi ?

Le blond s'interrompit, tentant de se rappeler les événements.

\- Tu as probablement vomi dans la douche, et sur la carpette en prime, railla le PDG.

\- Même si j'étais bourré, je n'aurais quand même pas vomi dans une douche enfin ! Disons que, j'espère, hésita-t-il en détournant le regard.

Les sourcils de l'ancien voyou se plièrent sous son effort de réflexion. Il devait absolument se rappeler. Ce que le brun racontait ne pouvait être vrai. Puis, quelques flashs traversèrent son esprit. Honteux, il avoua alors :

\- Je n'ai pas vomi dans la douche. J'ai vomi sur la carpette que j'ai ensuite lavée dans la douche.

\- Ce n'est pas beaucoup plus intelligent. Je dirais même que c'est pire !

\- Oh, ça va, j'avais d'abord foutu le plus gros dans les toilettes, répliqua le blond, faisant à nouveau – plus ou moins fièrement – face à l'adolescent.

\- Voyez-vous ça, il est vrai que cette action ô combien propice à la situation change tout ! commenta le PDG. Il est clair à présent que ce que tu as fait ce jour-là découlait d'une intense cogitation.

Katsuya éclata alors de rire. Cette situation avait dû être tellement ridicule. Il donnerait tant afin de pouvoir observer la tête qu'avait tiré Kaiba devant cet incident ménager.

\- Et qu'as-tu donc fait après ça ? demanda le blond, curieux.

\- Un coup d'acide caustique a rapidement réparé les dégâts.

\- Voilà qui découle également d'une intense cogitation.

Le brun ne put empêcher un léger sourire étirer discrètement ses lèvres, avant de rétorquer :

\- La douche était débouchée après ça.

Les deux adolescents continuèrent à discuter, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que quelques minutes avant la reprise des cours. Avant de partir, le blond ne put s'empêcher de réitérer sa reconnaissance :

\- Encore merci, Kaiba.

Puis, il quitta le toit, plantant là un PDG encore plus troublé qu'après son premier remerciement. Lorsque ce dernier avait regardé les yeux bruns munis d'une nouvelle, mais faible étincelle de vie, il avait réalisé. Il était amoureux de Jonouchi.

Une fois la porte de la cabine refermée, Seto réalisa une seconde chose. C'était la première fois que le blond quittait le toit avant lui.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

L'année scolaire avançait. Après les vacances de Noël, vinrent les premières neiges, peu persistantes en pleine ville. Les élèves de terminale du lycée de Domino étudiaient d'arrache pied afin de préparer leurs rudes examens de fin d'année. Lorsqu'une douce température céda à la rude froideur de l'hiver, il n'y eut plus que ce mot sortant de leurs bouches.

Jonouchi avait quelque peu repris du poil de la bête, principalement grâce à une étude poussée lui ayant permis de régulièrement se changer les idées lorsqu'il retournait chez lui. Néanmoins, il craquait encore certains soirs. Était-ce à cause du noir oppressant qui l'entourait ? Était-ce parce qu'il était seul ? Toujours est-il que de lourdes larmes trempaient ses joues et son matelas, tandis que le manque de Shizuka se faisait cruellement sentir.

Le blond avait pris l'habitude de se rendre sur sa tombe chaque week-end. Parfois en compagnie de ses amis. Parfois seul. Il n'y avait jamais croisé sa mère, mais reconnaissait, déposé sur la sépulture, un bouquet de fleurs rouge sang semblable à celui présent lors de sa première visite. Lui, n'apportait jamais de fleurs. A quoi bon en cueillir ou en acheter si c'était pour que celles-ci fanent en moins d'un jour et salissent la tombe ? Par ailleurs, la photo de sa petite sœur suffisait à enjoliver celle-ci.

Katsuya avait petit à petit renoué les liens avec ses amis. Il ne les évitait plus aux pauses, ni durant les temps de midi, ou tout du moins, durant certains de ceux-ci. Il lui arrivait régulièrement de disparaître une fois la sonnerie retentie, puis de réapparaître comme par magie au début du premier cours de l'après-midi. Bien que ceux-ci lui aient souvent demandé où il était allé, ou ce qu'il avait fait, le blond détournait rapidement le sujet de conversation, ou s'il n'avait pas d'idée, répondait vaguement via des « quelque part » ou « quelque chose ». Jamais il ne leur avouerait qu'il passait ces temps de midi sur le toit en compagnie de Kaiba. Même lui trouvait cela étrange. Yugi et les autres avaient donc fini par abandonner, se résignant à adhérer à la théorie stipulant que leur ami leur cachait l'existence d'une quelconque petite amie.

Ces banals quotidiens laissèrent ensuite place aux examens, puis, à la remise des diplômes. Jonouchi, malgré ses nombreuses absences, avait finalement pu obtenir le sien. Bien que ses résultats frôlent le sol au ras des pâquerettes, il estimait que ses nombreux efforts avaient payé. Il ne désirait de toute façon pas poursuivre ses études. Il se hâterait de trouver un travail, économiserait pour acheter un petit appartement loin de celui de son père, et conserverait son rêve d'un jour devenir duelliste professionnel dans un coin de sa tête.

Après la cérémonie, la bande à Yugi se promit de garder contact malgré la distance – Anzu allant commencer ses études aux Etats-Unis –, puis, chacun repartit chez lui.

Alors que le blond s'apprêtait à quitter le lieu qu'il avait fréquenté durant trois longues années, il aperçut Kaiba au loin. L'ancien voyou n'allait probablement plus jamais croiser sa route. Ils n'avaient échangés leurs numéros, et fondamentalement, n'avaient aucune raison de se revoir.

Seto finit par remarquer l'adolescent le fixant. Il lui adressa ce qui ressemblait à un sourire, lui tourna le dos et s'en alla. Katsuya sentit alors une pointe de tristesse tendrement percer son cœur.

* * *

Et voilà, fin de la première partie !

Pensez-vous que ce chapitre conclut bien la période lycée ? Je l'espère :) Sans parler de la déclaration silencieuse de Kaiba ( bon Dieu, j'espère qu'il n'est pas trop OOC à ce moment... Enfin, dans ma tête, il n'est pas OOC. Mais sur papier, peut-être qu'il le paraît ! Comment ça, je suis compliquée ? C'est juste un effet de l'imagination x) ).

A bientôt !


	8. Péripétie 1

Ce chapitre arrive assez tôt. Enfin, vu sa longueur, ce n'est pas très étonnant :)

Voici donc le premier chapitre de la seconde partie de la fiction. Comme je l'avais dit dans le tout premier chapitre, le découpage de cette partie sera radicalement différent de la première. Un chapitre correspondra à un instant particulier. Un moment continu de l'histoire. C'est pourquoi certains chapitres seront extrêmement courts ( comme celui-ci ). Les plus longs dépasseront d'ailleurs difficilement les 2000 mots. On peut considérer qu'il n'y a plus vraiment de fil conducteur dans cette partie, mis à part la relation Seto/Jonouchi. J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Tombe I

L'air frais du mois de novembre mordait les visages des quelques personnes venues se recueillir sur le cimetière de Domino. Le vent soufflait, emportant quelques restes de fleurs au loin. Tout était silencieux.

Soudain, un crissement provenant de pas sur les graviers brisa le silence. Jonouchi était venu rendre visite à sa sœur. S'asseyant en face de la sépulture, il soupira. La journée avait été longue. Il ne se rendait d'habitude jamais sur la tombe de Shizuka en pleine semaine. Pour cause, ses multiples jobs. Mais il ne pouvait décemment ne pas la voir aujourd'hui, jour du troisième anniversaire de sa mort.

\- Salut petite sœur, commença-t-il, un triste sourire étirant ses lèvres. Il est tard, mais je n'ai pas pu me libérer avant. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas.

Enlevant sa veste, il la plaça en dessous de ses fesses, espérant ainsi se ménager un confortable siège. Les graviers lui rentraient dans la peau au travers de ses vêtements.

\- Je dois encore y retourner après. Si tu savais à quel point je me réjouis, reprit-il sarcastiquement. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait si difficile de cumuler tous ces boulots, j'aurais peut-être dû écouter Honda et les autres lorsqu'ils m'ont dit que c'était impossible. Mais bon, si je veux enfin pouvoir acheter un appart correct aussi loin que possible de celui de mon père, il va falloir que je tienne encore un peu.

Jonouchi avait pris l'habitude de raconter à la tombe de sa sœur tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Il espérait au fond de lui qu'où que celle-ci se trouve, elle l'entendait et murmurait des réponses qu'il ne pouvait entendre. Après avoir quelque peu épousseté la sépulture, il continua :

\- Enfin, je ne pensais pas non plus que ce serait aussi difficile d'amasser suffisamment d'argent pour acheter un appart sans aucun soutien financier de la génération du dessus. Aucun signe de ma mère pour changer, et quant à mon père, comme d'hab quoi. Il travaille, mais dépense son argent n'importe comment. Sérieux, s'il n'a rien d'intéressant à en faire, j'en veux bien moi ! Et je ne te parle pas des ces trous du cul d'hypocrites de banquiers ! « Je suis navré, mais nous ne pouvons, dans l'état actuel des choses, vous accorder un prêt. » Je leur en donnerai des « navré » moi !

Amère, le blond enfonça ses poings dans les graviers.

\- Enfin, je ne devrais pas me plaindre devant toi. Au moins, je suis en vie, hein. C'est ça que tu as envie de me répondre. Et tu aurais bien raison.

Un doux silence, seulement tranché par le vent bruissant dans les arbres, s'installa. Pour finalement être à nouveau rompu.

\- Ah, je ne sais plus si je te l'avais dit la dernière fois, mais j'ai acheté une moto ! Oui, je viens de me plaindre de mes problèmes d'argent et puis j'achète une moto, mais tu aurais dû voir l'affaire ! Une d'occasion comme on en voit tous les dix ans. Quasiment neuve pour presque rien ! Enfin, c'est clair que sa puissance n'est pas très élevée, mais ça reste cent fois plus pratique que le bus. Et puis, j'avais envie de me faire plaisir pour une fois.

Après avoir décrit en détails toutes les particularités de son nouveau véhicule, Jonouchi rit.

\- Je n'ose même pas imaginer comment tu m'aurais remballé si tu étais encore là. Tu n'as jamais été fan de ce genre de sujets de conversation.

Le sourire du jeune homme s'évanouit aussi vite qu'il était venu. La douleur poignardait son cœur. Il aurait tant donné pour voir la bouille de sa sœur énervée par ce qu'elle appelait des « conversations de mecs ».

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, puis se releva, frotta sa veste afin d'ôter les gravillons s'y étant accrochés et l'enfila.

\- Je vais devoir y aller petite sœur. Les clients ne vont pas m'attendre. Ils sont rois à ce qu'on dit.

Avant de tourner les talons, il murmura une dernière phrase :

\- Tu me manques comme jamais.


	9. Péripétie 2

Et non, je n'ai pas attendu tout ce temps pour poster un chapitre d'une longueur incroyablement longue ( par contre mon français s'est bien amélioré comme vous pouvez le constater ). Il est tout de même légèrement plus long que le précédant.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Café I

Jonouchi sortait une fois de plus bredouille d'un appartement qu'il avait visité.

Il épluchait chaque jour les petites annonces, affiches placardées sur certaines vitrines, ainsi que les sites internet immobiliers. Il y a plusieurs semaines, un appartement avait capté son attention. Sa localisation était bonne, les photos de son intérieur correctes. Et tout cela dans ses budgets. Cependant, il s'était avéré sur place que l'habitation possédait un sévère problème de chauffage. Jonouchi avait alors compris la raison du prix dérisoirement bas du bien. S'il se décidait à l'acheter, il devrait remplacer l'entièreté de l'installation concernée. Car celle-ci – en plus de ne fonctionner que sommairement – ne correspondait plus aux normes de sécurité. Le jeune homme avait alors tenté d'écourter la discussion avec le propriétaire. Mais celui-ci s'était révélé étonnement insistant, minimisant l'impact du souci.

Voilà seulement que le blond était parvenu à s'extraire de l'habitation. Après avoir soupiré une énième fois, il regagna sa moto. Il ne s'agissait pas de sa première expérience en visite d'appartements, loin de là. Mais le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer à chaque nouvelle tentative que celle-ci serait la bonne. Il pensait avoir expérimenté tous les problèmes possibles, mais à chaque visite, il découvrait de nouveaux désagréments. La palme d'or devait probablement revenir au propriétaire étant parvenu à prendre des photos potables d'un intérieur immonde. Ce type devait être un artiste. Il aurait autrement été impossible pour lui de calculer aussi soigneusement ses angles de prises afin que la sordidité de l'appartement ne transparaisse pas. Un sol incrusté de saleté, un carrelage auquel manquaient certains pavés, des murs aux tapissages décrépits. Sans parler de l'odeur régnant. Jonouchi n'avait même pas souhaité voir la cuisine et était parti sur le champ. Rien que d'y repenser lui donnait envie de vomir.

« Ce doit être le lot de ceux qui cherchent des trucs pas chers. » songea-t-il en démarrant son véhicule.

Le jeune homme n'avait aucune envie de rentrer chez lui. Chaque visite lui donnait l'espoir d'enfin pouvoir s'émanciper. Et chaque déception résultant des échecs de celles-ci n'en était que plus mordante. Il pouvait tout aussi bien se rendre dans un quelconque café, y manger un quelconque semblant de repas, puis se rendre à son travail. Oui, il ferait ça.

Il se gara dès qu'il aperçut un emplacement disponible et décida d'entrer dans le premier café qui croiserait sa route. Celui-ci s'avéra être spécialisé dans les capuccino. Bien que miteux au premier abord, le petit intérieur conçu de toute évidence selon un style européen s'avéra agréable. Les murs de briques rouges faisaient ressortir les immenses poutres partant du sol pavé pour rejoindre une imposante architecture en bois supportant le toit du bâtiment. Le peu de tables présentes semblait au premier abord occupé.

Arrivé au fond de la bâtisse, Jonouchi s'apprêta à rebrousser chemin, avant d'apercevoir qu'il demeurait une place libre. Il se hâta de s'y installer, posant son casque sur une chaise adjacente. Alors qu'il examinait les choix de boissons, son regard glissa sur la table située à sa droite. Elle était occupée par un grand homme pianotant le clavier d'un ordinateur portable. Lorsque le blond le reconnut, il s'écria, stupéfait :

\- Kaiba ?

L'intéressé tourna vaguement la tête à l'entente de son nom. La surprise put également se lire sur son visage lorsqu'il aperçut Jonouchi.

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru te voir dans un endroit aussi miteux ! s'exclama le blond, essayant de justifier son précédent cri.

\- Comme quoi, l'impossible est possible, répondit simplement Seto avant de se replonger dans son écran.

Une serveuse ne tarda pas à demander à Katsuya sa commande. Attendant que cette dernière arrive, le blond jeta un coup d'œil en coin au PDG. Bien qu'il ne l'ait plus vu depuis trois ans, celui-ci n'avait pas changé d'un pouce. Il affichait le même air austère qu'au lycée. Ainsi que le même semblant d'indifférence à ce qui l'entourait.

Le silence s'étant installé entre eux lui rappelait ceux du temps où il était encore étudiant. Du temps où Kaiba s'occupait d'il ne savait trop quels papiers, et lui contemplait à ses côtés le ciel, nuageux, bleu, ensoleillé, pluvieux. Jusqu'à ce qu'une réplique quelconque le brise.

\- Quelle idée de prendre un café avec une boule de glace en plein hiver, avait marmonné Seto.

Le bruit résultant de la rencontre entre la tasse de Jonouchi apportée par la serveuse et sa table l'avait détourné de son ordinateur portable.

\- Si j'en ai envie. J'ai suffisamment entendu de remarques sur les températures pour aujourd'hui, merci.

\- Pauvre petit chiot, assena Seto, un demi-sourire sarcastique plaqué au visage.

Ayant partiellement délaissé son ordinateur, il faisait à présent face au jeune homme. Celui-ci rétorqua :

\- Ca m'étonnerait que tu puisses comprendre, mais j'ai visité un appartement aujourd'hui.

\- Et tu as essayé d'en arnaquer le propriétaire je présume ? coupa le PDG.

Jonouchi soupira bruyamment pour la forme. Avec le temps, il avait appris à apprécier les remarques acerbes de Kaiba.

\- Evidemment. Il est très connu que ce sont les acheteurs qui arnaquent les propriétaires et certainement pas l'inverse !

\- Oh, mais serait-il donc possible que tu aies finalement appris l'ironie ? déclara platement Seto.

\- L'impossible est possible aujourd'hui, il parait.

Satisfait d'avoir – probablement pour la première fois – cloué le bec au brun, Katsuya continua son histoire :

\- J'ai donc visité cet appartement qui ne semblait pas trop mal à première vue, et voilà que le propriétaire m'annonce que le chauffage a quelques « problèmes ». Il a essayé de me baratiner qu'une réparation suffirait, mais en regardant de plus près, j'ai compris qu'il devait être totalement remplacé. Non mais, il me prenait pour qui ! J'ai travaillé dans le bâtiment, je sais encore reconnaître un chauffage défectueux !

Seto ne répondit rien.

Le blond, habitué à son comportement taciturne, se tut et continua à boire son café. Le goût vanillé de la glace se mariait à merveille avec celui-ci.

\- Je ne t'ai vu dans aucun des tournois de duels de monstres ces dernières années. Tu as abandonné, comme Yugi ? demanda le PDG après avoir envoyé un mail à un président récalcitrant, annonciateur d'une longue série.

Surpris par cette question personnelle, Katsuya répondit :

\- Non, pas du tout.

Il n'avait pas envie de parler des impératifs causés par ses multiples boulots au multimillionnaire ici présent. Certes, il avait gagné en autodérision. Mais pas au point de supporter une moquerie concernant sa situation, confinant au surmenage, sans riposter impulsivement.

\- Mais ne t'inquiète pas, le grand Jonouchi Katsuya finira par un jour revenir sur le devant de la scène ! Et peut-être même te battre devant des milliers de téléspectateurs !

\- Sur ce dernier point, je pense que tu rêves éveillé.

Après un moment de silence, Seto ajouta alors qu'il tapotait machinalement un énième mail :

\- Par contre le précédent me semble plus ou moins réalisable.

Le sourire qui s'étala sur les lèvres du blond fut instantané. Si rapide que même la fierté n'eusse pu l'en empêcher. Trop transparent. Trop révélateur quant au bonheur l'ayant traversé tel un électrochoc.

Ce qui déstabilisa le PDG ne fut cependant aucune de ces évidentes preuves de faiblesse, mais bien la sincérité portée par son expression.

Jonouchi souriait souvent. La plupart du temps, pour camoufler son malheur, aux autres comme à lui-même. Mais il arrivait quelques fois qu'il en laisse échapper d'aussi radieux qu'un soleil. Et dans ces rares moments, le cœur de Seto s'emballait.

Ce fut avec surprise que le brun accueillit ce tressautement longtemps oublié.

Leur discussion reprit petit à petit la structure étrange à laquelle ils étaient habitués : de longs silences reposants, suivis de courts échanges, puis de longs silences à nouveau.

Vint finalement l'heure pour Jonouchi d'aller travailler. Alors qu'il quittait la table, Seto planta son regard dans le sien et lui lança sèchement :

\- Je serai ici la semaine prochaine, même jour, même heure.

Le PDG avait prononcé cette phrase spontanément. Il l'avait formulée avant même de réfléchir à ses conséquences. Se morigénant pour son inconscience, il se hâta de se tourner vers son ordinateur et de recommencer à en martyriser le clavier, sans plus un regard pour le jeune homme.

Katsuya sortit du café, désorienté par la réplique de Kaiba. Il l'avait prononcée sans sourire. Seulement accompagnée par un regard dur et froid. Ses yeux bleus glacés habituels. Prise littéralement, elle ressemblait à une proposition. Mais, en regard du visage que le brun avait arboré, elle s'apparentait plutôt à une menace.


	10. Péripétie 3

Voilà la suite ! Encore un chapitre assez court, bonne lecture tout de même !

* * *

Tombe II

La neige tombait. Déversée par les nombreux nuages couvrant le ciel, elle heurtait la moindre parcelle du paysage urbain. Cependant rapidement chassée des routes, elle ne faisait pas plus long feu sur les trottoirs. Les flocons persistaient néanmoins dans le cimetière, s'accrochant aux tombes en granit, les peignant de blanc.

Comme chaque dimanche, Jonouchi était assis devant l'une d'elle. Il avait tenté de dégager la neige l'entourant afin de ne pas mouiller son pantalon. La tâche n'ayant pas rencontré un franc succès, il avait alors enlevé ses gants puis posé son postérieur sur ceux-ci.

Il avait ensuite raconté les grands évènements de la semaine à Shizuka, incluant l'énorme maladresse faite à son travail la veille : un renversement d'un plateau chargé de bouteilles et de verres. Malgré qu'il ait été acculé par la fatigue, il n'avait pu refuser quelques heures supplémentaires – autrement dit un paiement supplémentaire –. Cela l'avait néanmoins conduit à commettre cette embarrassante faute. Les autres serveurs n'avaient pas hésité à le réprimander sévèrement. Il n'était plus un petit nouveau, mais bien un employé régulier du restaurant.

\- Ah, et j'ai oublié de te raconter, s'exclama le blond. J'ai aussi croisé mon ex hier. Après mon énorme bourde au resto, je te raconte pas la journée. Je ne l'avais plus vue depuis un an je pense. Enfin, depuis que je l'ai quittée quoi. Ca m'a fait bizarre. Elle m'en avait voulu à mort après notre rupture. En même temps je la comprends, la quitter sans rien lui dire de plus que « c'est fini » n'était pas une brillante idée. Mais elle m'a parlé tout à fait normalement. Elle a même retrouvé quelqu'un.

Reprenant son souffle, il murmura afin qu'aucune personne environnante n'entende :

\- Ca risque d'être difficile pour une personne comme moi ça, hein ? Trouver quelqu'un.

Jonouchi rit jaune. Il était sorti avec Natsumi un peu plus d'un an. Ils travaillaient à ce moment au même café et avaient tout de suite accroché l'un à l'autre. Tout cela pour qu'au fil du temps, le blond se sente de plus en plus mal à l'aise face à la jeune fille. Tout cela, pour finalement découvrir qu'il était… d'un bord qu'il ne souhaitait pas nommer. Bien sûr, il ne le lui avait jamais avoué – ni à personne d'ailleurs –. Mais il n'avait, à partir d'un moment, plus pu se mentir à lui-même.

\- Enfin, changeons de sujet. Je t'ai dit que j'avais recroisé Kaiba ! A croire que c'est la semaine où je recroise toutes les vieilles connaissances, ça ferait presque peur. Ce sera qui la prochaine fois, Marek en voyage touristique au Japon ?

Le jeune homme frissonna à cette pensée. Il ne gardait définitivement pas un bon souvenir de son affrontement contre l'égyptien durant le tournoi de BatailleVille.

\- Qu'il ose remettre un pied ici et je lui éclate la tronche ! s'exclama-t-il.

Son éclat de voix, transformé en un fragile souffle blanc se perdit dans le cimetière, faisant sursauter les quelques personnes alentours. Jonouchi reprit alors sur un ton plus bas :

\- Enfin, bref. Je t'ai dit que je ai vu Kaiba dans un café, mais pas ce qu'il m'a dit.

Aspirant une goulée d'air afin de se préparer à une imitation étonnamment fidèle à l'original, Jonouchi répéta :

\- « Je serai ici la semaine prochaine, même jour, même heure. » Franchement, c'est quoi ce langage codé ? Je sais bien qu'il a toujours eu de sérieux problèmes de communication, mais là…

Laissant une main soutenir sa joue, il reprit, dubitatif :

\- En fait, non, ça lui ressemble. Ou plutôt, jamais je n'aurais cru entendre ça un jour. Mais si j'avais dû l'imaginer, ça aurait ressemblé à ça. Je ne vais pas te mentir, ça m'a fait plaisir de revoir cette espèce de prétentieux niveau international. Au final, au lycée on a fini par devenir…

Katsuya chercha ses mots. Il ne parvenait pas à décrire le lien qui l'avait uni à Kaiba. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, il tenta :

\- Proches ? Non, pas vraiment proches. Disons…

Abandonnant la recherche d'un qualificatif satisfaisant, le blond changea de tactique.

\- Il m'a aidé après ta mort. A sa manière, certes.

L'ancien voyou soupira en repensant à leur bagarre sous une pluie torrentielle.

\- Une manière extrêmement particulière. Colossalement particulière même, grimaça-t-il. Mais ça m'a aidé.

Un voile noir commençait à survoler le cimetière. La nuit tombait, bien trop tôt au gout du jeune homme. Elle l'empêchait de regarder la photo de sa sœur, figée sur la tombe. Mais il resta. Malgré le froid s'insinuant dans ses vêtements, il resta.

Lorsque l'heure de se rendre au travail arriva, Katsuya se releva, secoua ses gants afin d'enlever la neige s'y étant collée.

\- Je reviendrai dans deux semaines, comme d'habitude. Et comme d'habitude, tu me manques petite sœur. Bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer.

* * *

On est une fois de plus du point de vue de Jonouchi, le prochain chapitre devrait se passer du côté de notre cher Seto et ne pas trop tarder à arriver :)


	11. Péripétie 4

Le premier jet de ce chapitre sur ordinateur m'a énormément déplu. Je pense que c'est la première fois qu'en me relisant pour effectuer les premières corrections d'un écrit, je me suis dit : "Je n'aime pas du tout, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi.". C'est très paradoxal, parce que généralement, quand j'écris du "point de vue" de Seto, tout me vient assez naturellement. Bref, j'ai corrigé tant bien que mal ce chapitre et j'en suis maintenant plus ou moins satisfaite. Je ne pensais pas qu'un chapitre aussi court pouvait me donner autant de fil à retordre x)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Dimanche I

Le dimanche était le seul jour de la semaine où la probabilité de trouver un Seto oisif excédait zéro pourcent. Prouvant ce fait, le PDG était présentement assis dans l'un des confortables divans de son salon. Sans ordinateur. Sans portable. Sans rien.

Il avait effectué tout le travail à sa disposition ainsi qu'au-delà et Mokuba n'était pas au manoir. Dépourvu de passions, hormis les Duels de monstres, le brun ne savait que faire de sa journée – ce jeu ne pouvant malheureusement être joué seul, ou monnayant une de ces idiotes intelligences artificielles dont il s'était lassé –. C'est pourquoi il restait là, immobile, à lorgner la table basse lui faisant face.

Les dimanches passés avec le cadet étaient à présent loin derrière lui. Car, pour il ne savait quelle raison, celui-ci s'était distancié de lui. Seto avait premièrement mis cela sur le compte d'une quelconque crise d'adolescence prématurée. Mais il avait fini par abandonner cette hypothèse, ou tout du moins, à moitié.

Le réel commencement de tout cela se situait au jour où Mokuba avait demandé à aller chez un « ami ». Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Bien trop souvent au goût du PDG. Ce dernier avait cependant cédé à ses demandes tout en le mettant en garde, se persuadant que ces étranges envies disparaitraient avec le temps. Jusqu'à ce que Mokuba revienne au manoir bien après la fin des cours du collège. Et cela, sans l'avoir prévenu. Depuis, le brun avait sévèrement réglementé les allées et venues de l'adolescent. Il envoyait systématiquement Isono le chercher à la sortie du bâtiment scolaire et le chargeait de sa surveillance jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre de la KaibaCorp. Pas question que son petit frère traîne dans les rues en compagnie de personnes indignes de confiance. Mokuba avait des capacités. Certes moins importantes les siennes, mais de grandes capacités tout de même. Ce serait un pur gâchis de ne pas s'en servir. Pire, de les gaspiller au profit de ses « amis ». L'avenir s'offrait à lui. Il allait hériter de la KaibaCorp, la plus influente société de jeux du Japon. Et lui, voulait traîner avec des imbéciles ?

« Une vraie perte de temps, oui. » râla Seto en croisant les jambes.

Les amis étaient inutiles. Ils ne t'aidaient pas dans ton ascension sociale. Ils ne garantissaient pas ton avenir. Parfois, te plantaient un virulent couteau dans le dos. Ou pire, t'empêchaient de réaliser tes ambitions. Et il ne parlait pas encore des grossières raisons engendrant les amitiés. Certains t'approchaient car tu possédais de l'argent. D'autres parce que tu étais célèbre. Et une autre catégorie encore, car ils se sentaient seuls. Cependant, le plus néfaste ne résidait pas en ces piètres motifs. Non, cela devait être le fait qu'en t'abordant, ils ne pensaient qu'à leurs propres bénéfices, et pas aux tiens.

Mokuba était probablement encore trop jeune pour comprendre cela. Lui-même ne pensait pas encore de cette façon lorsqu'il fréquentait l'orphelinat. Une mauvaise expérience et c'en serait fini de cette manie de vouloir « aller chez des amis ». Lui, ne pouvait que faire son possible afin de le préserver un maximum.

En plus de le ramener le plus rapidement possible au manoir, Seto avait pris d'autres mesures. Son petit frère ne pouvait se rendre chez ses « amis » qu'une fois par mois. Bien que le PDG estimât en son for intérieur qu'il s'agît d'une fois de trop, Isono l'avait insidieusement quelque peu forcé à accepter cette condition.

Seto noua encore un peu plus ses deux jambes alors qu'il soupirait bruyamment. Lui, ne laissait pas sa vie être polluée par ce genre de personnes et s'en portait très bien. Alors pourquoi cela dérangeait-il Mokuba ? Ils étaient du même sang. Ils avaient traversé les mêmes épreuves, peut-être pas de la même manière, mais les mêmes épreuves tout de même. Et pourtant…

Quels avantages le cadet pouvait-il bien trouver dans ces amitiés ? Le brun avait beau se creuser la tête, il ne trouvait pas de réponse à cette question. Si au moins, son petit frère pensait à se servir d'eux pour assouvir ses désirs, mais non, il semblait sincère ! Aussi sincère que Yugi et sa bande lorsqu'ils déblatéraient leurs insupportables discours sur le pouvoir de l'amitié ! Peut-être devrait-il poser la question à Jonouchi lorsqu'ils se retrouveraient au café de la dernière fois ? Quoi que, s'il devait à nouveau entendre les mêmes balivernes qu'autrefois, il s'en passerait volontiers.

Repensant à sa précédente entrevue avec le blond, Seto se laissa aller dans le divan et planta son regard dans le plafond blanc neige. Revoir le jeune homme avait ravivé les sentiments ayant temporairement séjourné dans son cœur au lycée. Il avait pensé s'en être définitivement débarrassé après la fin de ses études, mais de toute évidence, cela n'était pas le cas. Le temps consacré au développement de la KaibaCorp ainsi qu'au bien être de son petit frère n'avait pas suffi à les effacer. Seulement à totalement les camoufler. A moins qu'ils aient véritablement disparu, et que leur simple interaction de mercredi dernier ait suffi à leur renaissance.

Après avoir annoncé à Jonouchi où il se trouverait une semaine plus tard, Seto s'était demandé s'il n'avait pas commis une erreur. Il avait l'habitude de se rendre dans ce café quelque peu miteux chaque troisième jour de la semaine, à seize heures et demie précises, et d'y commander le même cappuccino. Il ne s'était pas rendu disponible pour Jonouchi, il l'avait simplement informé d'une partie de son emploi du temps. Mais cela lui serait-il bénéfique ? Probablement pas. Dans ce cas, cela lui porterait-il préjudice ? L'amour était connu pour amener son lot de problèmes. Et Dieu savait à quel point il avait besoin de problèmes en supplément de ceux concernant son frère ainsi que son entreprise.

Mais après mûre réflexion, le PDG avait jugé qu'à défaut de ne lui apporter aucun avantage, cette rencontre ne dérangerait pas le cours de sa vie. Au temps du lycée, il avait fréquenté bon nombre de fois le toit en compagnie de Jonouchi, sans que cela ne perturbe son existence. S'il avait eu besoin de travailler, il y avait travaillé. S'il avait eu besoin de se reposer, il s'y était reposé. Et s'il avait eu envie de parler, il y avait parlé.

Peut-être que restaurer ces agréables moments constituait en une idée approximativement passable en fin de compte. Car il en était certain, Jonouchi répondrait à sa demande masquée et se rendrait au café au jour et à l'heure voulue.


	12. Péripétie 5

Bonjour à tous ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, plus long que les précédents. Ce sera d'ailleurs probablement le plus long parmi ceux qui suivront x)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Café II

La chaleur étouffante de l'été avait contraint Seto à ne pas porter son habituel manteau en cuir blanc. Bien que la sueur ruisselât sur son front, il ne daigna pas légèrement déboutonner la chemise noire dont il était vêtu. De même qu'enlever la cravate lui enserrant le cou. Jamais un quelconque événement externe ne parviendrait à le forcer à dévoiler ne serait-ce qu'un centimètre carré supplémentaire de peau. Les vitres servant de murs à son bureau auraient beau jouer les loupes durant les jours qui suivraient, cela n'y changerait rien.

Le PDG jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. 16h15. Dans cinq petites minutes, il appellerait Isono afin de se rendre au café où les rencontres hebdomadaires avec Jonouchi se perpétuaient depuis plusieurs mois. Dans cinq petites minutes, il pourrait échapper à la fournaise créée par la baie vitrée. La chaleur retenue par les trottoirs, à défaut d'être moins forte, avait le mérite d'être moins étouffante.

Durant son dernier temps de travail – tout du moins, celui exécuté au siège de sa société, et non à domicile – Seto se dévoua à la finalisation d'un mail destiné à un président d'une entreprise concurrente. Ce dernier avait récemment contacté le brun afin de conclure une alliance, via de multiples contrats aux longueurs hallucinantes. Seules quelques dizaines de minutes avaient été nécessaires pour que Kaiba comprenne que s'il signait toute cette paperasse sans broncher, il courait à l'arnaque. Il ne s'agissait pas de la première tentative de tromperie engagée contre lui. Loin de là. Mais il n'était plus un adolescent. Ses ennemis auraient pu prendre ce fait en compte et montrer ne serait-ce qu'une tentative de dissimulation de leurs véritables intentions. Mais cela ne faisait de toute évidence pas partie de leurs plans. De même que le bon sens, de leurs caractères.

Seto relut le mail. Bref et direct. Ce dernier faisait savoir au président Fukatsu que la KaibaCorp prêterait attention à son désir de coopération uniquement lorsque d'exubérantes – et pour la plupart presque irréalisables – conditions seraient respectées. Il l'envoya à 16h19.

A 16h20, le PDG termina le rangement de ses affaires, lorsque le téléphone fixe sonna. Il soupira, espérant que la personne au bout du fil ne lui annoncerait que de bénins problèmes – car quiconque osait l'appeler sur le numéro fixe de son travail lui annonçait systématiquement la venue d'un problème –.

\- Seto Kaiba à l'appareil, assena-t-il en décrochant.

\- Monsieur Kaiba, répondit une voix féminine. Le président de la société Juville vient de me contacter. Il a bien reçu votre mail et souhaite discuter de vos conditions dans les plus brefs délais.

Le jeune homme peina à retenir le mécontentement pressant ses lèvres et essuya la sueur perlant sur son visage de sa main libre. Il s'était donné la peine de rédiger une réponse on ne peut plus claire, et lui, souhaitait discuter ? D'autant plus qu'il était sur le point de partir ?

Seto pouvait tout aussi bien le rappeler personnellement le lendemain et prétexter qu'un empêchement quelconque l'avait gêné la veille. Si le président d'une entreprise mineure souhaitait tant s'entretenir avec lui, il serait bien capable d'attendre.

\- Monsieur Kaiba ? demanda la secrétaire, suite au silence de son interlocuteur.

Alors que celui-ci s'apprêtait à lui rétorquer qu'il était occupé, il retint son souffle. N'avait-il pas juré que Jonouchi n'interférerait jamais d'une quelconque manière dans son travail ? S'il n'était pas sur le point de le voir, comment réagirait-il ?

\- Monsieur K…

\- Transmettez-moi l'appel.

Certes, Fukatsu ne méritait pas une seconde de son temps. Certes, il avait envie de voir le blond. Et certes, il crevait de chaud dans ses habits devenus poisseux. Mais il ne pouvait négliger ses relations professionnelles, aussi insignifiantes soient-elles.

\- Monsieur Kaiba, quel plaisir de vous avoir à l'autre bout du fil. Je ne vous aurais pas pensé aussi rapide et…

\- Trêve de formalités inutiles, coupa Seto, déjà agacé par le ton bien trop mielleux de l'homme.

\- Oui bien évidemment monsieur Kaiba. Je voulais simplement vous exprimer ma reconnaissance quant à votre rapide réaction. Je désire de tout cœur m'allier à votre extraordinaire société de…

Le brun serra le combiné au point que ses jointures blanchirent. S'il devait citer le type de personne qu'il exécrait au plus haut point, ce devait être l'hypocrite.

\- Il me semble que mon mail était on ne peut plus clair sur ce point, rétorqua-t-il d'une voix calme.

\- Oui, on ne peut plus clair. Mais il ne précisait pas une interdiction de négociations, contrattaqua le président sur le même ton que précédemment.

\- Effectivement, il précisait que je ne consentirais à examiner votre proposition générale que si les conditions y étant énoncées étaient satisfaites.

Seto avait envie de faire les cents pas. Malheureusement, le fil reliant le combiné au principal composant du téléphone fixe l'en empêchait. Afin de remplacer cette activité lénifiante, son pied commença à frapper le sol le plus férocement possible.

L'échange verbal s'éternisait. Le ton du brun s'élevait. Celui de son interlocuteur perdait de son onctuosité.

Et cette foutue sueur qui aussitôt essuyée, revenait à l'assaut de son front.

Quant à la pauvre moquette recevant toute son ire…

16h40. Résister une vingtaine de minutes à Kaiba relevait de l'exploit, d'une persévérance sans limite, ou bien d'un acharnement stupide. Une minute plus tard, celui-ci mit d'ailleurs un point final à la discussion en crachant, le plus méprisamment possible, que la KaibaCorp ne faisait pas la charité et que jamais, même si celle-ci était sur le point de sombrer, il ne conclurait de contrats avec lui.

Une fois que le combiné fut retourné à sa place, Seto prit quelques minutes pour se calmer. Lorsque l'irritation parcourant ses membres s'atténua, il appela Isono et se fit conduire au café.

Jonouchi était assis à la terrasse, une tasse remplie posée devant lui.

« Etonnant. » pensa Seto. Il s'attendait à ce que le blond soit parti, ne le voyant pas arriver.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? demanda-t-il sur un ton plus agressif que ce qu'il aurait voulu.

Katsuya releva la tête, surpris par l'acerbité subite du PDG.

\- Je bois un café, ça ne se voit pas ?

Sans se donner la peine d'émettre un quelconque accord sur l'évidence prononcée, Seto s'assit à sa table et appela de la main une serveuse. Après que la commande ait été prise, un silence s'installa. Pas un de leurs silences habituels. Un silence pesant. Palpable.

L'air ambiant s'était alourdi. La chaleur l'avait déjà rendu difficilement supportable. A présent, il était irrespirable. N'y tenant plus, Katsuya tenta, en plantant son regard dans celui de Kaiba :

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

L'interlocuteur ne répondit rien. Le silence revint. Etouffant.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, poursuivit l'ancien voyou, désireux de détendre l'atmosphère. Il s'agit encore d'un de tes pauvres employés trop incompétents pour ta suprématie ?

\- Pire, marmonna le PDG en buvant une gorgée de cappuccino.

La température pouvait atteindre les quarante degrés, jamais il ne dérogerait à son habitude de boire un cappuccino à ce café tous les mercredis.

\- Ton vice-président alors ? Enfin, il s'agirait tout de même d'un de tes employés. Mais attends, est-ce que tu as un vice-président au moins ?

Seto s'impatienta. Il n'avait aucune envie de parler de cet incident. Fusillant le jeune homme du regard, il assena :

\- Voudrais-tu cesser de brasser de l'air pour ne rien dire ?

\- Je brasse de l'air si je veux. Si tu n'en as plus assez pour respirer, il y a d'autres tables libres, monsieur l'intransigeant.

\- Celle-ci me convient.

Cette courte réplique accéléra subitement les battements du cœur du blond. Une fois passée dans un logiciel de décodage de langage Seto Kaiba au summum de la technologie, elle se transformait en : « J'apprécie être à cette table. » Et cela le chamboulait. Afin de chasser son trouble, il commença à jouer avec la cuillère trempant dans son café glacé.

Le silence établi retrouva au fil des minutes son aspect habituel. Apaisant. Tranquillisant. Il détendait les muscles du PDG, déridait son front, défronçait ses sourcils, apaisait les restes de sa colère. Pour qu'il finisse par se sentir… bien. Bien au point de relancer la discussion.

\- Tu as visité l'appartement dont tu m'avais parlé cette semaine ?

Jonouchi releva les yeux de son café et pour une fois, répondit par une simple interjection.

\- Ouais.

Le jeune homme ne put cependant se défaire de ses habitudes beaucoup plus longtemps et poursuivit :

\- Une arnaque une fois de plus. Les vendeurs prennent vraiment les gens pour des cons. Ou des myopes. Voire carrément des aveugles ! Comment pouvait-il espérer faire passer une telle chose pour !

Le blond s'interrompit. Il n'avait pas envie de ressasser cette visite désastreuse, l'ayant détaillée en long, en large et en travers à sa sœur.

\- Bref, j'en ai marre. J'ai l'impression que je ne mettrai jamais la main sur un logement, au minimum potable.

\- Pourquoi t'obstines-tu à vouloir acheter un appartement ? La location, tu connais, ou s'agit-il d'une énième concept étranger à ton cerveau ?

Ce fut à peine si la pique titilla l'amour propre de Katsuya. L'abattement avait pris le pas sur la fierté.

\- C'est juste que, commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre.

Il s'apprêtait à servir à Kaiba l'énième discours qu'il se targuait de garder chaque jour à l'esprit. Mais un discours dénué de conviction valait-il vraiment la peine d'être prononcé ?

\- J'ai toujours pensé que la location, c'était du vol. Et pas seulement parce que mon père l'a répété un nombre incalculable de fois quand j'étais petit. Tu t'esquintes à gagner ta vie comme tu peux, pour qu'au final la moitié de ton salaire passe dans un loyer et des charges. Sans parler du propriétaire qui peut t'en expulser quand il veut. Un bien est bien plus sûr de ce côté-là. Mais si je commence à utiliser mes économies pour une location, je n'ai aucune chance d'en avoir un un jour. Au final, je me dis que quoi qu'il arrive je devrai avoir un prêt à la banque. Mais est-ce que ça ne reviendrait pas à payer un loyer mensuel du coup ? Je n'ai pas envie de finir comme mon père qui s'est emberlificoté dans des arnaques de banquiers. Alors ok, il a très fortement aggravé son cas avec ses… manies, mais si tout ça a commencé…

Les larmes montaient aux yeux de Katsuya alors qu'il se perdait dans ses paroles. Il se sentait coincé. Coincé par son rang social. Coincé par sa condition physique limitée. Coincé par sa faiblesse. Ravalant le liquide salé menaçant de déferler, il reprit :

\- Enfin, maintenant que j'ai commencé, ce serait bête d'abandonner hein ? Si on est déterminé, on peut obtenir ce qu'on veut !

Le ton de l'ancien voyou sonnait si faux que Seto fut incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Les poings ne pourraient pas non plus le ramener à la réalité, comme cela l'avait permis avec Shizuka. Tout simplement parce que la réalité le heurtait déjà de plein fouet.

Après avoir jeté un bref coup d'œil à sa montre, Katsuya se leva, déclarant sans plus de cérémonie qu'il allait travailler. Il fut cependant retenu dans son mouvement par une pression sur la manche de son t-shirt.

\- Tu voudrais venir habiter chez moi ?

Seto s'était une fois de plus laissé aller à la spontanéité. A l'impulsivité. Pourquoi se relâchait-il à chaque fois que Jonouchi le quittait ? Comme si cet infime instant précédent son départ déréglait le fonctionnement draconien de son cerveau.

Le blond ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer. Puis la ferma. Pour ensuite la rouvrir. Estomaqué.

\- Temporairement, ajouta le PDG. Durant un temps limité. Jusqu'à ce que tu trouves un appartement au minimum potable.

\- Je connais encore la signification de temporairement merci, répliqua-t-il mécaniquement.

Ne parvenant à nouveau plus à articuler une phrase concrète, le blond poursuivit le cycle d'ouverture-fermeture succinctes de sa bouche.

\- Tu ressembles à un poisson rouge, siffla Seto entre ses dents.

\- Tu abandonnes la métaphore avec ton animal favori ?

Les railleries franchissaient sans aucune difficulté les lèvres de Katsuya. Cependant, dès qu'il essayait de formuler une réponse constructive à la question posée, les mots affluaient en trombe, se bousculaient vers sa bouche, mais restaient désespérément coincés dans sa gorge.

\- Si j'avais su que ce genre de réplique te clouerait si facilement le bec, j'en aurais fait usage plus tôt !

\- Non mais attends, tu es sérieux ? s'exclama Jonouchi, à nouveau pourvu d'une capacité de parole correcte. Genre, on ferait une espèce de collocation ?

\- Oui. Avec Mokuba également bien évidemment.

Seto arborait une mine sérieuse qu'aucun rictus ne venait enlaidir. Plus que son affirmation orale, ce fut son regard perçant qui convainquit l'ancien voyou de son honnêteté.

Katsuya n'avait pas l'habitude de réfléchir intensément avant de prendre une décision, préférant suivre son instinct. Persuadé que la première impression était toujours la bonne – et qu'une trop grande méditation compliquait les choses plus qu'elle ne les éclaircissait – il répondit les premiers mots lui étant venus à l'esprit suite à la demande du PDG :

\- C'est d'accord.

Avant de réellement partir cette fois-ci, il ajouta rapidement :

\- Mais je tiens à te payer un loyer ! Je ne dépends de la charité de personne, riche ou pas.

Lorsque Seto se retrouva seul à table, il laissa tomber sa tête dans les mains. Que lui avait-il pris ? Pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à contrôler les paroles sortant de sa propre bouche ? Parce qu'il était amoureux de Jonouchi ? Non, un sentiment aussi frivole ne pouvait décemment pas affecter son comportement. Dans ce cas, la chaleur, l'agacement ayant suivi son altercation avec le président ? Non plus. Il ne s'agissait là que d'un simple stimulus extérieur et d'une autre émotion futile. Les seules choses réussissant actuellement l'exploit de laisser son corps échapper au contrôle de son esprit étaient ses cauchemars. Présentement, il n'était pas en train de dormir. Alors quoi ?

Lorsque Seto abandonna l'espoir de trouver une réponse à cette question, un autre étonnement le frappa. Il ne regrettait aucune de ses paroles.

* * *

Et voilà, les choses avancent enfin ! J'espère que ça ne tombe pas comme un cheveu dans la soupe x)

A bientôt, pour un nouveau chapitre. Même si, l'unif ayant repris, je ne sais pas trop comment cela va affecter mes publications.


	13. Péripétie 6

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Tombe III

Katsuya sortait de la boulangerie dont il était l'un des employés. Il avait troqué son tablier blanc contre un épais manteau, d'impressionnantes bottes ainsi qu'une solide paire de moufles. Pas qu'il fasse particulièrement froid en ville. Cependant, l'endroit où il se rendait était exposé aux vents glacés de l'hiver.

Il enfourcha sa moto et fonça en direction du cimetière. L'air frais lui fouettait le visage, s'évasait sur les lunettes protégeant ses yeux cernés. Cette semaine de travail avait été particulièrement éprouvante. Peut-être aurait-il dû refuser ce job à quart temps dans la boulangerie ? Ses horaires avaient été totalement chamboulés depuis, particulièrement l'heure de réveil, qui se situait à présent avant celle de Kaiba. Mais refuser un travail équivalait à refuser de l'argent. Et même s'il logeait à présent chez un PDG multimillionnaire, il ne voulait pas abuser de son étonnante hospitalité. Même s'il avait pour la première fois depuis des lustres l'impression d'avoir un « chez lui » où il pouvait retourner sans crainte. De plus, le poste qu'il avait accepté ne serait disponible que sur une durée limitée. Il ne devrait trimer que quelques mois.

Après avoir garé sa moto devant le cimetière, Katsuya se rendit près de la tombe de sa sœur. Celle-ci se trouvait dans les dernières rangées. Eloignée. Ornée d'un bouquet de fleurs rouges. Il n'était pas le seul à régulièrement venir saluer Shizuka. Même s'il gardait une certaine rancœur envers sa mère – il n'oubliait pas la façon dont celle-ci avait fui son domicile – il était content qu'une autre personne garde l'adolescente dans son cœur.

\- Salut petite sœur !

Le jeune homme s'assit en tailleur avant de bailler sans prendre la peine de couvrir sa bouche.

\- Je suis complètement hs comme tu peux le voir, commença-t-il d'une voix pâteuse. Je suis désolé mais je ne resterai pas longtemps aujourd'hui. Je dois encore travailler au restaurant ce soir et si je ne veux pas m'évanouir au milieu des tables, je ferais mieux de faire une bonne sieste.

Se frottant les mains afin de quelque peu les réchauffer, Katsuya laissa sa tête tomber lourdement sur son épaule. Il reprit en étouffant un nouveau bâillement :

\- Je ne peux quand même pas m'empêcher de me demander jusqu'à quand tout cela durera. Combien de temps devrai-je encore tirer sur mon corps avant de pouvoir m'acheter un logement. Peut-être que je devrais arrêter de me surmener et simplement profiter du moment présent. Je vis dans une maison des plus luxueuses pour un loyer de misère. Que pourrais-je avoir de mieux ? Quand j'y pense, Kaiba m'a vraiment fait une fleur pour le coup. Une gigantesque fleur même.

Katsuya laissa ses iris se faire happer par les fleurs rouges, tandis que son sourire en coin se transformait en une mine froncée, accentuant les traits de fatigue raturant son visage.

\- Mais c'est plus fort que moi, je n'aime pas dépendre de quelqu'un. Ca m'énerve de vivre à ses crochets. Même si c'est confortable. Même… agréable. Qui l'aurait cru ? Agréable de vivre avec Seto Kaiba.

Le regard de l'ancien voyou quitta le rouge des fleurs pour celui du ciel. Le soleil débutait sa descente, transformant quelques parcelles bleues en carmin, orange ou rose pâle. Pas un seul nuage ne venait tacher ce tableau.

\- Enfin, ces derniers temps, même si on vit sous le même toit, on ne fait bien souvent que se croiser. Depuis que j'ai trouvé ce job à la boulangerie… En plus de travailler tard au resto, me voilà obligé de me lever tôt. Je rentre bien au manoir entre les deux, mais c'est plus pour faire une sieste que pour profiter de la présence de l'autre richard. C'est tellement le bazar en ce moment que j'ai même dû arrêter d'aller au café le mercredi… Je dois bien avouer que…

Katsuya ne savait pas s'il était bon d'achever cette phrase. Certes, il se l'était admis, mais était-il prêt à faire cette déclaration à une tierce personne ? Cela ne ferait-il pas qu'affirmer ses étranges pensées ? Il finit néanmoins par chuchoter le plus bas possible :

\- Ca me manque. J'aimerais passer plus de temps avec lui.

Il partit soudainement dans un grand éclat de rire. Un rire nerveux.

\- C'est ridicule hein ? Comment suis-je arrivé à souhaiter ça ? s'exclama-t-il, des restes de rire dans ses paroles. En plus, à part les Duels de monstres, je ne vois pas trop ce qu'on pourrait faire. Tu imagines sa tête si je le défiais pour qu'on _s'amuse_ ? Il n'a jamais pris ce jeu pour un jeu. Ca a toujours été un moyen de dominer les autres pour lui. Alors, s'amuser !

Après que son rire se soit tu, Katsuya reprit, gêné :

\- Enfin, peu importe. Je dis n'importe quoi, je dois vraiment être crevé.

Il se hâta de chercher un autre sujet de discussion, souhaitant plus que tout rayer de ses oreilles les paroles embarrassantes qu'il venait de prononcer.

\- Est-ce que je t'avais raconté l'histoire du bureau ? Je ne pense pas, commença-t-il, empressé de parler d'autre chose. Je ne sais plus quand, on s'apprêtait à souper avec Mokuba, alors que monsieur le multimillionnaire ultra occupé s'était une fois de plus enfermé dans son bureau. Mokuba ne voulait pas aller le chercher, pour je ne sais quelle raison. Du coup, j'y suis allé. C'était la première fois que je rentrais dans son bureau. Et devine à quoi il ressemblait ?

Faisant une pause pour donner plus d'ampleur à ce qui allait suivre, Katsuya s'exclama :

\- A un bordel sans nom ! Des piles de feuilles empilées sur d'autres piles de feuilles, des classeurs ouverts par terre, des tonnes de livres dans chaque recoin de la pièce ! Je n'ai même pas pu voir la surface de son bureau, tellement il y avait des papiers dessus. A croire qu'il l'a tapissé avec ! Moi qui le pensais maniaque, je me suis bien trompé. Maniaque du travail il l'est, ça c'est sûr. Mais maniaque de l'ordre… J'espère que son bureau à KaibaCorp ne ressemble pas à ça.

Après avoir décrit en détail l'état de capharnaüm avancé de la pièce, Jonouchi soupira tristement.

\- Enfin, je vais y aller. Il faut absolument que je me repose, sinon je ne vais pas tenir. Comme d'habitude, tu me manques petite sœur.

* * *

J'ai eu quelques difficultés à écrire ce chapitre. Notamment lorsque j'ai corrigé son début ( où une fois de plus je parlais du temps qu'il fait - originalité bonjour, après tout ce n'est pas comme si c'était ce que j'avais utilisé comme intro à chacun des chapitres précédents - ). Même si le temps reste assez important ( -_-' ) j'ai réussi à y glisser quelque chose d'un peu plus intéressant x)

Au prochain chapitre !


	14. Péripétie 7

Dimanche II

L'imposant divan du manoir des frères Kaiba était, en ce dimanche, occupé passivement par l'un d'eux suite à l'absence de l'autre. Cependant, Seto ne laissait pas ses pensées vagabonder d'un recoin à l'autre de son esprit. Au contraire, il se concentrait.

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que la section de développement de son entreprise le harcelait afin qu'il sorte d'on ne sait où, une miraculeuse idée qui permettrait de révolutionner le système des disques de duels – ce qui était sensé être leur travail, à la base, avait d'ailleurs rappelé Kaiba au chef du département –. Mais celui-ci se bornait à répéter que l'idée générale d'un nouveau projet devait provenir du président. Seto avait eu beau lui expliquer avec toute la puissance de ses cordes vocales que son rôle se limitait dans ce cas précis à rejeter ou à accepter l'idée que la section était censée lui présenter, il n'en avait pas démordu.

Au début, Seto avait cru à une simple lubie, mais à présent, il se rendait compte que tout ce cirque ne consistait qu'en une piètre tentative de le pousser à bout.

« Ils n'en ont pas marre à la fin ? Ca doit devenir lassant passé un moment. »

Du temps de son adolescence, les complots internes à son encontre avaient plu. C'est pourquoi, dès qu'il eut obtenu son diplôme, il s'était hâté de procéder à une virulente épuration du personnel de la KaibaCorp.

Néanmoins, quelques personnes récalcitrantes subsistaient. Des personnes, malgré tout essentielle au bien être de l'entreprise. Des personnes, qu'il serait ardu de correctement remplacer. Des personnes, telles que le chef du département de développement. Par exemple.

Alors que Seto arrivait à la conclusion que le seul moyen de régler cette affaire serait de trouver cette fameuse « idée révolutionnaire » par lui-même, Katsuya débarqua dans le salon sans prendre la moindre peine de respecter le calme environnant. Après s'être planté devant le PDG, il ordonna :

\- Viens.

\- Comment ? répliqua le brun, surpris.

\- J'ai dit, viens. Tu ne vas pas rester prostré dans ce divan toute la journée quand même. Il est déjà cinq heures !

Le regard dur, Kaiba ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

\- J'ai une idée révolutionnaire à trouver.

Katsuya laissa un ricanement s'échapper de sa bouche.

\- Une idée révolutionnaire, rien que ça. Et tu crois que c'est en restant là que tu vas la trouver ? A fixer ta splendide baie vitrée ?

\- Oui, je le pense bien.

\- Et bien moi, je ne le pense pas.

L'ancien voyou commençait à s'impatienter. Son boulot à quart temps à la boulangerie venait enfin d'arriver à son terme. Il pouvait à présent se lever à des heures décentes et profiter de quelques parcelles de temps libre. Une de celles-ci s'étendait devant lui. Et exceptionnellement, il semblait en être de même pour Kaiba – si l'on exceptait sa pseudo idée révolutionnaire –. C'est pourquoi il avait pris son courage à deux mains. Renoncer dès le premier refus – auquel il s'était d'ailleurs attendu – ne figurait pas dans ses options. Il souhaitait passer du temps avec le PDG, pour quelque raison que ce soit, et il y parviendrait.

\- Faut absolument que t'apprennes à te détendre de temps en temps, conseilla Katsuya. Le monde entier te prend déjà pour un glaçon géant !

\- Je me fiche de ce que le monde, ou même le putain d'univers tout entier, pense de moi, grogna Seto en fronçant les sourcils. Je réfléchis, alors laisse-moi.

Jonouchi, résolu, se baissa et agrippa le poignet du jeune homme pour le traîner à sa suite. Ce dernier avança multiples protestations, sur des divers tons et intonations. Cependant, la poigne du blond était forte et ferme. Implacable au point que le PDG ne parvint pas à s'y soustraire avant d'arriver devant l'un des garages de sa propriété.

\- Il te manque vraiment une case, avança Seto en se massant le poignet.

Il n'amorçait néanmoins aucun geste afin de retourner dans son bien-aimé divan.

\- Amène-toi la prochaine fois, au lieu de raconter n'importe quoi, rétorqua Katsuya alors qu'il composait le code d'ouverture de la porte du lieu abritant les véhicules.

Il y entra, et en ressortit rapidement avec sa moto d'occasion. Montrant l'arrière du véhicule à son interlocuteur, il lui lança :

\- Allez, viens, on va faire un tour !

Seto se raidit.

\- Tu veux que j'enfourche ce… déchet de la circulation ? rétorqua-t-il, incapable de trouver une comparaison plus dégradante.

\- Ouais, sourit Jonouchi. Tu verras, c'est fun !

Voyant que le PDG restait sans voix, il poursuivit :

\- A moins que tu préfères retourner dans ton divan comme un petit pépé à la recherche d'une extraordinaire idée de je ne sais quoi ? Si tu veux je pourrai même t'apporter une couverture quand je serai rentré de mon super tour, au cas où tu aurais froid aux jambes. D'ailleurs si tu continues à froncer les sourcils à ce point, tu vas vraiment finir par y ressembler à un papi.

Seto laissa un léger sourire étirer ces lèvres. Après tout ce temps passé à seulement se croiser, revenaient leurs discussions piquantes. Ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

\- C'est un défi ? Qui sait ce que je pourrais faire à ton pauvre résidu métallique si tu me laissais l'approcher.

\- Je pense en connaître plus que toi sur la mécanique pour pouvoir réparer tes couilles par la suite.

\- Dans ce cas, acquiesça narquoisement Seto.

Il s'installa à l'arrière de la moto et entoura la taille de Jonouchi avec ses bras. Il prit néanmoins soin de tenir le reste de son corps aussi loin que possible de celui du blond.

Une décharge traversa le corps de Katsuya à ce contact, lui faisant perdre pied durant une fraction de seconde.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? ricana le PDG. Tu as peur, maintenant que j'ai accepté de monter sur ton déchet ?

\- Pense à renouveler ton vocabulaire un de ces jours !

Katsuya démarra. Plus brutalement que ce qu'il aurait voulu. Le toucher de Kaiba sur son buste chamboulait ses réactions. Plus que ce qu'il aurait pensé.

Le véhicule n'avançait pas très vite, flânant en ville, et laissant ainsi à Seto le temps de planifier une opération visant à énerver l'ancien voyou. Il ne pouvait décemment pas accomplir une action ayant la moindre de chance de résulter en un accident – pas qu'à la vitesse à laquelle ils roulaient cela pouvait engendrer autre chose que de simples égratignures, mais ils n'étaient pas les seuls usagers de la route –.

Alors que les pensées du PDG erraient près de la percée du réservoir d'huile, un air frais, exempt de pollution citadine, lui fouetta le visage. Ils avaient quitté la ville et se déplaçaient à présent sur des routes plus étroites bordées d'arbre et de verdure. Les cheveux de Seto valsaient avec le vent, lui rentrant parfois dans les yeux. L'air pur pénétrait ses vêtements, léchait sa peau, s'engouffrait dans ses oreilles. Libérateur.

\- Il n'y a pas moyen de pousser un peu ta bécane ? s'exclama-t-il alors qu'une voiture venait de les dépasser.

\- Quoi ?

Le vent sifflait. Le moteur grondait. Inlassablement.

Impossible de décrypter les paroles de Kaiba dans ces conditions.

\- Il n'y a pas moyen de pousser ton déchet ? répéta-t-il en se rapprochant de l'oreille du conducteur.

\- Je n'attends que ça ! Je l'ai un peu trafiqué, le déchet, tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir !

Katsuya tourna vigoureusement l'une des poignées du véhicule, ce qui provoqua un brusque sursaut de l'aiguille du compteur.

Seto faillit basculer du siège, tant le gain de vitesse fut subit. Il abandonna alors l'étreinte superficielle qu'il exerçait sur le conducteur. Ses mains entourèrent son buste, tandis que son torse se plaqua sur son dos.

« Au fond, ce n'est pas si mal. » songea-t-il. Lui, qui, habituellement évitait tout contact et couvrait le plus de centimètre carré de peau possible, se surprenait à apprécier la proximité de Jonouchi. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, lorsque celui-ci s'était blotti contre lui, ivre, après l'enterrement de Shizuka, cela avait aussi été agréable.

De l'autre côté du siège de la moto, l'ancien voyou, quant à lui, peinait à calmer les furieux battements de son cœur.

Le manoir atteint trop tôt le champ de vision des deux duellistes à leur goût.

Katsuya stoppa le véhicule. Seto rompit l'étreinte.

Le blond le fixa alors qu'il s'éloignait sans mot ni regard. Une pointe de tristesse le transperça à la pensée que ce premier contact avec Kaiba serait probablement le dernier.

« Allez, reprends-toi mon vieux, qu'est-ce que tu nous fais ? » songea-t-il en secouant la tête, comme pour chasser les idées insidieuses y entrant. Son orientation sexuelle réduisait déjà ses chances d'un jour trouver quelqu'un. Mais si à cela s'ajoutait le désir de sortir avec Seto Kaiba, la cause se perdrait.

Le lendemain, le PDG annonça au petit-déjeuner, devant un Mokuba indifférent et un Jonouchi ahuri :

\- J'ai trouvé une idée révolutionnaire. Elle va radicalement changer la conception des disques de duels. Ceux-ci vont être intégrés à des motos. Cela rendra les duels beaucoup plus excitants, plus dynamiques, mais aussi, plus dangereux. Il faudra peut-être songer à développer un pilote automatique, mais le principal…

L'explication de Seto fut interrompue par un grand éclat de rire. Celui-ci provenait de Katsuya, qu'il fusilla du regard. Lorsque l'ancien voyou parvint enfin à reprendre son souffle, il pouffa :

\- Non, mais t'es sérieux ? Jouer aux cartes… Sur des motos ? Ca va bien dans ta tête ?

Incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, il repartit d'un rire encore plus bruyant, indifférent aux pupilles féroces du PDG.

* * *

Comment expliquer que ce chapitre a été écrit dans l'unique but de pouvoir faire cette blague ? x)

Je suis assez chargée de boulot en ce moment, mais j'espère pouvoir poster le prochain chapitre en moins de temps que celui-ci ( surtout vu leur petite longueur ). A bientôt !


	15. Péripétie 8

Bonjour à tous ! Me revoilà avec un chapitre plutôt court ( mais qui m'a tout de même donné un peu de fil à retordre ).

Bonne lecture !

PS : Malgré le titre pouvant paraître suggestif pour les esprits mal tournés, rien de sexuel/pervers n'arrivera dans ce chapitre :p

* * *

Nuit I

 _Une déformation de l'air._

 _Juste une page tournée._

 _Le professeur de l'enfant avançait dans sa leçon d'anglais. Implacable._

 _Le garçon en avait assez. Assez de tous ces cours inutiles. Assez des enseignants méprisants engagés par son père adoptif. Assez de ne pouvoir profiter d'un sommeil complet et profond chaque nuit._

 _\- Résolvez à présent ce chapitre d'exercice, ordonna le professeur, le regard sévère, en pointant du doigt le dit chapitre._

 _Assez de ne pouvoir passer du temps avec son frère que selon le bon vouloir de Gozaburo. Assez de lorsqu'il pouvait enfin le voir, ne lire que l'inquiétude dans son regard. Assez d'être trop faible que pour pouvoir camoufler les signes évidents de la fatigue._

 _\- Vous ne répondez pas ? questionna le quadragénaire, un sourcil levé._

 _Assez de contempler chaque matin les cernes englobant ses yeux. Assez de les voir s'intensifier jour après jour. Assez de croiser son propre reflet._

 _\- Dépêchez-vous._

 _Assez d'observer son pathétique comportement._

 _\- Ou dois-je appeler votre père ?_

 _L'enfant empoigna le livre d'anglais et le jeta de toutes ses forces sur le locuteur. Haletant, il lui fit face, le livre ouvert chiffonné au sol à ses côtés._

 _\- On se rebelle ? cracha l'enseignant en l'empoignant par le col._

 _En guise de réponse, le garçon se dégagea brutalement de l'emprise. Ses cours incluaient également les rudiments du combat au corps à corps. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à frapper le professeur dans les côtes, la porte claqua. Gozaburo était entré, alerté par le vacarme, une cravache à la main._

 _Seto blêmit._

Le PDG s'agitait dans son lit. Il effectuait spasmodiquement de petits gestes brusques, ponctués de brèves mais intenses inspirations. La sueur roulait entre les arcades de ses yeux fermés. Rampait sur ses joues pâles. Sa bruyante respiration transperçait les murs. Atteignait le couloir du premier étage. Franchissait les tympans de Jonouchi.

Ce dernier s'était levé suite à un besoin pressant. Il n'avait pas voulu allumer les lampes du couloir, de peur d'habituer ses yeux à la lumière et d'ainsi être incapable de se rendormir rapidement. Il avait donc marché à tâtons, au ras des murs, jusqu'à être interrompu dans ses déambulations par d'étranges bruits étouffés. Ils semblaient provenir de la pièce qu'il venait de dépasser. Persuadant son esprit encore prisonnier des vagues du sommeil qu'il devait s'agir d'une souris, ou quelconque autre rongeur indésirable, Katsuya avança ses mains lui servant de guide. Les toilettes devaient se trouver quelques portes plus loin.

Soudain, un léger cri résonna, stoppant à nouveau les mouvements du blond. Les sens un peu plus en alerte, celui-ci ne pouvait décemment plus prétendre à la présence d'un animal comme justification à ce gémissement. Revenant sur ses pas, il chercha la poignée qu'il enclencha, et entra dans la pièce suspecte.

Les soupirs plaintifs s'accentuèrent. Katsuya tenta de s'en approcher, guidé par les faibles rayons lunaires transparaissant par les fenêtres. Une fois au chevet du lit, il reconnut Kaiba. Kaiba emmêlé dans de multiples draps. Kaiba tremblant.

Etouffant une exclamation de surprise, le blond recula de quelques pas. Son esprit, à présent totalement réveillé, ne pouvait néanmoins ordonner à ses yeux de quitter le visage blême du PDG. Visage transpirant. Visage reflétant la peur.

Jamais Jonouchi n'avait vu une telle expression orner le visage de Kaiba. Et cela le tétanisait.

Il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il devait réagir. Sortir de la pièce comme si de rien n'était ? Le réveiller afin de le sortir de son a priori horrible cauchemar ? Tout simplement rester planté là en attendant qu'il sorte lui-même de son rêve ? Ou encore, rigoler de manière désincarnée devant un tel état de faiblesse ? Il ne savait pas.

Lorsque le corps de Seto fut pris d'une convulsion plus violente que les précédentes, Katsuya s'éloigna une fois de plus par réflexe. Il télescopa cependant ce qui ressemblait à une table de chevet anormalement éloignée du lit, et s'écroula avec elle sur le sol. Suite à l'intense fracas résultant, le PDG releva son buste. Sa respiration était saccadée de halètements. Elle se mua ensuite en un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'il reconnut Jonouchi. Jonouchi affalé au pied de son lit, aux côtés de sa lampe de chevet ainsi que de son réveil.

Le corps tremblant, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, Seto ne put que s'efforcer de soutenir le regard perdu de l'intrus. Soutenir ces pupilles chocolat durant les quelques minutes où il se retrouvait dans l'incapacité de contrôler le moindre muscle de son corps.

Dès que sa gorge se dénoua, il vociféra d'une voix aigue :

\- Hors de ma chambre !

Katsuya, plus effrayé par les membres de Kaiba soumis à de violents spasmes, que par le cri déformé, se précipita à l'extérieur de la pièce.

Une fois la porte claquée, Seto soupira. Les quatre minutes précédant la totale récupération de ses capacités motrices n'étaient pas encore écoulées. Son corps continuait de trembler. Son esprit, d'être envahi par le visage de son père adoptif et la rêche cravate.

Serrant comme il le pouvait le pendentif abritant le cliché de Mokuba, le PDG attendit que le temps passe en se répétant un laïus persuasif. Tout ce qu'il avait subi par le passé avait été nécessaire. Cela leur avait permis, à lui et Mokuba, d'avoir une vie plus que confortable. D'exaucer le moindre de leurs désirs. Une vie parfaite, au dessus des autres. Meilleure que les autres. Il ne pouvait pas le regretter. Il ne pouvait pas se demander s'il avait pris la bonne décision le jour où il avait triché afin de se faire adopter.

2h32. Réappropriation totale par Seto Kaiba du contrôle de ses membres ainsi que de ses pensées.

Le passé était inutile. C'était au futur qu'il fallait penser.

* * *

Depuis le premier chapitre de cette fanfiction, je rêve d'écrire un chapitre comme celui-ci. Ca a pris pas mal de temps pour que le contexte nécessaire soit mis en place, mais j'ai enfin pu le faire ! Les cauchemars de Seto sont une de ses facettes que je préfère décrire ( principalement parce que c'est la seule chose qui peut lui faire totalement perdre ses moyens ). Je suis contente d'avoir pu en réintégrer un dans l'histoire.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre en review ! Ca fait toujours plaisir ;)


	16. Péripétie 9

Bonjour à tous !

Ca fait un petit moment que je n'ai plus rien posté ( accumulation de travail, de projets dans mes études, rien que d'y penser me fatigue déjà x) ). Bonne lecture !

* * *

Nuit II

Katsuya soupira lorsqu'il franchit le seuil du manoir plongé dans l'obscurité. Il rentrait du restaurant, épuisé. Cette soirée avait été particulièrement éprouvante. Il n'avait même pas pu laisser son derrière se reposer sur le bord d'un comptoir ou sur un mur des cuisines. Lorsqu'il n'avait pas jonglé entre les innombrables tables à servir, il avait été appelé à la plonge où les assiettes, plats divers et couverts, s'étaient accumulés. En masse. L'ancien voyou ne pouvait cependant pas se plaindre. Son emploi du temps s'était considérablement allégé depuis qu'il avait décidé de ne conserver qu'un unique travail à plein temps. Il en avait assez d'être exténué. Des cernes violets bordant ses yeux. A quoi bon s'épuiser pour acheter un logement si son corps finissait trop détruit pour y vivre correctement ? De plus, ses économies avaient bien grossi. Principalement grâce au peu que Kaiba lui faisait payer mensuellement. Peut-être devrait-il d'ailleurs insister auprès de celui-ci afin d'augmenter son loyer ? Certes, cela réduirait le contenu de son compte en banque, mais il en avait assez de se précipiter dans ses recherches de logement. Il n'était plus le gamin pressé voulant fuir la présence de son père. D'autre part, sauter sur les premières offres bon marché n'apportait jamais rien de bon. Il en avait tant de fois fait l'expérience. Et puis… il se sentait bien, chez Kaiba. Bien que la désagréable impression d'être un profiteur empoisonne de temps à autre cette sensation, elle se faisait de moins en moins virulente.

Katsuya se débarbouilla rapidement dans la salle de bain, puis se résolut à prendre une douche malgré l'heure tardive. Les odeurs des multiples commandes des clients s'étaient mêlées à celle de son corps, rendant un mélange peu appétissant.

Après avoir gravi les escaliers, une senteur de savon remplaçant la précédente, il ne put s'empêcher de se diriger vers la chambre de Kaiba. Depuis la nuit où il avait surpris son colocataire en plein cauchemar, il ne pouvait s'empêcher, lorsqu'il se réveillait au milieu de la nuit ou revenait suffisamment tard du travail, d'aller plaquer son oreille contre la porte de sa chambre. Il avait été étonné et quelque peu peiné d'à la majorité des tentatives, surprendre les mêmes gémissements.

Katsuya se demandait à quels songes était astreint le jeune homme. Il savait que ce dernier avait perdu ses parents assez jeune, puis été adopté par Gozaburo Kaiba. Mais il n'avait aucune idée de l'enfance qu'il avait vécue par la suite. Ses rêves y étaient-ils liés ? Ou s'agissait-il simplement de cauchemars particulièrement effrayants ? Vu leur fréquence ainsi que l'état dans lequel ils mettaient Kaiba, il en doutait.

Lorsqu'il atteint la porte de la chambre, des plaintes traversèrent ses tympans.

« Mais bon sang, s'il dort aussi mal, comment il fait pour avoir presque bonne mine chaque matin ? » soupira intérieurement l'ancien voyou. « Moi dès que j'ai passé une mauvaise nuit, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. »

Une main errant sur le chêne de la porte, il baissa les yeux vers la poignée. Les doigts suivirent la direction indiquée par ses iris, et se retrouvèrent sur l'ouverture métallique. Il ne l'actionna cependant pas.

Katsuya restait là. La main sur la poignée. Immobile. La posture dans laquelle il avait surpris Kaiba la dernière fois gravée sur ses rétines. Son dos courbé. Le poids accablant qu'il avait l'air de soutenir. Ses spasmes incontrôlables. La peur secouant ses membres vacants. Son visage blafard. La sueur luisante en perlant. Et ses yeux grands ouverts. Ecarquillés.

Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'un jour, une telle expression puisse transcender le PDG. Il l'avait toujours considéré comme un roc inébranlable. Prétentieux, orgueilleux, que rien ne pouvait atteindre hormis son petit frère. Certes, il avait découvert quelques facettes de sa personne qu'il ignorait. L'inattendu capharnaüm régnant dans son bureau, son acharnement au travail, son dégoût pour l'action de cuisiner, ou encore, les quelques rares sourires qu'il lui avait adressés. Mais en aucun cas… Cette peur farouche. Cette souffrance tenace.

Devait-il malgré tout entrer ? En plus de violer une nouvelle fois l'intimité de Kaiba, il se ferait plus que certainement enguirlander. Mais avant tout, que cela lui apporterait-il d'actionner cette clinche ? Était-il imbu de lui-même au point de croire que le PDG se sentirait mieux s'il était présent pour le consoler ? Le consoler. Rien que ces mots l'auraient horripilés. Alors, consolé par un cabot… Jamais il ne se laisserait faire. Jamais il n'autoriserait qui que ce soit à partager son mal-être. Katsuya en était persuadé.

Et pourtant… Il avait envie de voir cette facette… humaine, qu'il s'évertuait à planquer.

Le cœur gagnant sur la raison, le duelliste abaissa sa main et ouvrit la porte. Alors qu'il s'avançait vers le lit d'une démarche incertaine, aucune idée fulgurante concernant une bonne manière de se conduire ne traversait son esprit. Il se contenta alors d'attendre, assis près du matelas.

Seto éprouvait des difficultés à respirer. De longs silences précédaient parfois une inspiration précipitée, suivie de petits hoquets ou crachotements, ou encore d'une bruyante expiration. Par le nez ou la bouche. Choix aléatoire.

Soudain, un brusque apport d'air aux poumons du PDG fit sursauter Jonouchi. Celui-ci s'était réveillé. En sueur. Transi de froid. Prisonniers de ses spasmes habituels, il ne remarqua pas la présence de l'ancien voyou. Les images précédant son retour à la réalité happaient son regard. Tout d'abord, il y avait son père. Son géniteur. Pas son ordure de père adoptif. Puis, sa voiture. La voiture de son accident. C'était une toyota rouge. Un petit véhicule. Elle ne permettait pas de vitesse excessive. Mais elle avait des sièges arrière très confortables. Et un coffre plutôt spacieux au vu de sa taille générale. Lorsqu'elle était ressortie de l'accident mortel, elle n'était plus reconnaissable qu'à sa couleur. L'avant avait été sévèrement embouti. Les portières défoncées. Un carambolage. Cruel.

Soudain, Seto tourna la tête. Son regard rencontra une épaisse chevelure blonde.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous encore ici ? cria-t-il aussitôt.

Il effectua un vif mouvement de recul, quelque peu désamorcé par sa couette. Ce qui lui valut de s'écraser au milieu de son lit.

\- Dégage. Dégage putain ! hurla-t-il alors qu'il tentait de se dépêtrer de ses draps.

Il s'agissait de la même voix aigüe ayant donné à Katsuya un ordre similaire en des termes moins grossiers une précédente nuit. Le même ton terrorisé.

\- Non. Je reste, répondit simplement Jonouchi.

\- Tu dégages ! Tu te casses ! Tout de suite !

Les mains de Seto peinaient à supporter son poids. Les jambes à se démêler de la couette.

\- Si tu hausses encore le ton, tu vas finir par réveiller ton frère. Et ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, n'est-ce pas ?

Aussitôt, Seto commença à rétorquer qu'il n'en avait rien à foutre, avant de s'arrêter au beau milieu de sa vocifération. Comme si on venait de lui couper les cordes vocales.

\- Merde, murmura-t-il alors.

Lorsque les quatre minutes réglementaires se furent écoulées, le PDG n'avait toujours pas repris le contrôle de son corps. Ni des injures asséchant sa bouche. Il tendit alors une main tremblante vers la bouteille d'eau jouxtant le lit, s'étirant au possible pour l'attraper.

Katsuya, paralysé, ne bougea pas le petit doigt pour l'aider et se contenta de regarder le corps flageolant vers le bord du meuble.

Les minces gorgées d'eau dénouèrent superficiellement la gorge de Seto. Ses idées se remettaient peu à peu en place, de même qu'un fort sentiment de gêne. Personne n'avait eu le loisir de l'observer dans une telle situation de faiblesse. Personne. Pas même son petit frère…

Les deux duellistes ne se regardaient pas. Ne se parlaient pas. L'un serrait la bouteille d'eau dans sa poigne. L'autre fixait un point extérieur au-delà d'une fenêtre.

Et ce silence…

Ce dernier surprenait Seto. Mais aussi, à quoi s'était-il attendu exactement ? A des moqueries ? De la compréhension ? De la pitié ? De l'indifférence ? Une pluie de questions ?

Petit à petit, les frissons finirent par quitter son corps. La sueur par s'évaporer. Il n'avait plus froid. Etonnement, il se sentait même agréablement bien. La chaleur entourant sa main droite était tout particulièrement plaisante. La chaleur… Détournant son regard de la bouteille, il se rendit compte que Katsuya s'était rapproché du lit et avait posé sa main sur la sienne. Après l'avoir fixée durant de longues minutes, Seto la prit et la serra.


	17. Péripétie 10

Bonjour à tous !

Ca fait longtemps. Voilà seulement que j'émerge de la montagne de travail qui m'est tombée dessus ces deux dernières semaines. Après ça, la bloc sera une vraie partie de plaisir -_-'

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture !

* * *

Secret I

Katsuya et Mokuba soupaient dans l'immense salle à manger du manoir. Sans Seto. Celui-ci était une fois de plus astreint à un travail faramineux au siège de la KaibaCorp, ou désirait peut-être simplement poursuivre des activités qui pourraient tout aussi bien être traitées le lendemain.

La colère pulsait aux tempes de l'adolescent. Pas qu'il déteste partager les repas avec Jonouchi. Celui-ci était d'ailleurs de bonne compagnie. Ce qui l'énervait était l'absence de son frère. Cela devait faire plusieurs semaines que celui-ci ne se donnait plus la peine de souper avec lui. De partager les seuls moments familiaux qu'ils leur restaient.

« Je suis occupé Mokuba, ne m'ennuie plus avec tes gamineries. Tu n'es plus un enfant maintenant. » avait-il rétorqué lorsque le cadet s'était plaint.

« S'il tient tant que ça à travailler, qu'à cela ne tienne. Mais il pourrait tout aussi bien revenir à une heure normale de son bureau, souper avec moi, puis reprendre son travail ici. » songea l'adolescent avec amertume.

Plus il y pensait, plus il lui paraissait évident que son frère ne devait plus avoir envie de passer de temps avec lui. Car si Seto désirait quelque chose, il faisait ce qui était nécessaire pour l'avoir, et l'obtenait. Par exemple, le PDG ne souhaitait pas que Mokuba ait une vie sociale. Soit ! Il avait intronisé l'interdiction formelle de n'aller chez un ami qu'une fois par mois – qui était toujours d'actualité – et utilisé Isono comme nounou privée. Voilà qui était une décision amplement judicieuse et absolument non exagérée afin d'obtenir ce qu'il souhaitait !

« Non mais sérieux, il ne me fait toujours pas confiance ou quoi ? »

Certes, l'adolescent avait autrefois partagé le point de vue de Seto sur l'amitié, son soi-disant pouvoir et compagnie. Cependant, plus il avait côtoyé Yugi et sa bande, plus son esprit s'était ouvert sur le sujet. Il avait bien entendu conservé quelques scrupules, ne faisait pas confiance au premier venu. Mais il s'estimait apte à différencier les amis de valeur des personnes avec qui il appréciait être, mais à qui il ne dévoilerait jamais une quelconque information pouvant lui nuire par la suite. Pourquoi son frère refusait-il de comprendre une chose aussi simple ? Il n'était pourtant plus le petit enfant apeuré par les autres occupants de l'orphelinat. Il n'avait plus besoin qu'on le surprotège de dangers inexistants venus de l'extérieur. Et bon Dieu, il n'allait pas remplacer Seto à la tête de la KaibaCorp !

Mokuba soupira. En voilà un bien juteux fruit de discorde. Un fruit non entamé. Il n'avait encore jamais avoué à son frère ses projets d'avenir. Lui, semblait le prédestiner à la direction de son entreprise. Mais l'adolescent n'était pas de cette oreille. Il souhaitait créer de nouvelles technologies. Imaginer la mécanique de celles-ci. La mettre en place. Le métier qu'il rêvait d'exercer était ingénieur. Pas PDG, alias homme bouffé par son travail que les employés essayaient d'évincer.

\- Comment ça a été à l'école aujourd'hui ? demanda spontanément Katsuya alors qu'il se resservait un grand bol de riz.

Le cadet sortit de ses pensées et cessa de fixer son assiette d'un regard noir.

Jonouchi. Ou encore, un autre sujet de discorde avec son frère.

Mokuba appréciait le blond – même s'il l'avait au départ pris pour un abruti fini –. Là n'était pas le problème. Plutôt, il ne parvenait pas à comprendre quelle mouche avait piqué Seto lorsqu'il l'avait invité à habiter avec lui. Invité à s'immiscer dans leur vie. Et lorsqu'il le lui avait demandé…

« Ce pauvre toutou aurait fini dans la rue en détritus de sdf si je ne l'avais pas fait. Ou miné par le désespoir et transformé en loques. »

A d'autres ! Seto Kaiba, grande œuvre caritative, bonjour ! Et puis quoi encore ? Mokuba connaissait son frère. Comment osait-il espérer qu'il croirait à cette pitoyable excuse ? D'autant plus que cela faisait… Quoi, plus d'un an que Katsuya squattait chez eux ?

\- Allo la Terre, ici Jonouchi, est-ce que tu me reçois ?

\- Oui oui, je te reçois, répondit-il agressivement. Et oui, ma journée s'est bien passée.

\- Ca va, pas besoin de répondre aussi sèchement. Est-ce que Kaiba ne déteindrait pas un peu sur toi des fois ?

\- Pour ça, encore faudrait-il qu'il soit là.

Le blond accusa l'amertume de ces paroles. Il était vrai que le richard brillait par son absence ces derniers temps. Lui, ne s'en formalisait plus. Mais il ne devait pas en être de même pour l'adolescent.

\- C'est dans ces moments qu'on devrait lui faire une blague à ton acharné du travail de frère, proposa-t-il, un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

\- Pas sûr qu'il apprécierait aussi drôle soit-elle.

Après avoir englouti le riz restant dans son bol, Jonouchi déclara :

\- La blague est sensée être drôle pour nous. Pas pour lui. Par exemple, si on planquait tous ses pyjamas. On pourrait les mettre à la lessive en même temps et môssieur je dors avec un pyjama à longues manches et fermé jusqu'au cou même en été n'aurait plus rien à se mettre !

Ce qui était apparu premièrement comme un moyen de redonner le sourire à Mokuba faisait à présent, lentement mais sûrement, chemin dans la tête du duelliste.

\- Allez, on va faire ça ! gloussa-t-il. Je ferai la vaisselle après, tu peux tout laisser à la cuisine. On doit se dépêcher. Si je n'ai toujours pas fini quand il rentre, essaie de l'empêcher d'aller dans sa chambre.

\- C'est ridicule, Jonouchi, marmonna Mokuba.

Mais Katsuya s'était déjà précipité dans les escaliers sans se formaliser de la réponse de l'adolescent.

Il commença par fouiller l'encombrante garde-robe, dans laquelle il dénicha pas moins de huit pyjamas. Après avoir déposé la pile de vêtements débordant de ses bras, il s'attaqua à la commode. Le premier tiroir de celle-ci ne contenait aucun habit destiné à être portés durant le sommeil. Le deuxième et le troisième ne remportèrent pas plus de succès. Le dernier tiroir, quant à lui, semblait a priori complètement vide. Mais lorsque Katsuya passa une main au fin fond de celui-ci, elle rencontra ce qui ressemblait à un amas de papier, qu'il tenta de sortir.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que ça fout là, ça ?

L'ancien voyou tenait entre ses mains plusieurs morceaux de journaux maladroitement découpés, comme si cela avait été fait par un enfant. Chaque papier était minutieusement plié, le plus souvent en huit parts. Il défit le premier. Une face était occupée par un texte sectionné, tandis que l'autre, par une photo montrant une grande route, sur laquelle étaient étalées de multiples voitures bosselées de toutes parts. Le résultat d'un carambolage, probablement. L'image était accompagnée d'un petit article explicatif que Katsuya commença à lire. Il ne pensa pas une seule seconde qu'il était en train de fouiller dans des affaires hautement personnelles. Des affaires, que seul Seto avait un jour touchées. Non. Il se demandait on ne peut plus innocemment s'il devait jeter ces vieux bouts de papiers ou s'ils contenaient des informations relatives à la KaibaCorp. A l'évidence non. L'article ne faisait mention que d'un carambolage, comme escompté.

Jonouchi plongea une fois de plus sa main dans le tiroir, espérant comprendre ce que ces déchets faisaient à cet endroit. Il savait Kaiba désordonné dans son espace personnel, mais à ce point ? Sa main sortit alors du meuble des photos sur lesquelles une famille posait. Lorsqu'il y reconnut le visage rajeuni et légèrement souriant d'un certain PDG, il commença à comprendre. L'ancien voyou savait que les parents de Kaiba étaient morts. A présent, il en connaissait la raison. Ou tout du moins, une des raisons.

Ayant complètement oublié le plan machiavélique concernant les huit pyjamas jonchant le sol à ses côtés, Katsuya se hâta de ranger les photos et articles dénichés, claquant le tiroir au passage. Il avait vu quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais dû voir, et il le savait.

« Enfin merde quoi, si c'était aussi secret, il n'avait qu'à les fourrer ailleurs ! » ragea-t-il intérieurement.

Son regard resta encore un instant fixé sur la poignée renfermant ces secrets, puis pivota vers les habits. La découverte de ces souvenirs l'avait choqué au point qu'il se demanda pourquoi autant de vêtements se trouvaient à terre.

Soudain, Katsuya sentit un frisson électrocuter son corps. La porte d'entrée avait été ouverte. Kaiba était rentré. Heureusement pour lui, ce dernier se dirigea premièrement vers le salon.

Le blond se hâta de replier tous les pyjamas chiffonnés à ses pieds. Car s'il poursuivait sa blague, le PDG saurait qu'il avait fouillé sa chambre… Et trouvé ses photos.

Dans le salon, Seto avait été accueilli par un agressif :

\- Le souper est froid, il faudra le réchauffer.

Mokuba n'était pas parvenu à masquer la colère dans sa voix. Les sourcils froncés, le brun assena :

\- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton.

\- Tu le faisais bien quand je faussais compagnie à Isono et ne rentrais pas à l'heure, reprocha sèchement le cadet.

\- J'ai d'autres impératifs qu'un simple lycéen aspirant PDG, le morigéna Seto, le regard perçant.

A ces mots, Mokuba le gratifia d'un regard noir, avant de se ruer hors du salon.

Le visage de Seto s'était adouci au moment où le cadet avait quitté la pièce. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû lui parler sur ce ton. Ce ton qu'il servait habituellement à ses salariés. Il avait tant dû l'employer aujourd'hui, qu'il devait probablement être resté collé à sa gorge sans qu'il y fasse attention.

Le brun se rendit à la cuisine et découvrit les restes du souper dans une grande casserole. Réchauffer devrait être dans ses cordes. Probablement.

Après quelques minutes, Jonouchi le rejoignit dans la pièce, totalement ignorant de l'altercation venant d'avoir lieu. Dès qu'il aperçut Seto, un léger tic nerveux agita ses mains. Serrant légèrement les poings afin de faire passer cette contraction de muscles inaperçue, il commença à faire la vaisselle sans un mot.

Seto, trop occupé à observer le réchauffement de son souper, ne remarqua pas la gêne de l'ancien voyou. En intense concentration, il demanda :

\- Comment suis-je sensé savoir combien de temps ça doit rester sur le feu ?

\- Tu n'as qu'à goûter tout simplement, répondit distraitement Katsuya en rinçant une assiette.

Au ton absent du blond, le PDG devina que quelque chose clochait. Qu'avait donc encore fait cet idiot ? Il préféra néanmoins ne pas demander. S'il avait fait une bêtise, il le verrait bien assez tôt.

* * *

D'après mes brouillons, il ne devrait rester que trois chapitres à cette fanfiction. Ils devraient sortir plus rapidement qu'avant, étant donné que mes cours sont enfin finis x)

A bientôt !


	18. Péripétie 11

Dimanche III

\- J'ai t'ai déjà demandé d'arrêter de me parler sur ce ton, gronda Seto.

Mokuba serra les poings. Cette soirée était la soirée de trop. Une fois de plus, son frère avait brillé par son absence lors du souper.

Soit. Il s'était préparé un repas, et l'avait mangé seul – Jonouchi étant au travail –.

Une fois de plus, il avait passé son dimanche à faire les devoirs des cours particuliers que Seto lui imposait.

Soit. Il les avait faits en pestant comme il se devait sur l'économie.

Et voilà que Seto se pointait comme une fleur, en demandant ce qu'il lui avait cuisiné.

\- Tu n'avais qu'à me prévenir que tu rentrais si tu souhaitais que je te prépare quelque chose aussi ! Au lieu de te pointer à minuit passé ! rétorqua virulemment Mokuba.

\- Je suis occupé en ce moment, marmonna Seto.

Il se massa l'arcade sourcilière, essayant d'apaiser ses nerfs. Il avait déjà dû subir les cris et critiques de nombre de ses employés quant à l'impossible réalisation du projet du nouveau Duel Disk. Si son petit frère s'y mettait aussi.

\- Ca fait des mois que tu es soi-disant occupé !

Mokuba n'avait pas voulu lui faire de reproches. Il savait que son frère travaillait dur. Pour lui et pour son entreprise. Mais il ne demandait pas la lune. Il n'espérait plus qu'il s'intéresse à lui, à sa journée, ou à ses préoccupations ! Il ne souhaitait qu'un repas en sa compagnie. Un repas en tête à tête. En famille.

\- Si tu me disais ce qui n'allait pas, au lieu de pester dans le vide, lança Seto en poursuivant son massage. Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu me cries dessus seulement parce que je te reproche n'avoir rien préparé pour moi.

Ce qui n'allait pas.

Ce qui n'allait pas ?

Au moment où Mokuba s'apprêta à lui vociférer le mélange de tous les sentiments lui arrachant le cœur, Katsuya entra dans la pièce en lançant un joyeux « Je suis rentré. ». Il s'immobilisa cependant dès qu'il vit le regard glacial de Kaiba ainsi que les yeux larmoyants de son frère. Il était moins aveugle que Seto quant à l'état de celui-ci. Il avait bien remarqué qu'entre l'interdiction injustifiée de sorties, et le poids que le PDG faisait peser sur ses épaules de futur président, il ne savait plus ou se mettre… L'ancien voyou avait déjà essayé d'en toucher un mot à Kaiba, mais celui-ci était resté hermétique à toute remarque concernant son frère. Il connaissait ses besoins, soi-disant…

\- Je vais prendre une douche, rit nerveusement Katsuya avant de fuir vers la salle de bain salvatrice.

Le claquement de la porte sembla redonner vie aux cordes vocales de Mokuba.

\- Tu veux savoir ce qui ne va pas ? hurla-t-il. Bien, alors déjà, qu'est-ce que Jonouchi fiche ici ? C'est notre maison ici ! Notre maison ! Tu me dis tout le temps que les amis ne servent à rien, et toi tu l'invites ici, tu…

\- Jonouchi n'est pas mon ami, contra immédiatement Seto.

\- C'est quoi alors, ton petit ami peut-être ?

Le cadet ricana. Il poussait son frère à bout. Il voulait le pousser à bout. Le faire réagir.

\- Ce n'est pas non plus mon petit ami. Quant à sa présence ici, je te l'ai déjà expliquée. Un bon président ne demanderait pas deux fois la même chose, il emmagasinerait directement l'information, rétorqua calmement Seto.

Mokuba ne sut pas si ce fut l'attitude passive de son frère où les mots « bon président » qui consistèrent en le déclencheur. Toujours est-il qu'il explosa.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas aller chez mes amis ? s'époumona-t-il. De quoi tu as peur exactement ? Que je me dévergonde ? Que ça m'empêche de devenir un « bon président » ? Alors que toi tu… Toi, tu !

Le cadet reprit une vigoureuse respiration. Les mots étaient sortis tous seuls. Les uns à la suite des autres. Jusqu'à ce que l'air lui fasse défaut.

Seto, premièrement cloué sur place par les cris de son frère – celui-ci ne s'étant jamais réellement élevé contre lui –, ne tarda pas à rétorquer, toujours sur le même ton calculateur.

\- Va donc chez tes amis dans ce cas ! Mais ne viens pas pleurer chez moi si ça finit mal. Ou si ça t'empêche de devenir le président de KaibaCorp.

\- Mais je n'en veux pas, de ton poste de président de la génialissime KaibaCorp ! Je n'en voudrai jamais ! beugla Mokuba.

Ces paroles eurent l'effet d'un coup de poing dans le ventre de Seto. Abasourdi, il se dirigea vers le divan, tournant le dos à l'adolescent. La respiration de ce dernier était rapide et confuses. Ses larmes, salvatrices et craintives.

\- C'est une blague, c'est ça ? demanda le brun, comme absent.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, il poursuivit d'une voix tremblante :

\- Tu es en train de me dire que tout ce que j'ai fait jusqu'à présent n'a servi à rien ?

\- Je suis désolé grand frère, murmura Mokuba. Mais c'est la vérité. Je ne veux pas diriger ta société. Ce que je veux faire, c'est ingénieur !

\- Tout ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait pour nous, déclara désespérément Seto. Cette adoption par ce fils de pute, c'était pour toi ! Pour nous assurer une vie meilleure !

Seto donna un coup de pied dans la table basse, faisant tomber le luxueux vase posé sur celle-ci. Le bruit de porcelaine brisée en résultant alerta Katsuya qui se précipita, torse nu, dans le salon. Le PDG ne le remarqua pas plus que les restes éparpillés de l'équivalent d'un montant de plusieurs millions de yens, et scanda :

\- Si j'ai pris les commandes de cette société, c'était pour nous assurer une belle vie. Et toi, tu foutrais tout à terre ? Tu ne veux pas de la société que je t'offre sur un plateau d'argent ? Que j'ai gagnée quitte à plonger en enfer ?

Katsuya était tétanisé. Jamais il n'avait vu le duelliste dans un tel état de rage. Jamais il n'avait entendu de voix aussi déformée sortir de sa bouche.

\- Enfin, ce connard de Gozaburo a tout de même crevé dans l'histoire, donc on peut dire que je n'ai pas fait tout ça pour rien, cracha Seto, le dos toujours tourné.

Un rire sardonique franchit ses lèvres, faisant s'accentuer les larmes de Mokuba.

\- Reviens pas, poursuivit le PDG en grimaçant. Je n'en reviens pas. Pensais avoir pris la bonne décision. Mais rien. Que dalle. Alors que. Me suis salis les mains. Corrompu.

Il sembla soudainement reprendre quelques-uns de ses esprits.

\- Attends un peu, Mokuba. Comment peux-tu affirmer une absurdité pareille ? Tu ne peux pas être sûr de ce que tu veux faire à seulement quinze ans. Tu ne te rends tout simplement pas compte de ce que tu perds en refusant ce poste.

Le moment de clairvoyance de Seto se termina.

Ses yeux s'étrécirent.

Le délire guida à nouveau ses paroles.

\- Je me fiche de ce que tu crois souhaiter ! Tout ça ne peut pas avoir servi à rien !

Soudain, la porte claqua. L'adolescent était monté dans sa chambre, laissant le blond seul face à l'hystérique.

\- Tu m'entends, Mokuba ? J'ai fait tout ça pour toi, alors il est hors de question que !

Un coup de poing retentit, mettant un terme au cri.

\- Mais calme-toi, bon sang, s'époumona Katsuya en empoignant le PDG par les épaules. Calme-toi !

Seto continua néanmoins à hurler des insanités. Ce qui enjoint le blond à lui donner un nouveau coup de poing dans la joue. Ses jointures craquèrent sous le choc.

\- Mais tu vas te calmer, oui ? Je peux t'en donner autant que tu voudras sinon !

L'adrénaline sembla néanmoins lentement quitter le corps du PDG, le rendant de plus en plus amorphe. Si amorphe, que sa tête tomba sur le torse du blond. Passant spontanément une main dans ses cheveux bruns, ce dernier assena :

\- Je te laisse finir de te calmer. Quand tu auras totalement repris tes esprits, tu iras parler à ton frère. Et tu écouteras ce qu'il a à te dire au lieu de te focaliser sur ton nombril ! Toi au moins, tu peux encore entendre sa voix.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Katsuya quitta la pièce.

Seto resta prostré. La question qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de bannir de son esprit résonnant dans son crâne. Avait-il fait les bons choix ? En forçant l'adoption par Gozaburo. En lui volant son entreprise.

Soudain, les yeux du duelliste s'agrandirent. Jonouchi avait raison. Il ne pensait qu'à lui. A ce qu'il avait subi…

Seto se leva brusquement. Il devait parler à Mokuba. Parler comme ils ne l'avaient plus fait depuis leur départ de l'orphelinat.

* * *

A ce stade, je pense que j'ai un fétichisme pour les hommes se tapant dessus...


	19. Péripétie 12

Tombe IV

Le cimetière de Domino était plongé dans le silence. Les arbres n'avaient plus de feuilles pour bruisser. Et le sol, plus de graviers pour crisser.

Katsuya était assis en tailleur devant la tombe de sa sœur, perdu dans ses pensées. Une légère pluie brisa finalement le silence environnant, noyant la mince couche de neige souillée de brun accrochée au sol. Le blanc déserta bientôt les alentours, laissant place à une gadoue visqueuse.

\- Ca fait combien de temps que je squatte chez Kaiba, déjà ? murmura soudainement Katsuya, les yeux dans le vague. Un an et demi ? Deux ans ?

Caressant la tombe humide, il se mordit la lèvre.

\- Putain, ça ne va vraiment pas. Comment ais-je pu m'habituer à cette maison au point de me sentir aussi mal ?

La main sur le granit rêche se serra en un poing dont les jointures blanchirent.

\- Au point que j'aie complètement arrêté de chercher un appart… Enfin, lui non plus ne me demandait jamais où j'en étais dans mes démarches fiscales.

La fine pluie humidifiait ses cheveux blonds en bataille, ainsi que le dos de sa veste en faux cuir. Mais il n'en avait cure.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris, sérieux ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais quelque chose à foutre chez lui. Chez lui et Mokuba.

Katsuya s'en voulait. Il s'en voulait de n'avoir pas mieux perçu la détresse du cadet des Kaiba. Il s'en voulait d'être resté dans leur manoir jusqu'à que la situation dégénère au point qu'un vase se brise contre un mur. Il était bien conscient qu'il n'était pas la cause principale de la virulente dispute ayant éclaté, mais il ne pouvait ôter l'amère « Qu'est-ce que Jonouchi fiche ici ? » de ses oreilles.

\- J'ai été demander un prêt à la banque ce matin, déclara platement l'ancien voyou. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus vu les sales gueules de ces hypocrites. Enfin, cette fois-ci, ils l'ont accepté. Encore heureux, vu tout ce que je me suis tué à économiser !

La pluie s'estompait doucement, détruisant les derniers restes blancs, laissant le sol plaqué du mélange visqueux de boue et d'eau.

\- Je vais pouvoir partir, maintenant, chuchota Katsuya.

Son cœur se serra. Il allait quitter l'endroit qu'il avait temporairement considéré – bien malgré lui – comme son foyer. Il allait quitter Kaiba.

\- Non, vraiment, je n'ai rien à faire là, essayait-il de se convaincre. Même s'ils ont enfin fini par parler, je ne peux pas faire comme si de rien n'était et continuer à squatter. Kaiba m'a clairement dit qu'ils allaient essayer de reconstruire leur relation… Et que ça ne pourrait pas se faire si je restais dans leurs pieds.

L'ancien voyou se résolut finalement à tourner le regard vers la photo de sa sœur souriante.

\- C'était évident que je ne pouvais pas compter plus que son frère pour lui. C'était évident. Et je ne le souhaite pas. Je sais bien à quel point la fratrie est importante… Et à quel point ça fait mal quand on la perd. C'est juste que…

Que quoi ? Katsuya ne savait même pas lui-même. Tentant de sourire tant bien que mal, il lâcha :

\- Enfin, il faut voir le positif. Je vais avoir plein de temps libre devant moi maintenant. Je vais enfin pouvoir me remettre à jouer correctement à Duel Monster. Même si je suis vieux, je suis sûr que je peux encore me faire une place dans le monde des pros !

Le sourire du blond s'affaissa alors, et il chuchota :

\- Peut-être même que je le verrai pendant certains tournois…

* * *

Chapitre fort court et qui a pourtant mis du temps à venir, mais étant en pleine période d'examens...

Le dernier chapitre ne devrait pas mettre autant de temps à arriver et devrait être plus long x)


	20. Péripétie 13

Bonjour à tous !

Voilà le dernier chapitre de ma fanfic, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Déménagement I

Katsuya déposa les derniers cartons contenant ses possessions dans son nouvel appartement deux pièces. Bien que l'espace soit terriblement restreint, il s'agissait là de tout ce qu'il avait jamais désiré. Un endroit pour lui. Un endroit où rentrer.

Mais aussi, un endroit où personne ne l'attendrait. Un endroit où Kaiba n'habitait pas.

\- Pfiouh, enfin fini ! lança-t-il. Il ne reste plus qu'à tout déballer maintenant. Mais ça, on peut le faire après avoir mangé.

\- Ok, répondit simplement Seto.

Malgré le peu de travail que nécessitait un déménagement de cette ampleur, il lui avait proposé son aide. Ce qui avait fortement surpris le blond. Certes, c'était dimanche, et Mokuba le passait chez un ami. Mais tout de même…

Katsuya poussa les quelques cartons dans son chemin afin d'atteindre la cuisinière, puis y mit de l'eau à chauffer.

\- Des nouilles sautées, ça te va ? demanda-t-il, alors qu'il avait déjà commencé à cuisiner celles-ci.

\- Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix.

\- Effectivement, confirma-t-il un sourire aux lèvres.

Lorsque le plat fut prêt, le duelliste servit deux bols qu'il apporta sur la table basse du salon. Il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de déposer la moindre nappe sur celle-ci, aussi mangèrent-ils à ras du meuble.

Le silence était complet.

Katsuya se sentait mal à l'aise. La présence de Kaiba le perturbait. Pourquoi diable celui-ci lui avait-il demandé s'il avait besoin d'aide ? Encore un soi-disant acte de charité ? Enfin… Lui, n'était pas beaucoup plus malin de prétendre en avoir besoin.

L'ancien voyou lui glissa un regard en coin, espérant capter le bleu intense de ses iris. Mais rien. Seto se contentait de manger silencieusement ses nouilles.

Katsuya laissa échapper un soupir. Ces pauvres pâtes chinoises consistaient plus que probablement en le dernier repas qu'ils partageraient. Mais surtout, il ne cessait de se demander : où pourraient-ils encore se revoir ? Aux tournois de Duel Monster ? Quel splendide rendez-vous…

« Est-ce qu'on se reverra seulement un jour en tête à tête ? » songea-t-il tristement.

Katsuya n'avait pas son numéro de téléphone. Peut-être devrait-il le lui demander ? Ou alors, lui proposer de reprendre leurs entrevues hebdomadaires au café ? Ou encore, tout simplement tenter le tout pour le tout ? Qu'avait-il à perdre ? Soit, ses sentiments étaient réciproques et ils continueraient à se fréquenter, soit, cela n'était pas le cas, et il quitterait définitivement sa vie. Quitte ou double.

Après avoir terminé son bol, l'ancien voyou se décida à s'approcher imperceptiblement du côté gauche de la table. Côté où était assis Kaiba. Il laissa une main errer plus près de celui-ci encore, avant de planter son regard sur le frigo positionné à l'opposé du PDG. Katsuya était majeur, vacciné, et entièrement apte à encaisser un râteau. Cependant, avant même qu'il ait pu davantage avancer ses doigts, Seto posa sa main sur la sienne. Aussitôt, il tourna la tête et tenta de croiser son regard. Tentative soldée par un échec. Le brun gardait obstinément son visage tourné dans une direction inatteignable.

Une douce chaleur se propageait dans le corps du blond. Entêtante. Enivrante. Il se défit momentanément de la prise lâche qu'il exerçait afin d'entremêler ses doigts aux siens.

Ce simple geste fit sursauter Seto. Il ne s'était honnêtement pas attendu à un rejet. Il savait que Jonouchi l'appréciait. Seulement…

Il n'avait pas pu contrôler sa main. Elle avait pris celle du blond de son propre chef. Sans attendre l'aval de son cerveau.

Il aurait pu se retourner.

Il aurait pu l'embrasser.

Mais il y avait…

\- Mokuba, murmura Seto, brisant l'ambiance sensuelle s'étant installée.

A la mention du prénom, Katsuya retira immédiatement sa main. La joie éprouvée à l'initiation du contact s'évapora.

\- Oui, évidemment, rigola-t-il faussement. Il faut que tu te consacres à ton frère en ce moment. D'ailleurs ne dois-tu pas aller le chercher chez un ami à neuf heures ? Allez, on se dépêche de manger et on termine tout ça ! Parce que bon, on ne peut…

\- Katsuya, l'interrompit le brun, une lueur d'indécision brillant dans son regard. Tu passes après mon frère. Et il est hors de question que ça change. Il est aussi hors de question que tu remettes les pieds au manoir avant qu'il n'en soit parti, marié, indépendant, ou je ne sais quoi.

Seto ne s'était pas attendu à ce que l'interruption du contact n'éveille en lui le désir de plaquer ses lèvres sur celle de l'ancien voyou. Malgré les fourmillements du désir, il resta rationnel.

\- J'ai beaucoup de travail, et lorsque j'aurai du temps libre, je ferai toujours passer Mokuba avant toi. Une relation ne peut pas fonctionner de cette manière.

\- Interloqué, Katsuya essaya de réorganiser ses pensées.

Premièrement, il l'avait appelé par son prénom. Déconcertant.

Deuxièmement, il lui interdisait de revenir au manoir. Logique.

Troisièmement… Il rêvait où il avait prononcé le mot « relation » ?

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? baragouina l'ancien voyou. Une relation ? Fonctionner ? Pourquoi tu prends tout autant au sérieux ? Je veux dire, j'ai pas l'impression que ce soit si important que ça de penser autant à l'avenir. Enfin, si, mais…

Plus il parlait, plus il s'embrouillait.

Et Seto refusait toujours de le regarder.

\- Je veux dire, il faut penser à l'avenir, ok. Mais pas essayer de tout prévoir dans les moindres détails ! Et puis merde quoi, ça me parait évident que je ne reviendrais pas habiter au manoir comme si de rien n'était si on se met ensemble. Tu me prends pour qui ? Crois-moi bien, si Shizuka était encore là, moi aussi je…

La boule se formant dans la bouche de Katsuya l'empêcha de continuer. Une des mains du PDG s'approcha de lui, comme pour le consoler, mais elle retomba rapidement.

\- A quoi bon commencer quelque chose, si c'est évident que ça va mal se finir, marmonna Seto, le visage toujours détourné.

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres de Katsuya, malgré la compression de sa gorge. Il s'avança et prit doucement le brun dans ses bras.

\- Seto, lui chuchota-t-il. Regarde-moi.

L'interpelé se relaxa presque malgré lui sous la chaleur du corps de Jonouchi.

\- Détends-toi un peu. Parce que si tu veux vraiment envisager toutes les possibilités, alors je pourrais crever demain écrasé par une voiture, tu pourrais devenir un légume après être mal tombé dans les escaliers, ou encore ton petit frère pourrait être atteint d'une putain de maladie mortelle incurable.

Défaisant légèrement son étreinte, Katsuya plongea son regard dans celui du PDG. La lueur d'indécision y ayant résidé n'était plus.

Leurs visages se rapprochèrent.

Leurs souffles se mélangèrent.

Leurs nez se collèrent.

Un seul petit centimètre séparait à présent leurs bouches. Centimètre bientôt comblé. Était-ce lui ou Seto qui avait initié ce baiser, il n'en savait rien. Et s'en fichait d'ailleurs. Leurs lèvres se découvraient lentement, s'embrassaient légèrement, à intervalles réguliers. Ne s'éloignaient jamais vraiment.

Les mains de Jonouchi glissèrent dans la chevelure brune, tandis que celles du PDG restaient obstinément coincées entre ses jambes, comme refusant un contact trop approfondi, malgré le plaisir que celui-ci lui apportait. Le comprenant, le blond s'empêcha de glisser la langue dans sa bouche.

Lorsque le brun se décida néanmoins à poser maladroitement ses mains sur la taille de Katsuya, les mains de ce dernier se firent plus insistantes, caressant tantôt la nuque, tantôt les cheveux.

L'ambiance s'alourdissait de désir.

Seto attira la taille du duelliste plus près de la sienne. Celui-ci glissa alors sensuellement la langue sur ses lèvres. Bientôt, le poids du corps du blond fit plier son buste vers le sol. Complètement étalé sur le parquet, il fixa les yeux chocolat le surplombant.

Les lèvres s'étaient complètement détachées, laissant passer un souffle erratique.

Seto laissa glisser son regard vers l'horloge. Il se releva alors brusquement, poussant Katsuya au passage.

\- Putain de bordel de merde, cracha-t-il.

Un coup d'œil à l'horloge suffit à l'ancien voyou pour comprendre la cause de ce juron. Il était 20h45.

\- Allez, va-t-en, lança-t-il en souriant. Il passe avant moi, c'est le deal non ?

\- Oui.

Seto se dépêcha d'agripper son manteau en cuir blanc puis de l'enfiler. Après avoir actionné la clinche de la porte d'entrée et légèrement poussé celle-ci, il assena durant cet infime instant précédant son départ :

\- Mercredi, à 16h30.

* * *

Et voilà, cette fanfic est terminée... Je me sens toute chose. Ca me peine un peu de ne plus écrire sur ces deux-là, mais il faut savoir s'arrêter quand l'inspiration n'est plus là. Et je pense avoir écrit tout ce que j'avais envie d'écrire :)

Un grand merci à ceux qui ont reviewé cette fanfic. Lire vos commentaires m'a toujours fait énormément plaisir :D


End file.
